Under Your Spell
by Moonchild1212
Summary: ( SS/ OC - Romance) AU/ Marriage Law Challenge - After the war Severus seeks solace in the arms of a young Muggle woman. When she shows up at his door with his child, he takes matters into his own hands. However, there are darker forces at work, and Miss. Granger seems to have taken an interest in him as well.
1. Chapter 1

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to my beta peppernator0817 for taking the time to read and provide great suggestions! ALSO: This story is finished, but I am currently working on another fic : The Charm of Making. I hope you will check it out as well. It will be more action oriented.

.

This story is AU. It takes place after the war and Severus has survived.

Under Your Spell

Chapter 1: Pretty Woman

She looked like a strumpet.

Severus had just gotten up to put on a pot of tea when he had glanced out of the window. A scantily clad girl had caught his eye, and she had given him pause. Such women were not unknown to rundown neighborhoods like Spinners End, but there was little business to be had here. Most of the homes were empty, and the few that were occupied housed individuals of the geriatric persuasion. They were more likely to be tempted by a hot cuppa or a basket of fresh groceries.

He watched the young woman stumble down the sidewalk with a cloth bundle in her arms. She was petite and plump, and her brassy, poorly dyed hair hung in lank hanks around her face and down her back. The roots of her hair were a very dark brown until about six inches down where it became a very bright blond. He found it rather disconcerting to look at it, but it was difficult to ignore. As she came closer, he focused on the juxtaposition of the tawdry garb she wore and the sweet, pouty face that peeked out of that strange brown-blond hair. She looked like a doll, one that had been cast aside and left on the fringes of a playground. Her strapless top clung to her very round breasts. They had a life of their own and seemed to bounce playfully as she strutted in her pumps down the crumbling concrete walk. He focused on her face again; she looked familiar.

He squinted, retrieving images of her sitting at his table in the Muggle pub. She had walked in one night dressed far more modestly and accompanied by a rather obnoxious, loud young woman. The men in the pub had had a hungry gleam in their eyes when they had spotted the young birds. While he had been restrained, he had not been immune to the pull, the longing for company. He had just been released from Azkaban the previous day. Though he had been pardoned for the death of Dumbledore, the Wizengamot had held him responsible for the deplorable treatment of the students during his tenure as headmaster. He had tried to shield the students from the brunt of the Carrow's cruelty but had been unable to prevent every instance of torture. The censure had fallen hard upon his already heavily burdened shoulders, but he bore it without comment. Potter had screamed, shouted, and had ultimately been removed from the courtroom after they had handed down his two year sentence. Seemingly stoic and unmoved, his face had not reflected his inner torment, guilt. Frankly, he had not expected to live after the war nor had he expected to be exonerated for the murder of Dumbledore. He often wished he had succumbed to Nagini's poison. He was not sure what had prompted Granger to return and shove a blood replenishing potion and a Bezoar down his throat. He still remembered the sting of the dittany on his raw,torn flesh. He had certainly never been kind to her, and there were still so many more on both sides who wanted his head on a platter. They had deemed him an outcast, a pariah, and nothing that Potter did would erase the stigma that accompanied the name Snape.

Returning to the memory, he recalled the catcalls and whistles that had accompanied the girls entrance to the pub. The friend had enjoyed the attention, but she had not. She had followed her friend to the back of the bar, but there were no empty tables. He had used his foot to push out the empty chair at his table. Sitting in the shadows, he had nodded to her and gestured towards the empty seat. She looked nervously at her friend, who had headed to the back of the room where a table full of randy young bucks were calling her to sit on their laps.

Shyly, she had taken a seat and pulled the chair up across from him. Her hair had been freshly dyed then. Lips brightly painted, eyes heavily lined, and brows neatly plucked, she had sat quietly across from him like some china doll. He had bought her a drink; she had immediately used the napkin to wipe the bright color off of her lips. Neither of them had said much that night, but he had enjoyed her quiet presence. A few hours later, she had left with her friend, and as she pushed her chair back, he told her that he liked to come to the pub on Friday evenings. She had met him there at the same time the following weeks. Sometimes she was accompanied by her friend, and sometimes she had come alone. He name was Elizabeth.

Four weeks later he had seen her for the last time, but the memory was rather cloudy. The day had been dreadful. His petition to have his potions license reinstated had been denied once again, and he was having trouble accessing his Gringott's account. By the time she had arrived, he had likely been quite drunk. It was certainly possible that he had made a complete fool of himself, for he remembered taking her hand at one point. Small, soft fingers had entwined with his. Then, everything was black from that point on. He assumed that he had passed out. How he had made it to his own bed, he was quite unsure. After such a display, he had been rather embarrassed, and it had taken six weeks for him to garner the courage to show his face again. She had not returned, and disgusted with his own maudlin desire to see her every time the pub door opened, he had stopped going.

But here she was and dressed far too scantily for the brisk spring weather that was upon them. The image before him seemed a bit incongruous. Though she had been dolled up, he never recalled seeing so much of her.

If her shirt was immodest, her skirt was positively indecent. It was also tight and short. It seemed to creep up her plump thighs as she walked. If he waited long enough, he was sure to get quite a show. He let the curtain fall across the window as she drew closer. Gazing out of the hazy, dirty window pane, he felt a vague sense of unease as she drew closer. He stepped away from the window as she stopped short and looked at his house.

She seemed to steel herself as she drew in a breath. Her almond shaped eyes squinted as she looked up into the sun; she was trying to gather a bit of nerve he supposed. She looked so heavily burdened for one so young. She walked closer and seemed to shiver with pleasure when she passed his preliminary wards. He quirked his brow, "curious," he murmured.

He held his breath as she approached and knocked on his door.

"What the devil," he muttered as he stepped forward to open the door.

She stood stock still staring at him with large eyes.

"Well? Girl, I haven't got all day, "he groused.

He watched her dark brows raise and then lower in determination. "Well, I'm terribly sorry to bother such a fine gentleman on a Sunday morning, but I have something rather important to discuss with you." She looked at him expectantly.

"Get on with it then."

"You want me to share your business with all and sundry?" She turned her head and looked at the tightly packed houses next to his.

He knew his neighbors were likely listening. It was a quiet morning, and the walls around here were as thin as paper.

"Come in then," he stepped back as she passed by him; he felt the tiny hairs on his body stand on end and gooseflesh appeared on his skin as she passed. It was not altogether unpleasant. He watched as she stood shifting from foot to foot in the middle of his tiny kitchen. Her eyes were closed, and for some strange, unknown reason, she seemed to revel in the, dare he say, _feel _of his home.

He drew closer, and she seemed to lean towards him. Strangely enough, he felt her presence to be both comforting and invigorating. Since Lilly, he had never felt such energy before.

"Through here," he huffed as he stalked past her and led her into the rather cozy den. The carpet and furniture were bare and dusty, but the fire was burning heartily. He sat in an aged leather wing back chair while she perched on the old sofa. Time had worn it down and it was now an indiscernible color somewhere between brown and gray.

The small bundle in her arms began to move and squeak, and then it began to cry. His dark brows rose on his forehead. Surely this chit wasn't here to pass off some by-blow off as his? His cheeks reddened as she pulled down part of her shirt to reveal a plump breast tipped with a swollen rosy nipple. He was unable to look away as drops of milk began to leak from the engorged bud. He watched the squalling child latch onto the tip of her breast and began to grunt as it greedily sucked.

He knew it was wrong, but he felt a bit jealous. He couldn't help his response. Very few women had met with him privately or exposed themselves in such a way. Women usually found him repulsive, and since his release from Azkaban two years ago, he had had no contact with willing witches. He couldn't even find willing whores in the magical world. He was a known Death Eater and the murderer of Dumbledore. Potter had done his level best to have him exonerated of all wrongdoing, but the Wizengamot would not hear of it. All of the memories and witnesses had been disregarded. He suspected it had to do with the new Minister, Robards, whose recent initiatives had made him unpopular; it was unlikely that he would win against Kingsley for another term.

Things had gotten better for him shortly after he had quit going to the pub. Potter had recently had his Potion's License reinstated, and he had been quite busy making a small sum selling potions under an assumed name. Most days were spent in his basement until he drug himself up around midnight to grab a bite to eat and fall into his bed exhausted enough to go to sleep. He had several profitable patents, and he was making a modest sum. He also had a great deal set by in Gringotts. He had intended to buy a house, but he suspected that the good inhabitants of most Wizarding villages would be reticent to let him move in. The Wizarding world wanted nothing to do with him.

"I know I look a sight right now, but I'm dependent on charity at the moment. These aren't my clothes, and I wouldn't be here except that I have no place to go." She stopped her rambling and looked up at him seeming rather lost for a moment.

"Madam, while I am moved by your plight," he paused looking rather unmoved as his dark eyes bore into hers, "I fail to see why you have come to me for succor."

"Listen, I know what you must think and what this looks like, but I'm really not that kind of a girl!" she protested.

His eyebrows rose, "Well, obviously some miracle has occurred here because I fail to see how a 'good girl' who is unmarried becomes impregnated without engaging in intercourse. As I am no deity and I don't remember visiting you in a shower of gold, I suspect your situation has a rather worldly explanation in which I am not a part of the equation. Now, why have you come here? I don't recall engaging your services."

Her cheeks reddened, "You didn't 'engage my services' Severus! I had no idea you were that drunk, but you invited me here. You and I were both upset, and you brought me here, to your home. You were so nice and tender, and I just needed someone. You don't remember? You don't remember…" her eyes began to fill with tears.

He gazed blankly at her trying furiously to remember anything beyond the blackness, but he could not. It was not out of the realm of possibilities that he had brought her here and slept with her. He had done so occasionally years ago when he could find a willing woman, which was quite rare, and never one quite as fetching as her. However, had no recollection of sleeping with her. "Why didn't you come when you found out? Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"I didn't realize I was pregnant at first. I'm on the pill, and I thought I would be fine. And don't look at me like that; I haven't been with anyone else since Teddy broke off our engagement a year and a half ago. I found out I was pregnant, and I told my da' what happened. He was furious and told me to leave. I came here a several times, but you were never home. I asked around at the pub, but everyone seemed rather reluctant to talk about you. I lost my job at the bookstore because I had no way to get to work, and I moved in with a friend of mine and her man. If it hadn't been for them, I would be on the street. As it is now that the baby is here, her man wants me gone because the baby makes such a racket. I can get a place at the shelter, but they won't take women with children." Her lip was trembling as tears trailed down her face.

Severus scowled at her as she cried silently. She used the baby's blanket to try and staunch her tears. It was very possible that he had ignored her as she knocked at the door. When he worked in the basement, he was quite focused and rarely heard anything. Unless she had breached his wards and entered the house, he would not have paid attention to her presence. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his long fingers.

"And how do I know that this babe is mine in any case?" he looked at her large tearful eyes and cursed all female kind for their exasperating ways.

She looked down at the suckling babe tenderly as she cupped its dark hair and pulled it from her breast with a pop and pulled up her shirt. The child gazed up at her with bleary, unfocused eyes and cooed. He reached for his mother, and Severus saw the jolt of energy that left the child's hand. A lock of his mother's hair flew into his hand. Startled, Severus looked to her face. She blushed and removed her hair from the child's grasp. He had never heard of such a young babe displaying wandless magic.

"Does he do that often?" he fixed her with a piercing gaze.

Elizabeth was tongue tied. She had been hard pressed to make excuses for the strange things that happened around her child. She had hoped to avoid such a situation until Severus had accepted them into his home. Part of the reason she had to leave her current residence was due to the strange things that happened when Hadrian was upset. It began subtly at first, something knocked over or flew across the room. During his last fit, everything in the room had been suspended mid air. They had told her in no uncertain terms that she was to leave by the end of the week.

She thought to feign ignorance with Severus, but she looked into his eyes and knew that he would know if she lied.

"Yes," she fidgeted nervously and then smiling sweetly down at the pale little face, she rose and walked over to Severus. Gently, the child and blankets were lowered onto his lap, and he quickly placed his arms around the warm bundle. He stared down into the face of the child, his child. No one could deny that this was his child, poor little bugger. It looked just like him.

"Is it a boy? Dear Merlin, I hope it's a boy. That would be unfortunate enough, but a girl, with that nose?" His face drew into a worried frown as he looked down at the small infant.

She slapped his shoulder, "Of course he's a boy, and don't you say that. He's a very handsome chap!" She smiled as she gazed down at the babe.

Severus looked at her skeptically, "only a mother would say such a thing about this poor, homely child."

Her brows drew down in anger and her face came alive as she scolded him, "Don't you ever say such a thing about this child, your child. He's a beautiful, sweet baby!"

He quirked his lips in a smile at her spunk and in a deep, commanding voice ordered her, "Sit! Woman! and do not speak!"

He pulled out his wand to confirm the paternity of the child. He drew blood from his finger and swiped it across the child's smooth, pale forehead. He heard and intake of breath, and before she could speak he glared at her, "quiet! the child is fine." He spoke the words of an ancient spell, and a green aura appeared around the child. This was his son. He looked up at her, the mother of his child, a young woman who could just as easily have rid herself of the little bud of life that grew in her, disrupting her life.

"My son," his voice was husky with awe; he asked, "what is his name?"

"Hadrian," she smiled. " Hadrian Severus . . ."


	2. Chapter 2

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to my beta peppernator0817 for taking the time to read and provide great suggestions!

This story is AU. It takes place after the war, and Severus has survived.

Under Your Spell

Chapter 2: The Bargain

"Hadrian," it is a good name, he intoned. "So, tell me, Elizabeth. What did you need from me? You mentioned a shelter; is it your intent to leave the child with me?" He frowned and drew his brow down. He didn't think she wanted to give the child up, but it was his goal to set her on edge in order to give himself the upper hand in the situation.

"NO!" she yelled and rose off the couch.

He held the child closer to himself, "Sit," he said sharply. "Then, you will need to make things a little more clearly."

"Well, I had thought if we could stay here, I could get a job. I don't want to . . ."

"What!" He cut her off. "You would leave the child with . . . whom, during the day? Me? You expect me to play nursemaid while you go off to Merlin knows where?" He smirked. "I think not." His brow was furrowed and his lips drew down in a frown.

"Merlin, who?" she began and shook her head in confusion, "well, I want to earn my keep. Perhaps after a couple of weeks I could afford to pay someone to keep him?" she ended hopefully.

"You would spend every penny on providing for his care during the day. And who is going to feed him? Are you going to have him nurse at another woman's breast?" He sneered. "I'll not have my son cared for by some strange Muggle." If it was possible, his scowl grew more fearsome. "Well, I await your rebuttal, or are you going to sit there gaping like a fish all day?"

She looked at him in confusion and then anger, "Muggle? I don't know what you are talking about, but I don't _want_ to leave him. It's just . . . I have nowhere to go and no way to provide for him. I only thought to repay you. I don't expect you to take care of me or your son without compensation," she pleaded.

"Com-pen-sation," he drew the words out suggestively and smirked. "And just what do you think my neighbors would say I was getting if I let you live here, an unattached woman?" he smiled nastily and looked her up and down.

He watched as she tugged on her top and pulled at her skirt. His brow rose questioningly. He was in a bind himself. The Prophet had announced three months ago that the proposed Marriage Law had finally passed. The Ministry was working on the finer details, but the gist of it was that all eligible, fertile, Witches and Wizards would be forced to marry a _suitable_ partner. Since there were far more fertile Wizards than there were Witches, whose childbearing years, though far outstripped Muggles, ended when they were between 70 and 120, Witches beyond the age of 55 would not be forced to produce children or marry because of the complications that could arise in childbirth. However, data had been collected for hundreds of years, and it clearly showed a steep decline in births to pureblood families. There had been a steady rise in the birth of Muggle borns but not enough to offset the losses of pureblood Wizards.

There would be a dearth of eligible witches. Any Wizard or Witch unable to find a spouse would be matched using the Ministries Algorithm. After a year if one was not married, they received a fine. You then had six months to comply or face a year in Azkaban. Wizards would be scrambling to marry foreign brides and Muggles. It was unlikely that any Witch would willingly ally herself with him.

Potter assured him that Robards was behind the law, and although it would cost him the office of Minister, he would not overturn the initiative. The Wizengamot also supported the law, and if Kingsley were elected, he would be unable to rescind it. Couples were given a year to produce a child, and they had two years to produce another offspring. They were then to produce children every two years thereafter until they had at least six magical offspring. The Ministry offered free healthcare to all families, one only had to sign up at the Ministry following their nuptials. Current children under the age of 18 would be covered by the insurance once their parents signed up under the initiative and committed to birthing more children. There was also a stipend of 200 gallons a month per child to offset the cost of raising them.

Severus was hoping to secure Elizabeth's hand. She had proven herself fertile, and he was more than certain that any children she bore him would be very powerful.

"How old is he?" he asked.

"He's two weeks old today," she looked hopefully over at him.

Not even a month old and already performing wandless magic. He needed to see Poppy. There was something strange about this little Muggle of his, and he suspected that whatever it was, was going to prove quite interesting.

"If you are going to stay here," he said brusquely, "you will have to agree to marry me." His eyes met hers, ready for rejection.

"You," she began timidly, "you would marry me?"

He looked into her eyes and saw the rejection _she_ had faced. Her mother had abandoned her, her lover had used and discarded her, and her father had sent her away disgusted by her illegitimate pregnancy. She had even been leery of coming here, believing that he had used her as well. He watched the memories fly by and felt a kinship with her. He had faced a great deal of rejection. He had been unwanted by parents, used by friends, and abandoned by the one woman he loved. Until his near death at the boathouse, his emotions had been stunted, but as he lay dying on the dirty floor, he had slipped away. He recalled a thick fog, and then Lilly had come to him. They had been at their childhood playground where he had first met her. He recalled vividly every word she had said. He had felt the wrongness of his obsession with her, and he had been deeply ashamed that he had wanted her so greatly that he would sacrifice the lives of her husband and child. He had begged her forgiveness, and she had granted it with the condition that he live his life and find love. He had scoffed at the notion, and she had laughed.

"It will find you," Lilly had assured him.

He had let her go willingly and woken with the heavy, leaded feeling in his stomach that a Bezoar was known to cause. He vaguely recalled looking up at Granger and wondering if a woman would ever hold him again. She had whispered softly to him as he faded out of consciousness again. Though he held no tender for his young student, he vividly recalled the pleasure her fingers had given as they slid through his blood clotted hair

Bringing himself back to the moment, he looked at the young woman in front of him speculatively.

"Yes, but I will require a wife, not a place holder. Do you understand? You would be my wife in every sense of the word. You would live with me, bear and care for our children, maintain our home . . . you understand? I want to make certain you know what you are agreeing to. For if you agree, there will be no divorce."

Though some unions could be terminated, he did not intend to join with her in either a hand fasting or a civil ceremony. He was uncertain how her Muggle nature would affect their magical vows, but if they bonded in a Wizarding ceremony, she would be held to the law if nothing else. Though, he suspected that she would be just as subject to the vow as he. He would be notified if she strayed, and she would be duly punished. He would be unable to lay with another woman. It was in his nature to honor vows, so he did not think twice at such a pledge of fidelity to this woman who had already given herself to him and given him a powerful son.

Without knowing, he had sought such a bond all his life. He had gazed into her mind, and he knew she was not the sort of woman who neither took vows lightly nor was she the sort to have meaningless dalliances. They may, at some point, become rather inured to each other's follies and foibles. Most couples, particularly those who lived such lengthy lives as Wizards and Witches, were rather creative in their means to make their marriages work. He was, after all, a potions master. He smiled deviously. He knew she had been drawn to him, and she had willingly shared his bed. He would make certain that she enjoyed herself there and would seek him out as often as she could. Carnal pleasures alone would be reason enough for him to make such an alliance. He had lived without for too long.

"What do you mean, Wizard? Does this have to do with the blood on Hadrian's forehead? Are you some kind of Wiccan?" her brow arched in confusion.

Severus snapped out of his pleasant musing and cocked his head speculatively. He rationed that he could always Obliviate her if she reacted badly.

"No, I am not 'some kind of Wiccan,'" he said derisively. "I am a Wizard. Most of us live separately and are unknown to non magic folk or Muggles."

He wielded his wand and transfigured the coffee table into a chair, lifted it off of the floor a foot, and disillusioned it so that it was invisible. "This is only a sampling of what magic can do. It is at the very core of our lives, and you would be a part of this world. I realize that this is a shock and will take a great deal of adjusting for you, but your son, our son is a Wizard. He will be raised with other Wizards. I have no objection to you teaching him about his Muggle heritage; after all, I am half Muggle. However, he will be educated as a Wizard," he pierced her with a questioning look.

She swallowed loudly and looked from the space that had previously held the table/chair and back at him with large, frightened eyes.

"Can you, could you harm someone with magic? Make them invisible forever or hurt them?" she gnawed her lower lip and her fingers threaded together nervously.

He drew the babe close to him, stood, and knelt at her feet. Drawing close to her, he spoke calmly and softly, "I would never harm you or the child with either magic or force. I swear this to you." Shimmering sparks of gold wove themselves around him, her and the child.

She trembled in awe as the magic threaded about them, and she seemed to calm and her eyes glazed with pleasure as the vow took effect. He placed his hand on her soft thigh, and he heard her moan lightly. He looked up, startled, to see her cheeks pink prettily and her pupils dilate. Touching her stirred something within him as well. He felt the magic surge through him. It was very pleasant.

"I know this is a great deal to take in, but if we are to marry, it must be today. I will see to all of your needs. You have nothing to fear from me. I will protect you, and I am in a position to provide for your well being. What say you?" He gently placed the sleeping babe in her lap.

She met his gaze and evidently found what she was looking for there, for she answered with a very confident, "Yes."

"Well, then, you can not show up at the ministry as such," he gestured to her garb. I hope you don't mind but, he waved his wand and the long lengths of her hair were made a healthy, shiny brown that matched her natural color, "a marked improvement. Please refrain from dying it such unnatural shades in the future. Your true color suits you much better," he remarked imperiously.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she stroked her newly restored locks. "I never wanted to, but Tilda said I needed a change. Thank you," she looked up at him gratefully.

He was unused to such thanks, and he felt something stir within him at her doe eyed stare.

"Would you care to freshen up before we leave? We will need to run a few errands. I take it that all of your belongings are in the bag you brought with you?" He gestured to the large bag that hung off her shoulder.

"Yes, most of this is for Hadrian. I have some things at my father's house, but I was unable to get them before I left. I don't imagine most of the clothes would fit now, but it would be nice to have my things. Do you think we could collect them sometime?" She queried.

"Of course, but not today." He would need to bring her to Madam Malkin's, they would need things for the baby, and his house was sorely under stocked to provide for his new, little family. He sighed. Well, there was nothing to do for it.

Just as he turned to escort her up the stairs, his wards were triggered. Someone had apparated onto his walk. His wards provided secrecy for Wizards apparating to his home; they dampened the noise of apparition and shielded his guest from view with a version of a notice-me-not charm.

He heard a knock at his door.

He walked through the kitchen, to the small foyer and opened the door trepidatiously. He was not in the mood for more news of any sort.

"Professor!" an enthusiastic Mr. Potter grasped him and pulled him unceremoniously into a hug. "We've done it!"

Severus' brow drew down chidingly, "Mr. Potter, this is hardly appropriate," he snapped. "Come in."

Only then did he notice that the exuberant Mr. Potter was accompanied by the even more fanatical, dewy eyed Ms. Granger. "Merlin, is Mr. Weasley hiding in your pocket as well or am I at least to be spared his brilliant rejoinders this day?"

Hello Professor," Ms. Granger returned breathily.

Severus rolled his eyes and invited them into the sitting room where the fire glowed gently shedding a soft, warm light over Elizabeth and the sleeping child. Though she still looked a wanton mess in her skimpy clothing, the change in her hair alone made her much more appealing. It cascaded around her in dark silky waves. She looked like Lady Godiva come to life on his ratty couch. He shook his head at such a ridiculous notion.

He removed the disillusionment spell on the chair and transformed it into a loveseat that would seat Potter and Granger. He heard Elizabeth's intake of breath as he passed her to sit in his chair. "Please sit," he gestured for his guests to the newly transfigured furniture.

He watched, fascinated, for a moment while Potter's mouth tried to catch up with his brain. The young man gaped like a fish at Elizabeth before taking a breath.

"Professor," Potter took another breath, "the Wizengamot has finally agreed to review the specifics of your case, that is, after Headmistress Mcgonagall's appointment to the legislative body yesterday. She convinced them that a review of the evidence was necessary. She will also be sending a formal request to you for an application. She convinced the Board of Governors that it was impractical to have the potions used in the infirmary ordered from other sources, as the current Potions professor is unable to keep up with the workload or proficiently make most of the more difficult potions needed. She created a position, within the infirmary, for a Potion Master. You would have your old lab and rooms. She kept them vacant for you," he smiled boyishly.

Miss. Granger raced to fill the lull in conversation, "Sir, Severus . . . we feel certain the Wizengamot will overturn their ruling. You will likely be granted the Order of Merlin First Class that you are so rightfully due," she zealously affirmed.

Potter balked and Severus grimaced at her familiar use of his given name and the inappropriate way she was behaving. "Miss. Granger, I have not given you leave to address me so informally,"

"But Severus," she interrupted him. "I thought that, perhaps, since, well . . . as you are unattached," here she gazed at Elizabeth who was eyeing the situation with great interest, "well, I thought perhaps you would be seeking a wife, given the recent push from the Ministry."

He cut her off quickly, "Miss Granger! I find your line of discourse highly inappropriate. Particularly in the regard that it is coming on the heels of a proposal that I have so recently delivered. Miss. Granger, " his voice was cutting and snide, "might I introduce you to the soon-to-be Mrs. Snape?" He gestured to Elizabeth and smirked at his former student.

He was quite confused as to why Granger, of all people, was throwing herself at him. She had rarely spoken to him on those occasions when she had come to see him with Potter. She had never evinced an interest in him. He thought she was involved with Weasley. He wondered if it was some way to garner further public approval for him, or perhaps she had thrown herself into the plight of his redemption so fully, she fancied herself his savior? He remembered the fate of the House Elves quite clearly, and he was no more receptive to her machinations than they had been.

Granger stood violently and bounded quickly over to Elizabeth, "You can't mean to marry _this_ woman!" She sneered at Elizabeth with clear distaste. Elizabeth drew back and seemed completely repulsed by Granger. She held the babe to her and turned her body to protect him.

"She has somehow trapped you into this situation. You don't have to marry her. Are you even sure the child is yours?" Her voice was verging on hysteria.

He stood. "Ms. Granger! Control yourself! I'm shocked. Where is the Gryffindor sentimentality for which you are so well known? I thought you one to stand up for the downtrodden, unrepresented women of society and not a proponent of stodgy, patriarchal nonsense. Do you mean to cast aspirations upon her character because she has born a child to me out of wedlock, or do you seek to condemn her for the way she is dressed? I never thought you as shallow as to judge an individual upon their physical appearance alone or to make snap judgments on character before you have the lay of the land." She crossed the room to stand before him and grasped his jacket by the lapels. "Unhand me this instant!" He looked into her wild eyes and could find no trace of the calm, logical student that had sat in his classroom.

"You can't," she was shaking and clutching onto him. "You can't marry her Severus. You must marry ME! I have waited patiently for the right time . . ." Her face was set in a rictus of insanity.

Potter was clearly stunned, gaping at her dramatics. He finally snapped to himself, "Hermione! How could you do this to Ron?" He was clearly disgusted by her display. Severus glanced at Elizabeth, who seemed relieved that Ms. Granger had directed her attention elsewhere. He nodded to the stairs and watched as she quietly extricated herself from the room.

"Ms. Granger," he said through gritted teeth as he plied her clutching fingers from his jacket. "You will leave this instant. I have no desire to see you or have any dealings with you. You will refrain from addressing my wife in the future, and if you threaten her or my son, I cannot be held responsible for the actions that your inappropriate behavior will bring about." He ushered her towards the door.

"But, Severus, please, _please_! I love you. How can you do this to me?" her eyes filled with tears. "I will die if you turn me away. I can't bear . . ."

He interrupted her emotional rant, "Miss. Granger. I am sorry that you feel this way, but there is absolutely nothing that I can or will do for you. I do not return your affections. I suggest you reevaluate your motives and divert your affections to a more . . . suitable and willing individual. Might I suggest Mr. Weasley? Now, leave, and do not darken my doorstep again." He opened his door and backed her out of it. He closed the door to her tear stained faced. He stood and listened to her pound on the aged yet solid wood. She ranted incoherently and vacillated between anger and tears. She would be a problem. He returned to the sitting room to find Elizabeth waiting calmly at the bottom of the stairs and Mr. Potter dumbfounded in the middle of the sitting room.

"Well," Potter said and met his gaze with confusion, "that was certainly unexpected. Sir, I had no idea. She never once mentioned anything to me. I certainly never would have brought her here had I believed she was so imbalanced. Perhaps she is merely suffering from hysteria brought upon by exhaustion? You know how she gets when she is working on a project. She is quite single minded. I'm sure, with a bit of rest, she will be back to herself in no time. I'm sure she will be quite embarrassed at her antics. I'm sure . . . ." Potter fidgeted and looked around the room seeming rather at a loss for anything else to say.

"It is alright Mr. Potter. I appreciate your efforts on my behalf," he reached out his hand to shake the young mans in a firm grip. "I have a feeling that Ms. Granger decided to make me one of her projects. Perhaps it is as you say and she is merely overwrought." He turned to Elizabeth thoughtfully, "however, I would like to invite you to the Ministry this morning to stand as my witness. Would you care to join us?" He arched his brow waiting for the young man to reply.

The boy seemed relieved and nodded enthusiastically, "of course Sir!"

"But first, you should see Ms. Granger home; I think." he nodded to the door.

Potter blushed, "of course Sir. I'll just take her to Mrs. Weasley. Shall I meet you in the Atrium in half an hour?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. That would be most acceptable." He watched the boy walk out of the room, into the foyer and open the door, where he lifted Ms. Granger from her knees where she crouched on his stoop. The door shut, and they apparated with a pop.


	3. Chapter 3

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism.

This story is AU. It takes place after the war, and Severus has survived.

Under Your Spell

Chapter 3 The Union

"Hand me the child," he said gently. "I will see to him while you ready yourself." He gestured for her to follow him up the stairs. He showed her to the bathroom, and he went to his room and transfigured one of his robes to fit her. He pulled out a worn, wooden box and took several tortoiseshell combs from it and a small ring that he pocketed. He walked to the bathroom and shyly offered the items to her through the open bathroom door and accepted her softly spoken thanks.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her wide eyes and hoped she was not having second thoughts.

She smiled at him, "yes, I'm fine. Thank you Severus."

He shifted the child in the crook of his arm, "we will await you in the sitting room," he caught another glimpse of her smile before he walked briskly down the creaking stairs and into the warm sitting room. The old leather chair creaked as he sat gingerly in it. He looked down at his mildly curious son. "Well, what do you think of all of this," he asked the boy. The child struggled to focus his eyes in the dim firelight and blinked up at him. His little fists moved and he cooed and squinted up at his father. Severus smiled down at him, "I will do my best to be a good father to you and provide you with a welcoming home, an excellent education, and as much food as you can eat. I will never raise my hand to you or your mother, and I will do my best to keep you safe," he spoke in his low, melodious voice. The child cooed at him again and reached his little fist forward. He saw the same sparkle of power announce itself as a lock of his long, raven colored hair flew forward and tiny, reaching fingers latched around it.

"You will need to understand that there are rules, Hadrian. I expect you to follow them and mind me and your mother," he said sternly. The child met his gaze and squawked. He chuckled and ran his hand through the inky down on the child's head. Like most new fathers, he was amazed by the little life he held in his hands. He felt some strange emotion clutch at his heart, and he bent his head down to kiss the smooth forehead of his son. "My son."

He heard the stairs creak as Elizabeth made her way down. He hoped that she hadn't minded using the old bar of soap he had sitting on the tub. It was all he had, and he immediately decided to brew her soaps, oils, shampoo, and lotions that would be attuned to her body chemistry.

He looked up and was startled to see her altered appearance. Her now dark, damp hair was pulled back into an intricate twist and held with the combs. His robes were rather austere on her but did little to hide her generous curves. She clearly lacked foundational garments and must have left her flimsy, cotton top on under the robes. Her breasts were heavy and round, and rather than looking tawdry or frumpy, she looked demure and alluring.

Standing swiftly, he felt Hadrian tug on his hair as he walked over to her. She gently untangled the child's fingers from his hair, and he placed the babe in her arms. With a flourish of his wand, he transfigured a pillow into a warm plush blanket to tuck around the boy. He gently linked his arm with hers, "are you ready?", his curious eyes met hers. She nodded, and he walked with her to the foyer. "We are going to apparate," he said patiently. It is a form of magical travel in which we leave this place and appear in another.

Her eyes grew large and she clutched at his arm. "Do not worry. It is safe for both you and the child. You may feel a bit queasy once we arrive. Remember to breathe deeply. It may also help to close your eyes while we travel."

He smiled as she closed her eyes, pulled the child to her chest, and tucked her head under his chin. Something in his chest tightened to feel her turn to him for comfort and protection. Gentle fingers slid across her back calming and relaxing her tense muscles.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded mutely, head still tucked under his pointy chin.

He apparated them into one of the many apparition chambers within the ministry. Giving her a moment to catch her bearings, he steadied her as she wobbled a bit with her eyes closed. Breathing deeply, she looked down at the babe, who was gazing up at her with wide, dark eyes.

Taking her gently by the arm, they headed toward the Atrium where Mr. Potter awaited.

Elizabeth took everything in with goggle-eyed amazement. She cuddled the child close to her and leaned into Severus as they walked through the cavernous room. They drew comfort from each other's nearness. Her bright, brown eyes took everything in; she seemed fascinated by the brightly robed Wizard and Witches walking purposefully across the white veined marble; their shoes clicked across the smooth surface. The pointed hats and jaunty feathers that topped beautifully coiffed heads drew her curious gaze. She shivered and sighed as they passed magic wielding wands and groups of chattering officials.

Severus wasn't sure if she was reacting to the magic or the strangeness of it all. He spotted Mr. Potter and guided her over to the smartly dressed young man.

"Hello Professor," Potter smiled at him.

"Potter," he nodded at the young man, "I've told you and your friends not to call me Professor."

"Yes Sir," the young man looked around nervously, "Well, I left Hermione with Mrs. Weasley. She was still quite upset. Mrs. Weasley was just as confused. Hermione was sweating and pale. She kept saying that she had waited patiently for the right time. . . Sir, I noticed that she was different, quiet, after the battle. I thought it was merely her reaction to so much death. I just don't understand. She love's Ron. Thankfully, he hasn't seen her yet." The young man looked up nervously at him and fidgeted.

Severus pointedly ignored the comments about Granger. Instead he noticed that Potter was fidgeting again. "What is it Potter," his left eyebrow perched in an imperious stance on his forehead.

"I have some rather disturbing news, Sir." He shuffled anxiously, "Bellatrix Black was spotted in Hogsmeade."

Severus started, "It can't be her," he scoffed, "I was told that Molly Weasley killed her."

"I asked after her body, but no one was able to tell me whether her corpse was in the pyre with the other Death Eaters. Donovan confirmed that it was Bellatrix in Hogsmeade; of that there is no doubt. She attacked several people, set fire to the Hog's Head, and left the Dark Mark siegel slithering in the sky. One of our Aurors was present and confirmed her wand signature." The young man swallowed thickly.

"Well, that's just perfect," Snape muttered darkly, " I shall be on alert. Come." He walked off with Elizabeth in tow.

Together, they walked towards the lift, which would take them to the Department of Marriages, Births and Deaths where a Ministry Official would oversee the bonding. Severus looked down at the young, wide-eyed woman at his side. The lift gate opened to reveal an astonished Mr. Weasley.

"Oh!," he exclaimed. "Well, hello Harry, Severus, and . . . Miss." Arthur nodded and gave them a broad, friendly smile. "Where are you three off to today? I was just about to grab some tea at the canteen."

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Potter said as he shook the older man's hand. "We are going to Severus' bonding ceremony. Would you like to come?" He queried. Arthur had always been a proponent of Severus' welfare, particularly after the antivenin he brewed saved the auburn haired man's life.

Arthur looked questioningly at Severus, and the raven haired man nodded, "It would be an honor to have you there Arthur."

Mr. Weasley smiled at them, "Well, I'd love to! Molly will be green with envy that she wasn't invited!" He interjected grandly. Stepping back to allow them to enter the lift, he reached around Harry to press the correct button that would bring them to their destination.

Elizabeth squealed as the elevator traveled sideways, and she clung fiercely to Severus' arm. "It's all right," Severus' deep voice filled the small compartment, "we will arrive shortly." His large hand covered hers, where it held tightly onto his arm. She closed her eyes and pushed her face into his woolen cloak. He heard her inhale deeply and slowly exhale. She looked up at him, and her eyes met dark, bemused orbs. She straightened and pulled away slightly, blushing.

"Have you never ridden the lift at the Ministry?" Arthur inquired in a friendly voice. When Elizabeth met his eye, he reached his hand forward, "Arthur Weasley, my dear," he shook her hand gently.

"Arthur," Severus spoke, "please allow me to introduce you to my fiancé, Elizabeth. She's a Muggle." Severus smirked.

"Merlin!" Arthur whispered reverently, "Are you really?"

Harry chuckled, "you'll have to forgive Mr. Weasley, Elizabeth. He is rather fascinated with Muggles."

"Is, is everyone here a Wizard?" She asked timidly.

"For the most part," Arthur replied eagerly. "There are a few Squibs, non-magic folk born to Magical parents, but there are no Muggles working in the Ministry of Magic. We did have a young woman working in our Muggle outreach program, but she recently married a Wizard and decided to stay home and raise a family. Due to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, we keep our world hidden from Muggles. It is much safer for all parties involved that way. How long have you known Severus?" Arthur asked.

Elizabeth blushed, and Severus spoke up, "For a little over a year I suppose," he shifted uncomfortably.

If anyone noticed her embarrassment, they refrained from commenting. Arthur kept up the conversation by questioning Elizabeth about various Muggle devices, and she answered willingly. Severus found her to be pleasant and calm. The babe began to cry as the lift halted in front of the Office of Marriage, Births and Deaths. Severus drew her forward and opened the door ushering her through gently. She shushed the child, but he was having none of it.

Looking up at him with large, apologetic eyes she whispered, "He's hungry."

He smirked, "of course he is. You may feed him," he gestured to a seat in the corner and cast a notice-me-not spell on her. She looked nervously at him, but when his magic settled over her, she visibly relaxed. "No one will see you," he reassured her.

Severus filled out the paperwork while waiting for her to take care of the child. When she was through, an elderly Wizard ushered them into the ceremonial nave. The vows were simple and straightforward. They promised to honor and respect each other. There would be no abuse and they would keep one another's secrets. He would protect and support her, and she would care for him and keep his home. He slipped the antique ring on her finger and felt it settle and resize. Her eyebrows shot up in alarm; his lips quirked in what she would come to discern was his version of a smile.

They were bound in fidelity, which inherently united them in an intrinsic way. Severus felt it immediately; it was as if a portion of her consciousness washed over him. He had heard that in magical bondings each partner could feel the other's magic. However, she was Muggle. What he felt was a wash of power flow through him that held his own signature. It was as if he were connected to an outlet of abundant energy, the likes of which he had never felt before. It was similar to the feeling that had come over him when she had entered his home, but this was stronger and more . . . tangible. He had felt it tease him at moments when she was near, touching him. He was even more eager to speak with Poppy. He knew she was Muggle, without a doubt. She would be unable to wield a wand, but her reaction his wards and, indeed, to the magics performed around her suggested sensitivity and a kinship or perhaps symbiotic relationship? He tentatively reached out and felt the power within her. "Curious," he mumbled.

He looked at the young woman next to him, his wife, and he was inexplicably charmed by her shy, girlish smile. He came to himself and realized that they were all looking at him expectantly. He looked at Potter who raised his eyebrows and puckered ridiculously. "Oh, yes," he thought. He bent forward and kissed her chastely.

The Ministry Official brought out a set of forms for them to fill out declaring the child his and their first born. He was enrolled in the healthcare and monetary compensation programs. The latter would be deposited into his Gringotts account monthly. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley lent their signatures to their marriage certificate as witnesses.

Severus was amused by Potter's goofy smile, which was mirrored by Mr. Weasley's grin. "Thank you, gentleman," he nodded to them both.

"You're quite welcome, Severus," Mr. Weasley patted the dark Wizard on the shoulder, "Molly will be issuing a dinner invitation shortly, you can be sure. I know she will want to make Mrs. Snape feel welcome." The older man smiled brightly at Elizabeth and offered his hand. He took her small fingers in his and wished her well, "Well, my dear, it was a pleasure meeting you; I wish you all the best. It's time I head back to work! I'll see you later Harry," and with that, he was off.

Potter mussed his already untidy hair and grinned at the couple, "Well, Sir, Congratulations!" The young man shuffled his feet awkwardly before grasping Severus in an exuberant hug. "Mrs. Snape," Potter shook her hand gently and peeked down at the now sleeping child. Smiling up at the boyishly he offered, "Perhaps you two would like to have lunch with me?"

Though his enthusiasm was wearing Severus thin, the older Wizard relented, "Lead on Mr. Potter. I suppose you have someplace in mind? We have other errands to see to in Diagon Alley, but I suppose they will keep.

Gently, he slipped his arm around his wife . . . his wife. He contemplated this new reality for a moment and enjoyed the feel of her in his arm as he drew her to his side. They followed Potter mutely back to the atrium and to the floo.


	4. Chapter 4

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments. I know Severus is going to get a little OOC here, I hope you'll bear with me.

Under Your Spell

Chapter 4 Green Eyed Monster

Mr. Potter was clearly stunned; Severus observed the anteroom of the restaurant with detached interest when he arrived. Potter had preceded them both and demonstrated the use of the floo. He had coaxed Elizabeth into allowing him to travel with his son. She followed Potter, and he had just stepped out of the floo with the child and into her tirade.

As a man, a spy, who had survived the torture and vitriol spewed by the Dark Lord, he stood stoically yet bemused at the site of his new wife in what could only be termed as a tizzy. She was covered in ash and soot and stood arms akimbo, hair falling out of the combs. He flicked his wrist deftly to insure that curious eyes and ears would not witness her eruption. For, though she struck him as a rather calm, placid sort, he knew that she had reached her limit. Tolerance at its breaking point, she snapped.

He smiled slyly. While he appreciated her even temperament, what was the fun of living with a woman from whom one could elicit no extreme emotion? No, one did not wish for a violent harridan, but what man wanted an apathetic woman in his bed? He had always enjoyed the banter he shared with both Minerva and Poppy, and on occasion, Hooch when she was sober.

He nodded his head toward the door and glared at Potter, "It might be best if you wait outside, Mr. Potter. We'll be along." His deep, even voice filled the room, and he arched his brow and watched the young man back slowly into the restaurant proper.

Marginally tilting his head, his calm, obsidian eyes were drawn to the heaving figure of his wife. She was quite a site with the way his dark, woolen robes molded to her petite yet rubenesque form.

"I. Will. Never. The nerve . . . pushing me into the fireplace and sending me spinning. I let you yank me from one end of England to another without saying a word even though it felt like my stomach had been yanked out of my throat - and leaving one place and appearing in another - and disappearing furniture - and everyone wearing funny clothes and all of that strange energy crawling all over my skin like ants- and married to a man I don't know. Never, Never, NEVER. I will NEVER get into one of those floos again Severus Snape! You wave your little wand around all you like, but if you ever get me near one of those fireplaces with a mind to pull me through, I swear I'll . . "

Throughout her rant, he had calmly made his way across the room to her. Vanishing the detritus from her clothing, he placed a now curious and alert babe in her arms before deftly repairing her hair with his nimble fingers. He adjusted the combs in her rich, dark locks, keeping his face impassive. He looked down his prodigious nose at her.

"I'm sorry," she huffed and looked away sheepishly. Her lovely face was glowing with a healthy blush and her brown eyes shown with emotion. That stubborn little chin of hers which had jutted out petulantly was now tucked to her luscious bosoms.

"Hmmm," he intoned as he tilted her trembling chin so that their eyes met. "Are you quite finished?" His voice was rich, deep and calming. Tear glistened in her brown eyes, and he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing the corners of her eyes where the tremulous tears hung on her sooty lashes. He choked most of it up to hormones. Women's bodies teemed with hormones on a regular basis. Any Potion's Master worth his salt knew that and could determine the effects of a potion based on where a woman was at in her cycle. Pregnant women and new mothers practically ran rampant with them. It was a nightmare treating them.

"I," she began. Her small hand covered his where it lay against her cheek. "Thank you, Severus."

He found the blush that suffused her cheeks charming.

Her eyes never left his as she tilted her head and raised her shoulder self-consciously. Her full lips pressed together, and every nuance of her expression spoke of her chagrin, "I really didn't mean to behave so abominably."

His finger was still under her chin, and she lowered her lashes to avoid his gaze.

This was something rather new for the once hardened spy. The moment seemed to stand still as he gazed down at his wife. "I can only imagine that," he gestured with his fine, long fingers, "all this is rather . . . disconcerting. However, it might be best if you communicate your misgivings and frustrations to me rather than . . ." here, he gestured wryly to her and quirked his eyebrows. He knew that if anyone had observed their calm exchange, they would not believe what they were seeing and hearing from Severus Snape. It seemed that the end of the war, time in Azkaban and most importantly his near death had all taken their toll on him. He wanted nothing more than to meet out the rest of his days quietly, working in his lab and taking care of his new family. Well, he considered his wife and child, maybe not too quietly. A little excitement might not be so unwelcomed.

He felt the pressure of her hands on his and his chest as she rose on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips. At a loss for words, he could only raise his brows in surprise. His little wife smiled as she coyly pressed against him and ran her right hand up his chest and through his loose hair. Her left hand still clutched his tense large hand at her cheek. His digits held fast to the crisp handkerchief.

Someone cleared his throat behind them, and the moment was over. He turned with a jerk to glare sternly at the maitre d, a young, pompous wizard whose attempt at haughty disinterest was ruined by his rather gregarious moustache.

Elizabeth's barely suppressed giggle did not escape her husband, who looked down at her, slyly quirking his lips.

"If you will, Sir, Madam, follow me." The young man ordered. "Your table awaits."

Placing his hand on her back, Severus guided his wife out of the room, and in a very unSnapelike gesture. He reached down and pinched her lovely, ample bottom.

"Oh!" Elizabeth squealed and slapped at his wandering hand.

"The next time you throw a fit like that, wife, I will put you over my knee." He wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Severus!" Elizabeth admonished in a loud whisper as she blushed.

Potter must have heard because Severus noted that the boy would not meet his eye throughout the course of the meal. Severus had taken his child so that Elizabeth could eat. He noticed that she seemed a bit tired, but surely, that was to be expected of a new mother?

After eating, they bid Potter farewell, promising to meet him again soon, and they headed out to Diagon Alley. He paid particular attention to her response to those around them. There were moments where she sighed with contentment and others in which she bristled with discomfort. His brows drew down in concentration, and as they neared Madam Malkin's, he failed to notice a familiar figure following him and watching curiously.

The weather was warm and cool, and the sun shined down on the busy street as Witches and Wizards ran errands and did their shopping. Severus ushered his wife and child into the store, and they waited patiently while Madam Malkin helped another customer. When she was through, she greeted them politely. Severus had been a bit hesitant, as he was unsure of the reception he would receive from her.

"Ahh, Severus. It is good to see you. I was speaking with the Headmistress last week, and she assured me that you would be returning to Hogwarts. Is this so?" She chattered on amiably, and he bore it mutely. She was a known gossip, so the best reaction was no reaction.

"Well," the plump seamstress fluttered around Elizabeth curiously and peeked at the babe. She never stopped moving or talking, "and who do we have here?" She smiled at them.

"This is Mrs. Snape and my son. I would appreciate it if you would provide her with a full traditional trousseau." He continued in a low, even voice, "I know it will be impossible to complete such an order today, but I would prefer that she have a week's worth of clothing including undergarments and shoes by the time we leave today. Do you have enough ready made items?" He inquired.

The older woman's eyes lit with pleasure, "Of course!" She exclaimed brightly. Sales had slowly started to rise after the war, but such a commission would greatly help her recoup her losses from the downturn, the lean times, that had come about during Voldemort's rise to power. She looked over Elizabeth and appreciated her lovely, curvy figure. She gave a little moue of distaste, "You know my dear," she remarked conversationally " so many young witches are following the Muggle fashions these days. It is dreadful. They are all skin and bones and seek to show entirely too much of their scanty flesh. What Wizard wants to marry an bony, immodest girl who gives the goods away? Hmmm? But I can tell that you are different."

She nodded questioningly. "You are well made; that's for sure. Just look at you." She said as she pulled the young woman after her into a dressing room. Elizabeth followed her, wordlessly glancing at her husband who nodded reassuringly.

Madam Malkin gestured to a chair behind a low dais, which was flanked by tall mirrors. "Please have a seat Mr. Snape. I'm sure you would like to approve your new wife's wardrobe?" She smiled pleasantly at the increasingly taciturn Wizard.

"Actually, Madam, I have a few errands to run. I trust you to see that she is dressed both tastefully and modestly. It would please me to keep her dressed more . . . traditionally. Have the bill charged to my Gringotts account. I trust you still have my information on file?" He nodded at her and his eyes met hers pointedly conveying these strict dictates.

"Of course!" She smiled and quickly dismissed him and pulled his wife after her.

The dark wizard made his way towards a nearby furniture maker to purchase items for his son. He felt a swift pull on his arm and turned to stare into the steel grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, now, let me look at you." The blond wizard huffed imperiously. His well manicured hands reached forward to smooth the dark robes of his longtime friend. They stood nearly eye to eye; though, Severus was a tad taller. "Are you going to tell me why you've been ignoring my owls?" He cocked his head and arched a blond brow. "Or are you going to stand there and wait until I expire with curiosity." He ended blandly. The straight line of his lips curled distastefully.

"Come," the blond ordered and tapped Severus' broad shoulder with the silver head of his cane.

"Let's have a drink."

Severus eyed his shoulder and slowly met the mirth filled eyes of his old friend, "I'm on an errand, Lucius," he sneered. "I don't have time for word play today. I'm sorry I did not return your owls, but I thought it best that we keep some . . . distance until things settled." His lips drew down in a frown. He felt guilty that he had avoided Lucius, but he also knew that it would do neither of them any favors to be seen together.

"Nonsense," Lucius huffed, "I owe both you and Dumbledore for keeping my sorry hide out of Azkaban. I owe you for a great deal more, but . . . I am loth to thank you to profusely, lest you ask for some reward that I am hesitant to part with. So I'll keep things less effusive if you please." He smiled the smile of a Slytherin, "Now, tell me about the young woman on your arm earlier and the child. Are they yours?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but yes, they are mine." The dark wizard turned to complete his task and the blond man followed. Their passage was marked by many curious eyes.

Severus began before Lucius could pelt him with fifty questions he didn't wish to answer, "So, how have you been Lucius."

He noticed the other man did not answer directly, and he stopped short to gaze into those telling eyes, "What is it? Is it Cissa? Draco? Are you well?" He knew at once that something was not as it should be.

"It is . . . everything is . . . fine. You didn't hear?" Lucius gently pulled Severus forward and they began to walk.

Severus guided him towards the furniture maker's story and they entered quietly and cast silencing spells to keep their conversation private.

Lucius leaned forward and whispered stealthily, "Someone has been attacking my family, Draco, Cicca and myself. The last attack was on the Greengrass girl, Draco's fiancé." Lucius' calm eyes belied the emotion that Severus knew he was feeling.

"Is she alright? I thought Draco was engaged to the Parkinson girl."

"Yes. And, no, I broke off the engagement after her father was thrown into Azkaban. Their manor and fortune were seized by the Ministry for his support of Voldemort. He was unwise in his dealings and the bribes were easily traced as were his disbursements to Voldemort. He also abused the Muggle Borns in his department, and the deaths of several young women were traced to him. His wife killed herself shortly after his trial, and Pansey was left destitute. Had she shown Draco some loyalty, I might have honored the contract. However, she was clearly pregnant at her father's trial. She tried to plead with me, but I would hear none of it. Draco seemed glad enough to be rid of her, and Miss. Greengrass has proved to be a more worthy replacement."

Severus listened stoically. "Have you any idea who perpetrated the attacks?" Severus asked.

"Until recently, no. However, Bella was spotted in Hogsmeade; did you hear?" His calm eyes gazed into those seemingly cold, dark orbs. He swallowed thickly and leaned into the taller man. "It had to be her. I thought she was dead . . . " he paused, staring out the filmy glass of a nearby window pane. "She must have survived and found out about my treachery. Now, she is out to kill us all. I never thought that she would try to harm her sister, but . . . it was awful Severus. There was so much blood. You know how many times she miscarried before Draco. Now this new Ministry initiative. . . She is determined to have another child." He clenched his jaw and stepped back. "She's breeding again, and I am scared that this one or the next will do her in. Damn Ministry." He huffed.

"I am . . . dreadfully sorry for your loss, Lucius. I can make a potion that may help." He offered.

"Yes, thank you Severus, but you know it never helped before. I wish I knew what the problem was. We've seen numerous healers, who can give us no answers." His face remained emotionless and his eyes calm like a crystal clear pools.

Severus cleared his throat and turned to give the man some privacy. He browsed their selection of cribs. By the time he had chosen a well made serviceable crib of cherry wood and a matching dresser, Lucius had returned to his side. "Are you really going to raise that child in that cesspool of a home you were brought up in?" He sneered.

"Fuck off, Lucius." The dark wizard jabbed in return. "No, I'm going to sell the house." He returned disgruntled, "Potter tells me that Minerva is going to offer me a job, and I've been thinking of buying a home. Perhaps I'll find a place in Hogsmeade?"

Lucius sniffed dismissively, "Of course," he drawled, "some charming little cottage I'm sure."

Severus ignored his friend's slight. He was use to Lucius' form of banter. "Come, old friend," he patted Lucius' shoulder and went to pay for his purchases. After consulting Lucius, he visited a shop just around the corner that sold children's clothing and linens. The two men exchanged what, for them, passed as jovial banter while Severus picked out blankets, clothing, nappies, and a other odds and ends for his son. He reduced all of the items and placed them in his pocket alongside the crib. They returned to Madam Malkin's to find their wives sitting together and having tea on a garish pink settee in the back of the store.

Severus noticed his wife's change in clothing. She wore a rich woolen under dress in green that was topped with a ornate green and gray brocade corset. The loose butter soft woolen sleeves accentuated her narrow wrists. The contrast between his small, curvy wife and the stately, slender Narcissa Malfoy was poignant. Though very different, they made a charming picture, with his son cradled in the doting blond woman's arms. His wife smiled politely up at Cissa, and Severus heard Lucius' intake of breath.

"Lucky little bugger, your boy" Lucius whispered, "I wouldn't mind being squeezed between those two. I can certainly appreciate your young wife's . . . charms." He grinned rakishly at his dark haired friend.

"Lucius, you lecher, keep your eyes where they belong," Severus smirked.

Neither of them wanted to disturb the charming scene, but Severus' patience quickly tired. "Narcissa, a pleasure to see you," Severus murmured as he took the pale woman's hand and kissed her knuckles. "I see you have met my wife, Elizabeth."

"Yes, I have, Severus. She's such a charming young woman." Narcissa, ever graceful, replied. "Why," her eyes narrowed, "haven't you brought her to dinner? And, why am I only, just now, finding out about your son!" She exclaimed softly, self-righteously.

At this point, she ignored him and began talking about him to his child, who cooed in agreement with her, "What a naughty daddy you have, Hadrian. We will definitely have to take him to task. You just leave it to Aunty Cissa. You are going to come and visit me soon." She smiled down at the little babe, who reached for her face. When she bent down to kiss him, gentle sparks flared from his palm, and a lock of her blond hair flew into his palm.

Narcissa gasped, and Elizabeth apologized, "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"It's nothing at all dear," the older woman recovered from her shock quickly, "but, tell me; how old is he?"

"Two weeks," Severus' deep voice rumbled.

"Two weeks?" Cissa looked up at him curiously.

"It can't be." Lucius' brow was furrowed, "I've never heard . . . Is this the first . . ?"

"No, he's done it several times in my presence." Severus replied, "And evidently he has had a few other tantrums, which have resulted in outbursts."

The aristocratic couple was speechless.

Madam Malkin chose that moment to appear, "I trust all is well?" She looked at each face attempting to determine the lay of the land. When all seemed well, she forged ahead, "Well, I have all of your things packaged my dear," she handed a small bundle to Severus. "Where would you like the other items delivered? I should have them finished in a couple of weeks."

Severus pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to her, "Please have them delivered here, and Thank you for your help."

"My pleasure," she smiled at them as they exited. It had been a very lucrative day, particularly after Mrs. Malfoy had shown up.

They exited Madam Malkins together and strolled down the street leisurely.

"So, Mrs. Snape, did you attend Hogwarts?" Lucius smiled mischievously. He was looking forward to harassing Severus for marrying one of his former students.

"No, Lucius, she did not attend Hogwarts . . . or any other school of magic." Severus head tipped forward and his hair shadowed his face.

Not one to miss such cues, Lucius puzzled at his reaction, "Ah! Home schooled; well, many talented families choose to home school."

"Oh, no, I wasn't home schooled," Elizabeth interjected. I attended the local primary and secondary school with all of the other children in my neighborhood." She smiled at the stately couple, who turned to Severus for an explanation.

He cleared his throat and glared imperiously at them, "She's a Muggle."

Severus had to give Lucius credit; he never missed a beat, "Well, that explains it!" He laughed heartily. "You needn't be so prickly, Severus. Cissa and I have moved on with the times, and we would have done so far sooner were it not for . . . a certain Dark Lord." He paused looking the younger man in the eye steadily, "I always felt that your own Muggle heritage was the reason you were so powerful. I've never met another wizard with your skills at Occlumency nor one who could throw of the Imperius as quickly." The blond man flicked his hair behind his shoulder and added, "Frankly, I'm surprised that you managed to convince any woman to marry you. I was beginning to think I would need to bribe some unfortunate Squib."

Severus glared at the other man and whispered harshly, "Fuck off, Lucius."

Narcissa Malfoy observed the way the petite Muggle gravitated towards Severus and cuddled her child. She looked longingly at the child, but silently rejoiced that Severus had found someone to share his life with, someone to make him happy. She watched as his hand subconsciously made its way to the small of his wife's back and pulled her closer to him protectively.

"Well, I hope you will both join us next Saturday for dinner?" Lucius inquired. He reached over and drew Narcissa's arm through his. "We need to head home, and," he looked around cautiously, "we like to limit our time in public, just out of safety. We will send a formal invitation via owl." He nodded at Severus, paused and turned to Elizabeth, "My dear," he took her hand, "it was a pleasure meeting you."

She blushed at his courtly gesture. No man had ever kissed her hand before, "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Cissa, please" Narcissa smiled pleasantly at the young woman.

"Of course, Cissa. Please call me Elizabeth."

They parted, and Severus drew her on to Scrivenshaft's. He had need of a new book to keep his accounts in. The store carried account books that would allow him to transfer balances and contained algorithms that would tally his accounts automatically. It was a handy way to keep track of orders, profits and debts.

Neither notices the angry eyes that glared at them from the shadow of a nearby alley, but Elizabeth yelped as the spell hit her in the back. Severus reacted immediately and caught her elbow, faintly registering a nearby pop that signified apparition.

"Are you alright?" He enquired. His brow furrowed in concern.

"I felt something hit me." She looked up at him and grimaced in pain. "Magic." She muttered. "It was some kind of magic."

Severus waved his wand in a diagnostic spell, "A stinging Hex. The effects should wear off shortly. Let's sit." He took the child from her and led her to a nearby bench. He watched her breathe deeply for a moment. "Are you alright?" he reiterated.

Elizabeth bit her lip and nodded. She was still in pain, but she was ready to complete their errands and go home. It was nothing new. The pain of birthing Hadrian had never really left her. There was an ache inside of her that had grown persistently throughout the active day.. She felt a trickle between her legs, which gave her pause. Severus helped her stand, and she took a few steps and collapsed.

Severus knelt down; his wand hovered over her prone body. Then, he noticed the drops of blood at her feet and the small pool of blood that had collected where she sat. Her face was pale and her pulse was weak. "Poppy," he whispered desperately.

He placed the babe on her and used a sticking charm to hold her arms to him and bind them to her chest. He placed a levitation charm on her and lifted her in his wiry arms before disapparating with a loud pop.


	5. Chapter 5

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments.

For those of you who dislike reading physical displays of intimacy, you may want to avoid portions of this chapter marked with "X" I'll leave a line of X's before these parts begin and after they end. There are moments of implied sex as well. These will not be marked. There are no true lemons in this chapter… more of a kumquat. If you feel that such scenes are inappropriate, I am sorry to disappoint you. I hope you will keep reading and skip the parts you dislike. If, however, you do decide to quit reading, I thank you for reading thus far.

Under Your Spell

Chapter 5 Past and Present

Severus hit the ground running. His dark robes flared out behind him and his face was caught in a rictus of panic. Nothing . . .not years of spying, painful torture, nor death had taught him how to deal with the terror that was welling up inside of him. He had lost Lilly, who, admittedly, was very dear to him, but this woman was coming to be a very important part of his life. She was the mother of his child for Merlin's sake! His long legs stretched to their limit and his lungs filled to capacity as he ran past the now open gate.

"Professor!" Hagrid greeted him jovially.

He did not stop, and Hagrid, bless him, realized that the bundle he held in his arms was the cause for alarm. The large man stepped back as the tall, dark man flew by. He saw two dark shapes fall from the long hair that now cascaded over Severus' shoulder.

Closing the gate, he ambled quickly after them collecting the fallen items.

Severus strode up the steps to Hogwarts with a leaping gait. His own dark hair danced about his face and shoulders, and his breath was already beginning to come in hesitant gasps. His right leg kicked out and trust the heavy wooden door open. Quickly, he barreled through the entranceway towards the stairs where Miss. Granger, he paused momentarily surprised to see her here, and Mr. Weasley were locked in mortal combat. He dodged the harmless spells they were casting, and pushed by them, knocking Mr. Weasley on his bottom, where he was promptly encased in a full body bind by Miss. Granger.

He spared them not another moment of thought and continued up the stairs to the Infirmary. He arrived at the double doors sweating and heaving. He shouldered through the doors violently, and left them to thud thunderously on their hinges.

"What on earth!" Poppy Pomfrey exclaimed as she walked from her office into the Infirmary, cap askew and apron smudged.

Severus laid Elizabeth down on the nearest cot and struggled to catch his breath.

"Severus! Oh, my boy!" She exclaimed, "It is so good to see you. What on earth is the matter?" She hurried over to the woman he had placed on the bed and watched as he lifted a squirming little bundle into his arms. The babe chose that moment to announce himself and began howling earnestly for his mother. At a loss as to what to do, Severus drew the child close and patted his little back while shushing and rocking him. The babe seemed to take this as an insult and howled louder.

Poppy ordered Severus to check the child's nappy. She then went to work examining Elizabeth. She ran thorough diagnostic scans on the young woman and began discussing her findings out loud, "Hmm, she was recently hit with a stinging hex. Interesting. Is she? Ahh, she's a Muggle. That's curious. When did she give birth?" Before Severus could answer she supplied the information, "14 days. Hmm, and who did you take her to? Why didn't they deal with this then? There's a tear in her cervix. What healer did you take her to? Who delivered the child?" She glared at Severus at this point. "Well?"

"I didn't take her. She . . Muggle Doctor delivered the child. I didn't know about the child before today." He offered helplessly. He had cleaned the child's nappy and was busy swaddling him in the blankets.

"Muggles!" The nurse exclaimed, "I should have known. Well, she has a tear in her cervix. Calm down!" she glared at him, "there is no use panicking right now. Accio blood replenishing potion!" She caught the vial deftly in her hands and poured it swiftly down the young woman's throat followed by an order, "Swallow, dear. It's to be expected that you've spotted some, but I suspect your bleeding has been a bit heavier than normal. The hex aggravated the issue and the clot was dislodged causing you to bleed in earnest." The potion went down smoothly; Elizabeth grimaced at the taste. "There now," Poppy removed her clothes with a flick of her wand and had Elizabeth situated in a hospital gown in seconds. "The tear is healed, and I've resituated your uterus and other organs properly. You should have no further pain. I need to see about your bladder. Give me a moment." She walked to her cupboard and grabbed several other potions, "I'm glad you're back Severus. We've been hemorrhaging money trying to maintain our potion stores. That new Potions professor is useless."

She walked around the bed and pulled the sheet over Elizabeth. "Now my dear, drink this." The young woman drank, and Poppy continued her scans. "All right, this won't hurt a bit. She sung a rather pleasant spell, her hand hovering over the young woman's abdomen. "Now, that should be much better I should think?" She smiled kindly. "I have a few more potions you will need to take. This one will rid you of excess fluid. Your body tends to retain fluid after labor, and this one will aid in reducing vascularity. It works in the long term, so you won't see immediate results. Your body was pumping quite a bit more blood through your system, so you'll have varicose veins that often develop. This should take care of that."

She stood straight and began to run a few more diagnostic charms, "Hmmm… could it be? Come closer, Severus." She waved her wand in a complex pattern and shimmering strands could be seen connecting the young woman to Severus. "Ha! Well, I never thought I'd see it again!" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about woman?" Severus groused.

"She's a Conduit!" She exclaimed.

"A what?" He queried.

"A Conduit. For all intents and purposes, she's a Muggle, but in your case, she's a . . . power reserve? a capacitor? She is a well of magical energy from which you can draw, with her permission. She cannot use it, but you can, when in need, draw from her. It will not harm her, and indeed she will . . . refill, I suppose that is the term, faster than you can. Though she cannot use the magic, she is attuned to it, far greater than most Wizards and Witches. In fact, your magic is likely . . . pleasurable to her as is her presence to you. You will share a bond that many Wizards and Witches will never have. It's quite unique."

"She will also benefit from the extended lifespan that Wizards and Witches enjoy. Conduits were once greatly sought after as brides. Highly coveted, they fetched an exorbitant bridal price. So much so that wizards began hunting them, stealing them from their parents and selling them off to the highest bidder. The practice was outlawed hundreds of year ago, and all mention of them was stripped from record. It became illegal to even discuss them!" She was quite caught up in her story; her eyes were alight with excitement.

"And, if all knowledge of them was removed from record, how is it that you know of them?" He asked blandly.

"My mother was a Conduit." Poppy fiddled with her Apron and turned to rummage through her potion's stores. She turned her head slightly over her shoulder as she spoke, "My father had been forbidden to go into a nearby Muggle village, but as a teenager, he was a very curious boy. He disillusioned himself (this was before the Ministry began tracking under age magic) and headed to the village to snoop. He enjoyed peeking in windows and spying on the various groups of young people he found. He recalled watching my mother, as a young girl, scrubbing clothes in a washing tub in her backyard. She was quite fetching, and he watched her for a while, until she noticed him." She smiled and turned around.

She looked at a glistening vial in her hand and walked towards Elizabeth's bed, "You see, she didn't SEE him, per se. But, she knew he was there none the less. She FELT him. When he noticed her regard, he backed away slowly. She must have noticed the telltale shimmer, for she followed him all the way out of town. She pleaded with him to stay. His very presence was intoxicating to her, and he felt the pull as well. Their adolescent hormones only increased the attraction. He eventually revealed himself to her, and well, you can imagine how well their parents took it all. But, things worked out in the end. I only know what I know because my Grandmother had heard a tale from her mother and so on. She was able to identify my mother immediately. Much of what I know about them has been gleaned from information I gathered from my mother and father."

She turned her attention to Elizabeth, "Now, I have a potion that you are going to LOVE. We don't often carry these supplies, but we've had these on hand for a while. Every now and then we have a girl who gets up the duff. This lovely potion will help you shed the baby weight more quickly and make your milk very rich." She smiled at the young woman.

"Absolutely not!" Severus strode forward and grabbed the vial out of the Mediwitch's hand. "She doesn't need to 'shed the baby weight!'" He huffed. "She is perfect as she is."

"Well," Poppy exclaimed. "I didn't mean to upset you, Severus. I only intended to help. Perhaps this is something you need to take up with your wife?" She asked pointedly. Her eyes bore into him like twin daggers.

Severus blushed furiously. He had unthinkingly answered for her. She was so quiet and passive, he had begun to barge in and speak in her stead. "Forgive me, but perhaps you would give us a moment?" He looked at the women sheepishly.

"Of course. In the mean time, you can use this lotion on her skin. It should help with the stretch marks and skin discoloration caused by pregnancy. It also increases skin firmness. Use it sparingly dear. In fact, I wouldn't use it again until you are through breast feeding or the next time you have a child." She looked at the young woman thoughtfully, "some women have a tendency to overuse it, and it loses efficacy. It's every Witch's secret" Poppy smiled at the young woman and turned to leave.

"Poppy," Severus began uncomfortable, "perhaps it would be best if you helped her? I'm not sure . . "

"Don't be silly, Severus. She's your wife. You got her into the state; surely you're familiar enough with her body to apply a little lotion. In fact, might I see the babe? I'd like to take him to see Minerva. That will give you a moment to chat in peace. I'm sure Minerva would like to see him. What's his name?"

"Hadrian," they chorused.

Well, we'll be along in a little while. Ta!" She said with a smile as she scooped up the cooing babe and left the Infirmary and warded the doors effectively sealing them in. Hagrid was waiting outside the infirmary, and she took him with her.

Severus listened to them leave and shifted from one foot to another nervously and looked up at his reclining wife. She gazed at him evenly, waiting.

"I didn't intend . . . what I mean is, I would prefer that you not take the potion. Do you want to take it?" He questioned, piercing her with his intense, obsidian eyes.

"Here, help me remove this gown," she said as she sat forward and began removing the soft cotton sheath from her arms. He sat the jar of lotion by the bed and began helping her remove the gown until she was bare from the waist up. He surreptitiously admired her pale round breasts and their dark swollen tips.

He began rubbing the lotion on her hands and she lay back on the bed. Her long hair fanned out on the start white pillow like chocolate colored silk, and she shivered as his hands caressed her sensitive skin. "Why don't you want me to take the potion?" Her soft voice caused the small hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.

He cleared his throat and worked his way to her shoulder and promptly began on her other hand. "I prefer you . . . thusly." He avoided meeting her eyes and focused on her skin, noticing the small freckles and fine, golden hairs on her forearm.

"You mean you like fat women?" She arched her brows mockingly.

"You are not fat!" He hissed. "You are quite lovely, rounded and beautiful like a fertility goddess." His dark voice caressed her where his hands refused to.

"I'm fat. I feel fat and ungainly. Are you just saying that you want me this way so that no one else looks at me?" Her eyes were downcast and her lip pushed out in a fetching pout.

Severus chuckled, "Lucius Malfoy is perhaps the pickiest Wizard I have ever met, and if I were to offer you to him, and you would agree, he would be happy to have you warm his bed. But, is that what you want, to draw the eyes of other men and make me fume with jealousy?" He uncovered her legs and began rubbing the fragrant lotion onto her rough feet. He would make it a point to make a poultice that would soften her soles.

"No, of course not, but I want you to find me attractive." She looked up at him with her doe eyes.

Severus fought down the groan that threatened to fall from his lips. His hands were steady as he stopped massaging mid thigh. He began tending to her other foot. "I find you most attractive, very pleasing. But, it is you who must be comfortable with yourself, your own body. I enjoy your . . . bountiful charms." He finished silkily, his deep voice washing over her. He heard the intake of her breath and saw her nipples pucker. "Turn over," his hoarse voice requested.

He began rubbing on the backs of her feet and he thought about the woman she most reminded him of. He had been a young man, sixth year and had spent the summer with Lilly avoiding his home. She had finally allowed him to kiss her. He knew she had become close with James, and he hoped that he could woo her from him. The kisses had been awkward and wet, but he had been in heaven. When she finally allowed him to slip his fumbling hand up her shirt, he had nearly spent himself in his trousers. She had yelped and pulled away claiming that he had been too rough. She never tried to touch him, and had allowed him to touch her a few more times with disastrous results.

So he had saved the money he made by selling potions to his fellow students, and he had left school during a Hogsmeade outing and visited a brothel at the lush end of Diagon Alley. Few respectable women could be found visiting the shops there; they catered to the eclectic sort. Lucius had brought him here one day to look for a new cane. Lucius had told him about the brothel and the various prices of the girls based on quality and acts performed. At the time, he had sneered at the idea that any man would visit such a place, but he longed to pleasure Lily and prove to be a satisfying lover.

He had saved seven Gallons hoping to purchase a decent instructor. The Madam and the girls had looked at him speculatively when he had arrived, a tall, gawky boy who just passed for a man of age. He had begun to sprout hair on his chin and his shoulders had gained a bit of breadth. He had stood hunched forward with his hair covering his narrow, gaunt face. The Madam had approached and asked him what he required. After working out the terms, she sent him in to choose a girl. Most of them avoided meeting his eyes. He noticed the stale smell that emanated from most of them from the overuse of cleansing and freshening charms and not bathing properly. His nose wrinkled in distaste. They were all overly painted and scantily dressed in gaudy robes slit up the front. He stood amidst them and heard snickering. He was ready to leave when she walked in. She had been hovering in the doorway at the back of the room. She was unlike the rest, dressed in a long silky robe that covered yet accentuated her curvy frame. Her hair was long and wavy; her breasts were full and lush. She approached and he could smell the sweet fragrance of her skin.

"He is mine," she said as she pulled him forward towards the doorway.

The Madam stepped forward, "Dallia, he can't afford . ."

The goddess before him stopped and glared at the Madam, "he's mine." She promptly turned and brought him to her lavishly appointed rooms.

He didn't know what god had smiled down on him, but he was very thankful that she had chosen him. For, she had. Women like her were far beyond the scope of his mere 7 Gallons. She was one of those women reserved for men like Malfoy. She was beautiful, plump and healthy. Her hair shone with vigor, and her eyes were alight with fire. She was motherly yet striking. He figured that she was somewhere in her early 40's, but she took very good care of herself. She was neither vulgar nor overly made up. She was like so many women, wives who were well loved and well kept.

She made her own decisions as to who she took to her bed, and he was speechless that she had chosen him. No one chose him. He was ill favored and ill tempered with greasy hair, a spotted face, crooked teeth and a beak of a nose. He puzzled over it until she designed to enlighten him.

Pulling him forward toward her bed, she told him, "You remind me of my husband." She smiled frankly.

"You . . you're married? Your husband doesn't mind?" He couldn't fathom a man who would allow his wife, this beauty in particular, to share another man's bed.

She laughed a husky, rich sound. "No, he passed many years ago, but he was built like you, tall and thin with narrow hips, dark hair, and a very striking face. You have a very regal look about you. Don't slouch. Look the world in the eye and demand it take you seriously. There you are," she said as he pushed his shoulders back and looked her in the eye.

"No one will ever call you handsome in the traditional sense, but you are very unique. Your voice, however, is sinful." She smiled bewitchingly. "I heard it from the other room . . . Come. What is it you need? This is your first time I take it?"

He told her of his desire to please a woman he loved and of his inexperience. She did not laugh as he related his previous difficulties, but she disrobed slowly and drew him to her. She showed him how to touch a woman and patiently endured his lack of control. She taught him how to elicit pleasure, and she spent two hours with him, pleasuring him until he was spent. She praised his stamina as he would finish and rise to the occasion only moments later. He knew that he loved Lily, but this woman filled an empty place in him that had longed for acceptance, comfort, and tenderness. She was, in a way, both mother and lover.

After he hurt Lily and she turned from him because of his idiocy, treachery and stubbornness. He turned to Dallia for comfort.

She held him, soothed him, and he cried into her silky hair, "Hush now, she doesn't deserve you my boy." He visited her every month, after he had earned enough to pay what he could for her services. She was always available for him, and the Madam never said a word otherwise. Then she stopped charging him, and he began to come weekly, whenever he could sneak away. He fell into her arms, and though his heart still yearned for Lily, he lost himself in Dallia.

He was heartbroken, though he would never admit it, the day she told him she was leaving to move in with her uncle. He knew there was no uncle. Some rich Centenarian had fallen for her and wanted her all to himself.

"I'm moving away, but I have something to ask of you. I'm carrying your child, and I want to keep him. May I keep him?" She pleaded.

He knew that by law he could force her to abort the child. She was a prostitute, no matter how high priced she was. However, he would never hurt her, and he couldn't imagine any woman ever wanting to carry his child. His child.

"Why would he accept another man's child? Will he provide for him, educate him?" He questioned her.

"He is unable to have children of his own, and he has promised me to provide for the child and love it. Indeed, he caresses my stomach and talks to him as if he were his own. He is a Master, and the child will train with him. We will live far from here, and you need never see the child. But, if you would like to, I will send word." She smiled hopefully.

"Yes," his voice was rough with emotion. "Yes, tell me of his happy childhood and all of his accomplishments." He bade her.

He had graduated soon after, and set up a postal box at Hogsmeade. She had sent him owls regularly. He watched his son grow up through pictures and her kind words. He kept a box with all of the moving photographs and letters. His son had been born December 12, 1978 and would be twenty years old this year. The letters had sustained him through his time as a spy, and as he had lay dying, he was comforted by the fact that his son would live on. A bright child, he had excelled at everything, but his surrogate father, though he was a Master of Herbology, had nurtured the boy's natural talent in potions. He was to study in German with a Potion Master of great renown, Master Edditer.

He was brought back to the present by his wife's gasp. He was rubbing her back and his hands had drifted lower to her rounded bottom. He groaned audibly. This woman reminded him of Dallia greatly, and not merely because they were shaped similarly. Dallia had been the first woman to choose him, care for him and accept him. She respected him, spoke to him as an equal and treated him like a man. She was never obligated to touch him, but she had done so willingly. Something deep inside of him, that lonely, little, abused boy, had always longed for acceptance and love. That is what Elizabeth offered him. Though he was emotionally stunted; he was not so blind that he could not see the treasure before him. He had never dreamed that it would be possible to find a family, to have a wife of his own. He would never share her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His hands drifted across her heated skin and the lotion made her flesh sleek and soft. He drew closer as he caressed her shoulders, her arms, "Do you mind that I touch you so?" He asked.

"No, I don't mind." She said breathlessly.

"Do you want me to touch you?" His deep voice coaxed in her ear, and his breath puffed across her face ghosting over tiny hairs and causing her to shiver.

"Yes," she pleaded.

His long, nimble fingers slid down her back and around the curve of her hip. He messaged her plump bottom and ran his finger down the cleft of her plump bottom. She arched up into his touch.

"Turn over?" He asked.

She rolled over languorously and looked up at him with heavily hooded eyes. He admired her lovely features and placed a ghost of a kiss on her full lips before lathering his hands with more lotion. His fingers slid over her collarbone and down to her full, aching breasts. She moaned and pushed her breasts into his tender touch. He delicately touched her cherry, red nipples. The sensitive tips were hard and had begun to leak tiny drops of milk.

He groaned again and asked, "May I?" She nodded her assent.

His hands continued to caress her as he bent lower laying next to her on the bed. He drew one nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. His mouth filled with what could only be described as sweet ambrosia. He felt the inherent power within the sweet liquid and drank greedily. Her hands cupped his head and her fingers scratched his scalp. She writhed beneath him and he hovered over her to lap the nectar that had dripped from her other breast. He latched to the other breast and drank. He felt her writhe beneath him and his hand moved lower to caress the crinkly curls at her apex. One deft finger flicked at her sensitive bud and she moaned wantonly.

She grinded gently against his finger, and he pressed his hard length against her plump thigh.

She opened her legs slightly, and he wondered at her readiness. He worried that she would still be sore or in pain from her ordeal. He thought to give her some pleasure if she wished it, and he guided his finger slowly down her moist cleft while he stimulated her little nub. Her breath was shallow and heated, and he slid his finger lower as she opened her thighs. He went to slip it inside of her, when she yelped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh!" She exclaimed!

He sat up quickly, "Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked.

He had felt something rough under his fingers for only a brief moment.

"Might I take a look?" He asked her. He noticed her reticence, "Please, I only want to insure that you are allright."

She spread her legs timidly and laid back.

What he saw made him feel like a heel. She was sewn up from her perineum to her vagina. The birth must have caused tearing.

He looked at her and ran his fingers through her hair. She had tears in her eyes and her cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"You needn't be ashamed. Let me take care of you. Would you allow me to heal you, or would you rather wait for Madam Pomfrey?" He kept his voice soft and even while he stroked her hair.

"Would you, can you heal it?" She asked.

"Yes. It shouldn't hurt, but if it begins to sting, let me know. I can apply something to stop the pain."

She spread her legs once again and he began gesturing gracefully with his wand. As the spell began she shifted uncomfortably, and then she moaned. He paused, "are you well?"

"Yes," her voice was high and breathy.

He noticed the telltale flush of her cheeks and the hard, puckered points of her nipples.

"Is it . . . pleasurable? Do you wish me to stop?" He asked not wanting to cause her further embarrassment.

"Yes, it feels good. No, don't stop." her voice was very matter of fact.

So, he did what any thoughtful husband would do. He continued. He reiterated the precise gestures and began the spell again. His rich voice sung the healing spell that washed over her body and concentrated at the point of the injury, which happened to be near her very aroused mound. She began to writhe as the spell progressed. The skin knitted, and his magic washed over her setting every nerve ending ablaze.

Severus rationed that had she not already been aroused and had the focus of the spell been on another area, her reaction would likely have not been so intense. As the spell escalated, the skin came together, and his wife fell apart. She arched off the bed and called out his name in a voice that drove him mad with longing. He grimaced and gripped himself in an effort to calm his aching desire. His wife moaned wantonly on the bed, glistening with sweat and liquid desire. The view she presented him with made him ravenous with want, and he was sorely tempted to crawl between her legs and pleasure her yet again.

As it was, he heard voices approaching. He looked down at his satisfied wife and admired the lushness of her skin. Her body had been lovely before, but after Madam Pomfrey's treatments her shape had changed subtly. She looked breathtaking. He regretfully helped her into the gown and pulled the sheet over her body. He cast a warming charm over her, which made her moan wantonly.

He had just situated himself so that his desire was hidden when the Infirmary door opened. Minerva and Poppy preceded Hagrid into the room; his child was tucked snugly in Minerva's arms. She was smiling and fairly dancing with pleasure.

"Severus! It's so good to see you. I can't tell you how sorry I am about what has happened between us in the past, but I hope you will allow me to address the wrongs." She drew near him and hugged him with her free arm.

"Minerva," he muttered uncomfortably, "I would prefer to leave the past where it is and move forward."

The older witch nodded and looked down at his son, "Well, I'm dreadfully disappointed in you. How could you keep such news from us! Married and a new baby! How exciting!" She exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter told me that he had spoken with you. We have a job here and your rooms ready if you would consent to join us? I hope you will return to us Severus. We have all missed you greatly." Her kindly voice pleaded with him.

"Hogwarts has always been like a home to me, and while there are many unfortunate memories, there are quite a few fond ones as well." He remarked.

Minerva sniffed, "not the least of which are the moments when you took the purse in many of our bets, I'd wager."

"Minerva, I thought you would have learned by now that it is unwise to wager against a Slytherin?" He mocked her playfully.

"Well, introduce me to you wife you impudent pup." She turned to Elizabeth with a beatific smile, "welcome to Hogwarts, my dear."

"Minerva," Severus arched a brow at her, "this is my wife, Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this old crone is the Headmistress of Hogwarts and a very dear friend of mine, Minerva McGonagall.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Elizabeth nodded at the woman, who gently placed a hungry babe in his mother's arms.

Elizabeth looked curiously at Hagrid, who was wearing his wooly jacket. His friendly smile peeked from beneath his unkempt beard,

"'Lo there!" he waved a meaty hand at her, "I'm Hagrid; I teach Care of Magical Creatures."

Elizabeth smiled at the huge man, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You got a fine lookin' chap there, Sev'rus." He said as he patted the dark wizard on the back and nearly sent him sprawling. "Sorry 'bout tha!" He exclaimed. "'Ere ya go, by the way. I thought ya might be wantin' em back." He handed the combs to Severus, who pocketed them.

"Well," Poppy began, "Let me just run a few more scans, but I see no reason why you should have to stay in the Infirmary overnight. "You'll be staying here with us?" She queried.

All eyes looked to Severus and he looked at his young wife. "For the time being; we will need to discuss living arrangements, but I will definitely take the job if it is still available." He looked at Minerva, who was ecstatic.

"Well, the House Elves have your rooms ready, so you may stay there for the night if you wish. I hope you will both decide to stay with us. You are all welcome. It would be nice to have a baby in the castle, and I would love to babysit if you ever need to run errands or have some time alone." She smiled at them both. "Well, I'm going to my office to prepare the paperwork. Severus, could you join me after you have seen to your rooms and settled in?" She jauntily made her way out of the Infirmary.

Severus smirked at her departure, and Hagrid said his goodbyes as well, inviting them both to tea at their earliest convenience. Severus cleaned Elizabeth's robes and helped her dress. She fed Hadrian and they left after profusely thanking Poppy for her help.

"My pleasure dears!" She said to the departing couple. "It's about time that, that boy found some happiness," she smiled as the heavy doors closed behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments.

For those of you who dislike reading physical displays of intimacy, you may want to avoid portions of this chapter marked with "X" I'll leave a line of X's before these parts begin and after they end. There are moments of implied sex as well. These will not be marked. There are no true lemons in this chapter… more of a kumquat. If you feel that such scenes are inappropriate, I am sorry to disappoint you. I hope you will keep reading and skip the parts you dislike. If, however, you do decide to quit reading, I thank you for reading thus far.

Under Your Spell

Chapter 6 Fit to be Tied

Severus led Elizabeth down the moving staircases. It had taken him fifteen minutes to convince her that they were safe. When she finally moved forward, she remarked on the magic of Hogwarts.

"It's curious. It is not unlike the feeling of your own magic; it is very comforting. However, it feels as though the magics of many have combined to make the place almost a living thing." She smiled, "It likes you."

He looked at her piercingly, suspicious that she was poking fun at him. "I highly doubt that it likes me. Most people don't like me." He returned offhandedly.

She laughed at his dry wit. "Well," she paused looking up at him, "It likes you."

They made their way down, and she remarked over the moving portraits. He related interesting bits of information about the castle, kept her from getting stuck on the trick step and encouraged her to read his copy of Hogwarts: A history.

As they neared the second staircase, they paused. Granger had Weasley pressed against a stone wall; her wand was at his throat. She hiccoughed great sobbing cries as she tried to speak.

"Hermione!" Ron pleaded. "Let me down, and let's go home. I know you don't really love that git. It's impossible." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Ron," she gasped, "I can't explain it." Tears of frustration and angst trickled down her face. "I do still love you, but . . . but I LOVE him. It eats at my soul, and I can't stop it. Please . . . just forget me. I can't fight you anymore. I . . . just go!"

"Mionie, don't be ridiculous." The frustrated boy began.

"Ron! Just stop it! Go!" Her hand shook as her wand pressed into his throat.

The couple watched as Miss. Granger backed up, arms at her side. She refused to meet Mr. Weasley's gaze.

"Listen Mionie," Ron put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm not giving up on you. I love you. I don't know what's going on, but I know you don't love Snape any more than Harry or me. Sure, you respect him. I understand that, but I know you Mionie. You told me you loved me before the final battle, and I saw the truth in your eyes. I felt it when you kissed me." He waited for her to respond, and when she only stood mutely, he continued, "We're going to figure this out. I need to talk to Harry, but . . . we'll figure this out. I'll be back to see you soon. I love you." He said as he kissed her cheek. She flinched but never said a word.

The couple headed down the final staircase. Elizabeth looked worriedly up at Severus, who seemed rather pensive. Mr. Weasley had made a very astute point. Miss. Granger had never exhibited any of the behaviors common to the girls that had borne infatuations. He had seen them in their many permutations. They were either bold or skittish, but their looks were the same. Prior to the war, Miss. Granger had treated him with cordial efficiency, never once giving him the impression that she regarded him with anything other than the strict professionalism that had always characterized their student-teacher relationship. She had clearly held a tender for Weasley for years, and he and the other faculty had placed bets on whether the fool of a boy would ever figure it out.

He escorted Elizabeth towards the Dungeon entrance and Miss. Granger met his eye as he passed. He spotted the barely disguised longing and torment in her eyes. He quickly looked away and continued on with his wife and child. Something would have to be done about Miss. Granger. He needed to assign a House Elf to his wife. If he didn't, he feared what Miss Granger might do. He was determined to get to the bottom of the issue. He bore her no ill will. She was a bright and talented Witch, and with her Gryffindor heart, she would do great things for many people.

The Dungeons were brightly lit. The scones flickered merrily on the walls. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, which would explain why they had not encountered students in the halls. They made their way to his old rooms, and he was pleased to discover that little was changed. His sitting room was still nicely appointed with twin leather wingback chairs and a plush, green brocade sofa. The pattern bore little snakes that seemed to slither in the firelight. The carpets had been well cared for, and were still thick and lush. Many thought that such a man would live in austere quarters, but Severus loved comfort. Save for his work areas and the bathroom, his floors were heavily padded and covered with thick carpets. The walls were hung with ornate tapestries, which deterred drafts; though, the magically spelled walls were typically warm and dry. The mantle was ornate and framed the merry fire and an elaborate landscape that sat above it. The pictures on the walls were mostly Muggle and featured dark woodland and pastoral scenes.

He drew his wife forward into an adjacent room near the master bedroom. He had used it to store student files and various paperwork pertaining to his duties as Head of Slytherin. He was only mildly shocked that the room had been cleared and cleaned. It would make a perfect nursery. He took the moment to remove the crib and dresser from his pocket and place them in the room. Elizabeth jumped when he returned them to their natural size. He chuckled, "just waving my little wand around." He quirked his lip at her disconcertion.

He pulled the bundle of things for Hadrian out of his pocket and resized them as well. He placed a cleansing charm on a soft blanket, took the boy from his mother and laid him in the warm, snug crib. He pulled a little mobile from the bundle of things and attached it to the crib. In the center sat a Slytherin crest and little snakes rotated around it, slithering happily.

"Snakes?" Elizabeth looked at him puzzled.

"Slytherin house. It was my old house as a student. All of the students are separated into houses when they come to Hogwarts. Slytherin are known for being cunning, resourceful and ambitious. They are typically strong leaders."

She smiled, "So, you want him to be in your old house? Would you be disappointed if he wasn't?" She asked.

"Well, if he were in Ravenclaw, I might be able to console myself, but I pray that he isn't a Hufflepuff or, Merlin forbid, Gryffindor!" He gave a moue of distaste.

She laughed and patted his arm, "it can't be that bad."

He glared silently at her and quirked an offended brow. "Yes, well, I need to see Minerva. Let me show you to our bedroom." They left their son kicking playfully in his crib.

The bedroom was just as lavish as the sitting room. Elizabeth was in awe of the castle and their rooms in particular. "Severus, this is all so lovely." She exclaimed.

"Would you care to stay here? I had thought that we would eventually purchase a home, and I would like to sell my house at Spinner's End. We could stay here and look for a place for the summer?" He waited anxiously for her answer.

"That would be lovely, Severus. I never thought I'd live in a castle! It's amazing!" Her exuberance was charming, and he felt himself get caught up in her excitement.

"Is there anything you would like to change? Within reason?" He asked. "I want you to feel at home here."

She looked around the comfortable bedroom at the warm, rich colors and shook her head. "No, it's quite lovely. However, I will need a place to put my things. Is there a wardrobe I could use?"

Severus nodded, "I'll speak with Minerva. For tonight, you may hang your things in my wardrobe, as most of my things are not here. Perhaps you would like to have a bath and a nap before dinner? I'm sure we will be welcome in the Great Hall, but if you should choose, we could dine here?"

When she didn't reply he went on, "we can discuss that later if you like. Let me show you how the taps work." He directed her to the washcloths, towels, and soaps. The House Elves had stocked the rooms well.

"If you should need anything you can always call a House Elf," he remarked off hand.

"What's a House Elf?" She asked.

"They are helpful . . . that is, they work in Wizarding households in various positions. They keep things clean, prepare meals, and take care of children." He paused unsure how to continue.

"So, they are like hired help? Are they little people . . .like dwarves?" Her face was drawn up in a look of confusion.

"No, no, Dwarves are completely different. House Elves are.. well. I'll show you." He paused and called out, "Motty, could you help us for a moment?" He was sure the little Elf was here, though he had not seen her.

With a slight pop, Motty appeared smiling from ear to ear, "Motty is here Professor Snape!" The little Elf squeaked.

Elizabeth yelped in surprise. "What is that!"

Severus chuckled, "That, my dear, is a House Elf."

The little Elf cringed and looked up at Elizabeth with large blue eyes. Her ears drooped and her small fingers pleated her white, terry cloth toga. "I is Motty miss; I was helping Professor Snape when he was working at Hogwarts before." She smiled hopefully and walked over to Elizabeth who was both curious and repulsed by the little creature. Motty reached out her hand, "I is being pleased to meet you and would likes to help you if youse needs it." She patted Elizabeth's hand gently.

Elizabeth couldn't help but be charmed by the strange looking Elf. She reasoned that if Severus trusted Motty, so could she. "Thank you very much Motty." She said as she shook her tiny, wrinkled hand.

"Just calls and Motty will come." She turned her lamplike eyes to Severus and asked, "Will youse be needing anything else, Professor Snape?"

"No thank you, Motty. Not at this time." He nodded and Motty quickly disappeared.

Severus hesitated, unsure of how to take his leave, "I am going to discuss my contract with Minerva. Will you be alright?" He pulled the boxes of clothing that Madam Malkin had given him, placed them on the floor, and enlarged them. It took a moment to register the sheer amount of items there, but he supposed he had told the woman that they would need a full trousseau. He shrugged. No doubt Narcissa had a hand in it all. He only hoped there were some interesting delicates there for him to enjoy.

"Of course, I'll see you in a bit." While he was reticent to touch her, Elizabeth experienced no such qualms. She was ready to forge ahead, and their recent intimacy had left her feeling closer to him. She walked towards him and rose on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Hurry back . . . husband." She turned to pick up a box and carry it to the bedroom.

He paused a moment to admire the sway of her hips and the waterfall cascade of her hair down her back. Not for the first time, he realized that he was a lucky man.

Minerva was waiting in her office with tea ready and paperwork prepared. She offered him a generous salary, a raise from his previous earnings in fact. She had discussed it with the board, and he would be available in a medical capacity. So, he would virtually be on call most of the time. Though he did not teach classes, he would be kept busy brewing potions throughout the day. What they could not use, any over stock, would then be sold to St. Mungos and other potion's suppliers for a profit. This would help the school pay his salary and see to the health of their students.

He would maintain his old rooms and his labs in the dungeons. The Potion's classroom had been moved to the second floor near the new Potion professor's rooms.

"If you are interested, Motty has offered her services to your family, personally. She missed you, you know. It was a source of pride for her that she was the only Elf you allowed in your quarters." She smiled at him knowingly.

"I couldn't risk having random Elves pawing through my things Minerva. She took a vow on Dumbledore's orders. Of course she feels beholden to me." He remarked wryly.

"Severus, you know it's more than that. Also, there isn't an Elf in this castle who doesn't want to help take care of that precious babe of yours. It would be best to just let Motty help."

She offered the plate of tasty biscuits to him.

He sighed, "no, thank you, Minerva, and yes, I have already seen the wisdom of having an elf watch after Elizabeth." The resignation in his voice made her smile.

"So where did you meet her?" She asked conversationally.

Severus avoided meeting the older woman's eyes, "We met after the war. We had a brief . . . affair, and then we lost touch. I only found out about the child this morning, and we married immediately." He shifted uncomfortably in the tartan upholstered chair.

"I have a feeling that you are leaving something out . . ." she arched her brow imperiously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, anyway . . . I'll talk to Motty. Trust me, you'll appreciate her in the wee hours of the morning. You'll probably want to talk to Elizabeth about collecting her milk." She said casually.

Severus nearly spit out his tea. "What?"

"She's feeding that baby every two to three hours Severus. Do you think that baby sleeps through the night?" She laughed wryly. "I think not. He's going to wake crying every two to three hours throughout the night, boy." She looked at him speculatively, "well, you let Motty know, then, when you're ready for her help. "You won't be required to join us for meals, but we would be happy to have you and Elizabeth if you would care to join us at the head table."

"Thank you, Minerva." He hesitated for a moment.

"What is it Severus? Is there something troubling you?" She asked.

"Yes, Minerva. Has Miss. Granger been acting odd?" His sharp eyes took in every nuance of her expression.

She hesitated, "Well, Severus, war changes us all. She and Potter have been working furiously to help you. You know how she is, how she always was when working on a project at school. She has been very focused, almost manic." She took a sip of her tea before continuing, "Lately, the behavior has escalated. I took her on as an apprentice at the beginning of this term. She had finished her coursework at the University and only needed to complete her two years of apprenticeship before qualifying to teach upper levels of Transfiguration. She is currently teaching the first through third years. Her stamina has always amazed me, but lately, she has grown more . . . nervous. Her behavior after the war was greatly changed. When they put you in Azkaban, she broke down. I thought it was due to the injustice of it all, and it was unjust," she looked at him apologetically.

"Lately, I have had time to consider, and it seems that what I noticed earlier has merely escalated. There is no one thing I can pinpoint. This past week she has been absentminded . . . Miss Granger! Absentminded! It is unthinkable. I received a disturbing message from Mr. Potter earlier, and a few things became clear." She looked at him sympathetically.

"I fear she has placed a great deal of hope on the notion that, once you were free to live a normal life, you might want to settle down . . . with her. It baffles me, as I never would have guessed that she, of all people, would hold a tender for you. I can't tell you how many times I dried her tears after one of your classes. I just don't understand it. She pined after Mr. Weasley so." She shook her head uncomprehendingly.

"It bares examination, Minerva. I hope you will help me keep a close eye on her." His dark eyes communicated his worry.

"You think she might harm your wife or your child, Severus" the burr of her brogue was beginning to show.

"I don't know, Minerva, but she was quite hysterical when she came to my home. Mr. Potter can vouch for me in this." He sighed.

"We'll keep an eye on her, and I'll ask Poppy to run a thorough examination." She stared out of her window into the waxing moon light.

"Minerva," his deep voice drew her from her own introspection. "Lucius told me something that I found quite disturbing. He said that he broke Draco's engagement with Miss. Parkinson after discovering that she was pregnant. Do you know what happened to Miss. Parkinson? What became of her?" His thumb absentmindedly made its way around the lip of his cup.

"Oh," she tisked. "It was terrible, Severus. I was shocked to find out about the breaking of the betrothal contract. She had nothing, no home or family, poor girl. I confess, Miss. Parkinson was never a favorite of mine, but she was a clever girl. She had such promise. After the war, many turned against her for her behavior at the final battle. I know she wasn't in the dungeons when we went to gather the others. I had no idea what had happened to her, until I saw her at the trial heavily pregnant. I assumed it was Draco's child. After the trial, the papers ripped her to shreds. I offered her a position here helping Poppy, but she was less than appreciative of my offer." Her large, doleful eyes met his, "I'm sorry to say, but she's working at a brothel in Knockturn Alley."


	7. Chapter 7

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments. This is a long chapter. It's not very action packed, but I do hope you like it! Also – Chapter title comes from the Rolling Stones song, which I'm sure most of you know, Satisfaction.

Under Your Spell

Chapter 7: I - can't – get - no . . Sa – tis – fa – tion

Severus returned to his rooms pensive and withdrawn. He felt responsible - for Miss. Granger and, particularly, Miss. Parkinson. He had been so preoccupied with his own troubles that he had not taken care of his little Snakes. What had he missed?

Though students from other houses may have thought that Draco and Pansey were intimate, he knew better. Mrs. Parkinson had every spell in the book on her daughter and would have hung her to dry had she so much as uncrossed her ankles for Draco. She had been a virgin, and even if his knowledge of her mother wasn't in the mix, the way the other Slytherin treated her spelled the story plainly. Draco and Pansey had been Slytherin royalty. Every male had showed her difference and allowed her to run her mouth and have her way. They would never have respected a pureblood witch who had no respect for herself or the betrothal contract hat both her and Draco's parents had signed. It would show blatant disrespect for the rules that they followed so devoutly as purebloods.

So what had he missed that year? Had the child been Draco's, Lucius would have rushed to have them married, regardless of her fallen social status. Blood was blood. So, he knew, and Draco knew that the child wasn't his. Whose had it been? She would never have betrayed Draco without being forced or ordered to do so.

He would have to talk to the girl.

He entered the bedroom and found his lovely wife asleep on top of the covers. She was dressed in a simple cotton gown and a belted overcoat. Her feet were covered by soft booties, and she was curled up with her hair fanning out over her pillow. She looked peaceful and ready for bed. He surmised that they would not be attending dinner in the Great Hall, which was just as well. He had a headache.

He called Motty and ordered a light dinner, and when she had the table set, he went to wake his wife.

She rolled over sleepily and blinked at him. "Hello," he smiled up at him.

"Did you have a pleasant nap?" He was sorely tempted to let dinner grow cold and join his sleepy wife in bed.

"Mmmm, yes. This bed is the most comfortable thing I've ever slept on." She sat up and he offered his hand to her and helped her out of bed.

"Well, are you happy with your contract?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, quite. I think we should be quite comfortable here. Perhaps we could look for a place in Hogsmede at the end of term? That would give us a place to settle should we decide to leave Hogwarts and a place to get away on holidays and summer vacations if we should choose. We could take our time setting things up to our liking." He offered.

"That sounds nice." Placidly, she took her seat across from him at the small dining table. The kitchenette was an addition that had been made when he had resumed his spying activities. It was helpful to have a place to prepare simple meals and eat after he had suffered extreme torture. He had been unable to stay in the Infirmary, lest some of the students find out. So, he had stayed here and Madam Pomfrey had tended to him. He valued his privacy greatly.

Now, the little table was much more welcoming with her presence. They ate quietly, comfortably and enjoyed the roast chicken and vegetables while the fire burned merrily in the grate. The room was lit by bright wall sconces and several candles. And the atmosphere was quite lovely.

A moment later, they heard a furious cry from the nursery.

His wife smiled and went to collect his son. She brought him back swaddled in a comfortable blanket. He watched her pull her robe off of her shoulder and pull down the soft fabric of her gown revealing her plump breast. The child's cries had caused her milk to leak, and a drop of liquid was poised on the rosy tip. She brought the babe to her, and he began sucking greedily. Severus smiled at the beautiful picture his wife made feeding his son. The golden light of the candles and the flickering fire lent a warm hue to their skin. The babe's hand shook and reached for his mother's hair until he finally grasped a nearby lock of the long, silky strands. She smiled sweetly down at him, settled him in her arms and continued to eat with her dainty fingers.

There was something so earthy and alluring about watching her feed the child and suck the juices and herbs off of her fingers. Something in him stirred, and he longed to eat from those slick fingers and have her eat from his. She smiled up at him, blushed and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm sorry," she said chagrinned. She assumed he thought her crass for eating with her fingers.

"You needn't apologize." He gazed at her with heated eyes.

She recognized the nature of the look that he was giving her and blushed again. After wiping her hands, she pulled the other shoulder of her robe down and her gown as well. She moved the child from one breast to the other, while her husband watched as greedily as the child supped. He was sorry when she covered her bare breast with her gown but admired the way her hair floated about her, framing her face and shoulders. He couldn't wait to have her naked again with her hair twisting about their bodies.

He wiped his mouth with his napkin and pushed back from the table. He offered his hand to her and they sat on the warm sofa together until his son finished eating and his rose petal lips pulled back from his mother's breast with a pop. They smiled down at his sleepy, sated little face. She returned him to his crib and yawned tiredly. He followed her into the bedroom and grabbed an old nightshirt and underclothes and went to take a shower. His wife was tucked under the covers asleep by the time he returned to bed. He fell asleep quickly and woke several hours later to his howling son. She brought the boy in the bed and fed him and then returnd the child to his crib. That was at 10:30. This repeated several times, and at 4:30, he told her to leave the child with them. He transfigured the nightstand into a small bassinet next to her side of the bed. She need only reach over and pick up the child to feed him. He woke at 6:30 to find her feeding the greedy babe again and decided to have a talk with her.

He knew that this was something that most mothers dealt with. He knew from experience, Lucius had told him that Narcissa had breast fed Draco. However, they had no qualms about asking their House Elves to help. The little beings absolutely loved children and had doted on Draco. He knew that the concept would be foreign to Elizabeth, but if they didn't have some help, neither of them would get sleep for months. Perhaps it was selfish, but the babe would not suffer or be neglected. He would receive sustenance, and his wife would be more alert and well rested in the mornings.

Tentatively he broached the subject and as expected, his wife was a little hesitant to go with the plan.

"I don't know Severus. He will know it's not his mother. This is something I really want to do." She pled with him.

He sighed. Well, perhaps she would change her mind. "Will you at least allow Motty to help you with the child? She can change nappies and watch Hadrian during the day while you get some sleep? "

"Perhaps," she acquiesced.

Severus made it a point to brew Pepper Up potion later in the day. For now, they would leave Hadrian with Motty and have breakfast together in the Great Hall.

Severus watched his wife brush her long hair. He brought her the tortoise shell combs that Hagrid had returned to him and watched as she pulled half of her hair up and secured it with one of the combs. While he dressed in his usual black, plentifully buttoned robes, he watched her prepare for the day. Motty had evidently laundered her purchases and helped her put them away. She wore lacy, cream colored undergarments that lifted her full round breasts, and the matching knickers barely covered her luscious bottom. Though he was exhausted, he was finding it hard to resist throwing her back in the bed and having his way with her.

He knew that he needed to give her time to recuperate and adjust to her new life. The last thing he wanted to do was rush thing and make her feel uncomfortable. So he watched her put on the silky green underdress, curve hugging matching over dress and clasp a heavy, ornate silver girtle about her hips. It joined in a lovely ouroboros. Several long silver chains draped from the ornate, center clasp. They fell amidst the full fabric of her gown. Her feet were shod in lovely leather boots. She sat on an ottoman, pulled up her gown to reveal her stocking covered legs and buttoned the boots up to her knee.

He had never seen a woman dress, but he had to admit that it was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. Aside from the comb and girdle, she wore no other jewelry. She pulled lotion from her bag, which she applied to her face and hands; it smelled lightly of vanilla. Then she applied a sheer wine colored gloss to her lips. She turned to him, ready to make her way through the halls of Hogwarts.

She had looked fetching yesterday, but today, she looked like a goddess. He could see Narcissa's hand in her clothing choice, the small needlework details and the fine cut of the robe. He was a little nervous to drag her before the school. He did not want her to become a target for foolish pranks, but more importantly, he didn't want her to become an object of hormonal teenagers' lust.

With more than a little trepidation, he took her arm in his. It was Sunday, and all of the students would be about today getting ready for classes on Monday. It was with gasps of astonishment that Snape was met as he exited the dungeon with his lovely wife on his arm and headed into the Great Hall.

He held the door open for Elizabeth and followed her through. It was almost 8 a.m. by the time she had readied Hadrian, spoken to Motty and finished dressing. She had been nervous about leaving the child with the Elf, but Motty had promised to go to her should anything happen.

Many of the students were already seated and enjoying a full breakfast. Minerva smiled at them and stood while they approached. Severus, ever the astute spy, scanned the room and noticed the young men following his wife's course through the room. He observed as they sat straighter and pushed out their chests. Merlin help him, he thought as he pulled out a chair for his wife and seated himself between her and Minerva.

"Good Morning, Severus" Minerva smiled down at him, "attention everyone! I would like to make an announcement. We have a new member on staff. Some of you may remember Professor Snape. He is our new Potion's Master in residence." She smiled as the students gasped in horror.

"Quiet!" She drew her brow down seriously, "Master Snape will not be teaching classes," this was met with a chorus of relieved sighs. "He will be making potions for our infirmary. So, if any of you are in need of personal medications for chronic health issues or otherwise, please see Madam Pomfrey, and she will notify Master Snape. Your parents may now have such items made here, in house, if they so desire." She paused.

"So, please put your hands together and welcome Master Severus Snape and his wife, Elizabeth." At this pronouncement, both Severus and Elizabeth stood. They were met with healthy applause. Clearly, some had appreciated his efforts to keep them as safe as he could during his tenure as Headmaster, and many of their parents must have believed the truth of his sacrifices during the war. He looked at the Slytherin table to find that his reception was rather mixed. He knew there would be trouble when they realized that his wife was a Muggle. He only hoped that he could stave off any hostilities.

Breakfast was an interesting affair. He attended to his wife closely, offering various dishes and refilling her glass. There were stairs from both student and staff.

Hooch leaned over and introduced herself to his wife, "Hello there, I'm Rolanda Hooch. I'm the flying instructor." Her husky voice was both playful and coy, "So do you enjoy riding a broom now and then?" She asked.

Elizabeth was puzzled, "I've never ridden a broom before. I had no idea you could do such a thing!" She gave the golden eyed woman a friendly smile.

"Severus!" She exclaimed, "You mean you've never given the girl a proper broom ride?" She chuckled at her own double entendre.

Severus leaned closer to the Witch and Elizabeth sat back so that they could speak, "She's a Muggle," he whispered.

"Ahh," Hooch nodded understandingly, "I see. Well, my dear, if Severus can't be bothered, I'll be more than happy to show you how it works." She grinned.

Severus eyed the brazen Witch with a mix of exasperation and humor. "Rolonda, I will thank you to keep your paws off of my wife." He sneered as he sat back and finished his breakfast.

"Well, it's not my fault that you've brought a beautiful woman in our midst. It's slim picking here, unless you like nubile, underage waifs. Perhaps if I could get beyond the teenage histrionics, I might be able to tolerate a well developed seventh year. But, personally, I prefer spending my time with women well out of the school room." She cackled raucously.

"You two have a lovely day. It was nice to meet you, Elizabeth. I hope you will feel welcome here at Hogwarts, and if there is anything you ever need, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled at the younger woman and patted her on the shoulder.

As uncouth as Hooch could be, Severus knew that she was no threat and would be kind and welcoming to his wife.

Minerva sniffed, "Honestly, she has been unbearable since she and Vector had their falling out last term. I wish they would just mend the fence so the rest of us wouldn't have to deal with their antics. You know," she leaned in to Severus conspiratorially, "she has been shamelessly hitting on the Potion's professor. He is clueless, poor man. I think he is beginning to take her seriously. If she causes a disruption in the staff with her behavior, I'm going to kick her square in the arse!" She huffed.

Severus smirked; it was good to be back.

Breakfast became more uncomfortable when Miss. Granger arrived. She glared at Elizabeth and gazed at him in a most unseemly manner. They left shortly after and headed back to their rooms.

"I need to gather various items from Spinner's End. Why don't you spend the afternoon here with Hadrian? Feel free to call Motty if you need anything." He shifted uncomfortably.

Elizabeth walked over to his bookshelves, which were filled with many of the volumes he had collected over the years. He was thankful that Minerva had left them here, as he looked forward to reading them again. "Might I take a look at your books," she looked back at him over her shoulder.

He approached her slowly and placed his hand on her hip and bent low over her shoulder until he was speaking softly in her ear. "Of course, but please avoid the upper shelves." He pointed to the four shelves nearest the ceiling. "They contain books that can harm you. If you have any questions, ask Motty, but perhaps there is something already of interest to you?" He reached up to grab his volume of Hogwarts: A history. He handed it to her and continued to speak softly into her ear, pulling her hair back gently.

"Is there something . . . in particular?" His breath huffed into her ear causing her to shiver.

"Umm, yes. Well, I was wondering about potion making. Is it something that I could learn?" Her eyes gleamed in the firelight like dark scotch.

"Hmm," he nuzzled her ear, "Of course, you could learn a great deal about it. You wouldn't be able to make an effective potion on your own - maybe a few mundane unguents, lotions or perfumes. However, most potion making requires magic. I would have to help you there." He pulled her closer to him and reveled in the feel of her lush, petite frame against him.

"Would you mind . . . helping me? Would you mind me in your lab?" Looking up at him through her full lashes, she worried her full lip until it slipped from her teeth tortured and wet.

"I can think of few things that I would find more entertaining than showing you the subtle art of potion making." His hooded eyes smoldered. "It would be tedious. You would have a great deal to learn about the various ingredients used, some of which are horribly unpleasant. However, I'm sure I could create a few simple projects for you to start." He pushed his long nose into her hair and inhaled. His right hand drifted down her shoulder and squeezed her plump arm gently before traveling to her nipped in waist.

His long fingers slid across the soft fabric of her gown and traveled playfully on the underside of the silver girdle. He fiddled with the slender chains. Nudging her hair back, he lightly kissed her neck as his left hand traveled up from her hip to rest beneath the generous swell of her breast. She pushed back with her bottom and he began to nibble and suck in earnest on her neck. Her shallow pants turned into moans, and he reached up and cupped her breast in earnest, running his fingers over the peak her nipple had made in the fabric.

His teeth nipped at her ear, "Do you like that, Elizabeth?" He asked her.

"ohh, yes, Severus," she panted.

He heard her drop the book and felt her left hand guiding his over her breast and her right hand slipped beneath his outer robe to rub against his hard, lengthening member.

He turned her around to face him and kissed her petal soft lips. He nudged them apart with his tongue. She opened to him and his tongue slid sinuously into her mouth where her little muscle danced around his. Her breasts pushed against his chest and his right hand busied itself in pleasuring the tortured peak.

Pushing her gently against the book case, he insinuated his leg between hers, "Elizabeth," he muttered hoarsely into her parted lips before kissing her yet again.

Elizabeth ran her hands up his snugly buttoned chest and slid her fingers through his hair. Her nails ran across his sensitive scalp, and he moaned. He began kissing down her neck as his left hand slid down her hip and across her stomach.

Severus picked his head up to look at his wife in all of her wanton glory. He was just about to kiss her yet again when he heard a knock on his door.

"Damn it," he muttered.

He stepped away from his flushed wife and waited for her to compose herself. When she nodded at him, he walked to the door and opened it swiftly. He glared at the odd individual who waited in the hallway.

"Hello," the young wizard smiled up at him. "I'm Professor Richards; the Potions professor." The man was little more than a boy. He was thin, and wiry. He seemed to be the sort who couldn't sit still. He fidgeted where he stood.

"Might I come in?" He inquired.

Severus arched his brow, "I'm assuming that you have a reason for calling on me today? Is there something you needed Professor Richards?"

"Ah, yes. Well, you see . . . I was hoping to speak with you about a delicate matter. It really would be best to conduct this conversation in the privacy of your quarters." Richards virtually bounced on his toes.

Severus was reminded of an overly enthusiastic dog, and from that point on he thought of the boy as Pup. He snickered, "Of course," he drawled, "do come in." He backed up to let the young man in.

Richards flew in a flurry of bright blue robes. Elizabeth sat on the couch and called Motty to bring tea. Richards was at a loss as to where to sit. Part of him wanted to sit by Mrs. Snape in hopes that she might do her best to keep her husband from swallowing him whole, and part of him wanted to stand so that he would be able to exit quickly should he upset Master Snape.

"Sit," Severus ordered in his brisk, precise tone as he sat in the other wingback chair. "What is it that you wanted to discuss?"

"Well, sir, I was hoping that you might consent to allowing me to become your apprentice." Richards said in a rush.

"No." Severus said and stood abruptly.

"But . . but . . I don't understand." Richards sputtered and stood as he bunched his voluminous robes.

"There is no need for you to understand Professor Richards. The answer is no. I have never taken an Apprentice. I do not know you nor do I know of your reputation. I have never read any of your published papers or private research, and I have no reason to believe that taking you on as an Apprentice would reflect positively on me as a Master. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a great deal to do today. Good Day, Sir." He took Richards by his arm and gently but firmly led him to the door, opened it wandlessly and left him in the hall.

Elizabeth waited quietly on the couch while Severus sneered at the heavy wooden door.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Of course," he replied as if unaffected. He turned to her and smiled his little smile, and she knew that no more would be said on the matter.

"Well, I do need to run a few errands. I will see you this afternoon. If I am not back by lunchtime, feel free to head to the Great Hall without me. Motty will show you the way. You may also want to visit Madam Pomfrey. I am sure she would enjoy seeing you. She loves to smother her patients, so I am quite certain that she would love the opportunity to run another scan to insure that all is well." He took her hand and drew her to her feet.

Elizabeth smiled up at him sweetly, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. It will give me an opportunity to explore the castle. Perhaps madam Pomfrey would like some company for lunch as well."

Severus nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips. His wife, however, was having none of that. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him persistently until he gave in and allowed her to slip her little tongue into his mouth. He responded with equal fervor. Soon it was apparent that if he didn't end their little interlude, he would accomplish nothing today, and there was a very important errand he needed to take care of. First, he needed to speak with Minerva.

He carefully extracted himself from his wife with a peck on the lips and a pinch on the bottom. Her squawk of indignation caused his face to alight with a genuine smile, which only made Elizabeth's heart beat faster. She promised herself to find many occasions to put such a smile on her husband's face.

Though he was loath to leave his wife after such a promising interlude, his mind would not give him peace until he had settled what he was able to. He made his way to Minerva's office as swiftly as he could. He did not want to trouble Elizabeth with such matters. He had scaled the stairs quickly, long legs taking them like some fine racing steed and rounded the corner to the Headmistress's office, when he ran directly into the very woman he sought.

"Oh! My goodness, Severus! What on earth are you up to running around here like a bean si were after you!" She grasped at her bosom with trembling fingers.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but I needed to speak to you about something." He had reached out with both hands to steady her, and his long fingers gripped her shoulders firmly. When he was sure she was settled, he let her go.

"What on earth could be so urgent?" She asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you could give me the direction of Miss. Parkinson. Do you have any idea of the establishment that employed her?" He asked.

"Severus, do you think it wise to involve yourself in this matter? I would hate to see any untoward accusations made about you, given the precarious nature of your situation as is." Her brow puckered in concern.

"Minerva, it was my duty to see her safe. I had no idea. I should have been there to help in some way. The entire situation just doesn't make any sense to me. If it isn't Draco's child then whose is it?" He was frustrated that one of his Slytherin was in such a position. This was Miss. Parkinson. He had watched her grow up from an awkward unfortunate looking girl to a proud, intelligent young woman. She should be married to Draco. He had no doubt that the boy loved her, or, at least, he had.

"Well, the last I heard she was working at the Lonesome Liaison in Knockturn Alley. I trust you can find it? Please, be discrete. Have you told your wife?" When he didn't answer she urged him, "you need to tell her. It's foolish to think that you can keep something like this from her you know? Women are very perceptive." She glared at him. "This is a bad idea." She came to herself and looked around. She brought her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes in frustration, "Severus, are you aware that we have just had THIS conversation in an open corridor without using a silencing charm?" She huffed, "and you were a spy." She quirked her lips wryly and lifted her well shaped brows.

"Minerva, I am not planning anything improper with Miss. Parkinson, but I feel that it is my duty to redress this wrong." He stood ramrod straight and refused to relent.

"Very well," she gave him a fierce glare, "but, do be careful. We've only just got you back. I'll kill you myself if you do anything stupid!"

The two failed to notice the frizzy headed figure that slipped away into the shadows as they continued to talk.

As soon as had Severus left, Elizabeth had called Motty, who had been delighted to escort both she and Hadrian to the Infirmary. They made their way slowly, and Motty enjoyed pointing out various paintings to Mrs. Snape. She brought her up to a turret near the Infirmary, and left her looking out of the window.

"Motty is going down to the kitchen to prepares lunch for youse and the Madam." The little Elf bounded happily.

Elizabeth smiled at her, "That sounds lovely Motty. You can go. I just want to look out of the window a bit at the grounds. I'll go into the Infirmary in just a moment. Thank you so much for your help and the lovely tour."

"You is most welcome. Just call Motty if youse need anything at all!" She was gone with a slight pop.

Elizabeth looked out onto the grounds. Though it was still cold outside, it was a beautiful sunny day. The sky was blue, and the castle seemed to bask in the beauty of the glorious day. She started violently when a soft whisper filtered into her ear.

She turned with a jerk, "What?" She looked directly into the cold, calculating eyes of Miss. Granger.

"What was that Miss. Granger?" She asked, pulling Hadrian close.

Granger gestured with her chin out the window, and Elizabeth turned to look.

"I said; did you see your husband?"

Both women watched Severus walk to the gate, a flurry of flack robes.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, "he has a few errands to run."

Granger chuckled nastily and leaned in close to the other woman's ear, "He's going to a brothel."


	8. Chapter 8

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments. You all keep me motivated! Chapter Title comes from Blue Oyster Cult – Burnin' For You.

Under Your Spell

Chapter 8 – I'm Burnin', I'm Burnin', I'm Burnin' for You.

Elizabeth pulled back from Hermione; she could feel the malice rolling off the other woman like a thick fog. She could also tell that there was something very, very wrong. The magics she had felt so far, from the Wizards and Witches around her and even from the castle, were varied. Some of them were mild, others mundane, a few - like Severus'- were quite pleasurable, but every now and then, she had felt a hint of something . . . unpleasant. Every moment she had been around Miss. Granger, she had felt that something was off, not quite right. She saw the light of something dangerous in the young woman's eyes, and she knew that she needed to tread carefully. The situation could potentially become quite dangerous.

Hermione clenched her fist and sneered at the woman before her. They were eye to eye, and the young Witch leaned forward. Elizabeth pressed her back against the cool, stone wall.

"I suppose you think he's in love with you." She looked the dark haired woman up and down and smirked, "I don't see how. Have you taken a look at yourself lately? What man desires a frumpy, fat wife?" Cold amber eyes looked out of perfect, porcelain skinned face and stabbed the new mother in her most vulnerable spot. She needed a friend, and surely, Hermione could have, should have been the one to fill this role. On some level, they both felt this.

Hermione tilted her pert, delicately freckled nose up at the other woman and squinted before beginning a new attack, "he hates children, you know. I've heard him say it a hundred times if I've heard him say it once. Oh sure, it's the honeymoon stage now. What a novel idea . . . a wife and a child, but I'll give him a couple of weeks. He'll put you in a separate room so he doesn't have to hear that baby squall at night. You'll be a nuisance. He'll do whatever he can to get away. Just look at how long it took him to want to get away from you and that little burden." Her face tilted in a nonchalant moue.

Elizabeth felt every inch the frumpy, fat wife next to the petite, slender frame of Miss. Granger. She looked like a wild British rose. She was the sort of girl who held men enthralled not merely by her beauty but her acumen. She was, clearly, highly intelligent, given her apprenticeship with the Headmistress, no less. And, though Severus claimed to be uninterested in the young woman, Elizabeth felt quite insecure. Everything had happened so suddenly, and she and Severus had hardly gotten to know each other. While he had only been her teacher, Hermione had known Severus for much longer.

"Have I done something to offend you, Miss Granger?" She asked evenly.

Hermione laughed and brought her hand up to her head, hissing as if it hurt. She gritted her teeth as she spoke, "I know . . . I keep trying to reason with myself." She licked her lips and pressed them together. Struggling with some inner turmoil she began again, "I can't help but hate you and what you represent to me."

"But, I've done nothing . . ." Elizabeth said softly before being cut off.

"Shut up!" The young Witch said harshly, never taking her hand off of her forehead and squeezing her eyes closed in frustration.

"But, you don't understand," she said with emphasis, "your very existence angers me. He's mine." The control she had been trying to maintain snapped and her eyes flared with hate.

"He's MINE!" She yelled as she drew her wand.

Elizabeth turned from her to shield Hadrian and yelped as her child began to cry.

She pulled her wand and muttered a spell as the door to the Infirmary banged open. Power shot from her wand and flew towards Elizabeth. Poppy yelled, Elizabeth cringed, and Hermione was stunned to silence when her spell was diverted by a shield that should not exist.

"Miss Granger!" Poppy yelled at the young woman.

Hermionie blinked and looked at them seemingly lost. "I . . . I . . ." she dropped her wand. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." She was pale and sweating, and where before had stood a fiery Witch now stood a lost young woman. She fell to her knees and cried into her hands.

"Are you alright dear?" Poppy asked Elizabeth.

"I'm . . . fine." The confused woman managed to say. "I don't know what just happened."

"Miss. Granger attacked you dear, and somehow, your child must have created a shield charm." Poppy replied. "Though, I've never heard of such a thing in my life." She sighed, "Well, I'll need to call Minerva." She conjured her patronus and told the Headmistress what had happened.

Bending down, she placed her hand and gently around Miss. Granger's arm and picked up her wand pocketing it. "Come now, dear. You need to rest. I've told Minerva that you've been overworking yourself."

Hermionie allowed the older woman to bring her to the Infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey paused, "Perhaps it would be best, Elizabeth," she said looking over her shoulder, "If you returned to your rooms." She turned to escort Hermione into the Infirmary.

Elizabeth stood at a loss for a moment and called for Motty, who led her back to her room. The little Elf was beside herself, "What happened Miss.? "

"Well, Motty, Miss. Granger was upset with me and . . . cast a spell." She replied delicately.

Oh no …," the little Elf fretted, "Master Snape will be so mad at Motty! I is a bad Elf!" She walked to the nearest wall and began banging her head against it.

"Stop!" Elizabeth yelled while trying to calm Hadrian. Motty stopped and looked pathetically at Elizabeth, who put a blanket over her shoulder and began feeding Hadrian. The child quieted and the Elf pleated her towel and looked down dejectedly.

"Motty has failed you and the Master." She cried piteously.

"No, Motty, this is not your fault." Why don't you take a break?" The young woman asked.

Motty cried louder, "Please do not dismiss Motty Miss! I is sorry. Please let Motty serves you! Perhaps Miss would like lunch?"

Elizabeth, at a loss as to where she had made a misstep. "Motty," she began tentatively, "would you like to get me something for lunch?" She asked softly.

"Oh yes!" The little Elf bound up and down on her feet. "Motty will bring Miss lots of yummy food! Miss will be so happy!" The little Elf disappeared with a pop.

Elizabeth stroked her son's hair as he held tightly to hers. She pulled him back, but before she placed him on her other breast, she kissed his smooth forehead, "thank you for looking after Mommy, little man." She cradled him close to her, savoring the sweet feel of him - so like his father. The gentle humm of his magic touched her and she cried simple tears of joy. She wanted to tell herself that it didn't matter if Severus was going to see another woman, but it did. She knew that there had to be more going on here. No man acted as he had towards her and left to spend himself in a house of ill repute.

Severus walked out of the castle briskly and shook his head at his own gaff. He couldn't believe he had spoken about such a private matter in an open corridor without using Muffliato! He shook his head in frustration. He needed to collect himself. It was imperative that he handle this matter delicately. He knew Minerva was correct; he needed to speak with Elizabeth about this. But, part of him wanted to keep the knowledge of the situation from her.

He apparated to Diagon Alley, and after casting Notice Me Not, he made his way to Knocturn Alley. He made his way down the dodgy alley, passing various shops and stands that sold questionably legal substances. He knew he was getting close, when he began to see scantily clad women opening their cloaks to passersby. He removed the charm and dodged several women.

"Would you like me to show you a good time?" The heavily painted woman asked him. He looked at her face and noticed the telltale shimmer of glamour charms. She smiled at him playfully.

"No thank you," he nodded and passed them by. He knew these women were on the fringes of society. They scraped for a living. The women who worked at Lonesome Liaison were a step above these women. While the establishment was not of the quality of the place he had visited at the wrong end of Diagon Alley, it was still a great deal safer than visiting a random witch on the street. The women in the brothel had access to healthcare, regular screenings, and sanitation processes that a lone Witch lacked.

Severus made his way to the brothel and waited patiently to speak with the Madam.

"What can I do for you?" The corpulent woman asked. She was very fleshy and her chin wobbled as she made her way towards Severus. She was the sort of woman who could spot a fine paycheck, and Severus, with his well tailored robes and homely face, looked to be a prime customer.

"Might I have a word with you in private." he asked.

She smiled. Special requests were always lucrative. "Of course, follow me," she trundled into her office and sat heavily in her chair. "What can I do for you?" She took time to examine him closely. Ahhh. . . this was Snape. It was a wonder the man hadn't come to her sooner. Though the Prophet had recently begun to print favorable reports on his part in the war, Mr. Potter had been giving interviews; many in the Wizarding world wanted nothing to do with him. It wasn't surprising that he ended up here. She wondered at his odd proclivities.

Severus cleared his throat, "Ms..?"

"Ms. Velvet," she supplied. She smiled and stroked her flabby chin.

Severus fought down a shudder. "Ms. Velvet. I'm looking for a woman, Miss. Parkinson. I am told she is employed here."

Ms. Velvet's full face fell. "Ahh, she was here." She toyed with a crystal cat that pranced playfully on her desk. "But, regretfully, she no longer works with us. However, I do have other girls of similar caliber. They are just as pricey and well kept I assure you."

"I am interested in Miss. Parkinson." He rejoindered.

Ms. Velvet cocked her head, "and I'm a business woman Mr. Snape." She gave him a predator smile.

He pulled out his purse and placed six gallons on her desk. She chuckled and waved that he should continue. He added six more gallons to the stack.

"Hmm… well, she was here for quite a while, but she left about three months ago. She was always coming and going anyway. It was quite frustrating keeping up with her. But, she brought in a great sum, so I put up with her and her outrageous demands." She glared at him nastily.

"Where is she now?" He asked.

Ms. Velvet cocked her head, "I don't know. I assumed she had gone to work in greener pastures, but I've heard nothing from her. She left, as I said, three months ago with a Mr. Zabini. He visited her regularly. I assumed he would keep her for a few weeks and put her up at that fancy place in Diagon Alley. Wherever she is, she's not there. I've had other customers looking for her too." She paused, "I'll tell you what. I'll give you a special deal if you can find her for me."

Severus stood abruptly, "If I find her, I'll let her know you would like to speak with her."

"You do that," she said flatly.

Severus knew this type of woman. When she got her claws in someone, she didn't let go easily. But he knew Pansey as well, and he wasn't surprised that she had managed to slip away. Now he needed to find Zabini. He wondered how long the young man had worked to convince Pansey to leave. She was a proud witch. He knew Zabini wasn't interested in her intimately; he wasn't interested in women at all. So, the boy had gotten her out of a bad situation. He would not have done so if he believed Pansey had disgraced herself. His Slytherins lived by a code, and that was the key to understanding what had gone on. So, she and the baby were tucked away somewhere.

He had no idea where the Zabini estate was, but he knew that Blaize had entered into partnership with his father following graduation. The man was a mogul who had his fingers into everything from banking to real estate. They had houses all over the world, and he, Severus, had never been a favorite of Zabini Senior.

Lucius. He needed to find Lucius.

He walked out of the brothel purposefully, dodging the various women and headed to a secluded spot where he apparated to Spinners End. After collecting his personal items and a few potion making implements, he reduced them and placed them in his pocket. He would send Motty for everything else later. He then apparated to the Malfoy Estate hoping to speak with Lucius about Zabini.

He made his way to the gate and sent his patronus with a message. A wizened House Elf appeared.

"Good afternoon, Sir. I am Codger. How can Codger help you?" He bowed in obeisance.

"Hello Codger, could you tell Master Malfor that Severus Snape is here to see him?" Severus replied.

"Sir, Master Lucius is not here, but Master Draco is. Would Sir like to speak with Master Draco?"

"Yes, Codger, that would please me greatly." Severus nodded at the gracious Elf.

Codger disappeared with a pop and the gate opened for him and closed behind him. Draco met him at the door.

"Godfather!" Draco hugged the taller man enthusiastically.

"Draco," Severus responded cordially.

Draco led him into a small, comfortable study where tea was waiting for them.

"What's wrong? I know that look." The young man asked as he sat gingerly on a rich, well worn leather chair. The room was well appointed with gleaming shelves of mahogany occupied by rare volumes on literature and magic. The thick rugs were woven in rich jewel tones, and the drapes were velvet shaded a dark teal. The fire in the grate warmed the small room. It was lovely without being overdone.

"I . . ." Severus was at a loss as to where to begin. "I have a few questions about Pansey."

Draco shifted uncomfortably and looked around the room. He muttered a spell that Severus didn't quite catch.

"Sorry, but I don't like the paintings spying on me." He leaned back in his chair, and his eyes gazed at the ceiling as he exhaled heavily.

Severus cast a Muffliato. "So, tell me Draco. Do you know where Pansey is?"

Draco blinked and looked away evasively. Severus knew he was going to lie. He watched the boy look the left, lick his lower lip and meet his eyes. "I'm not sure Godf . .

"Stop." Severus spoke sharply. "Don't lie to me Draco. I want to help Pansey, and you are either going to help me or I'm going to hold you down and pour Veritaserum down your throat until I get the truth out of you." He pulled out a small clear vial and sat it on the desk.

Draco looked at the seemingly innocuous little container and his large blue eyes met Severus' dark, steely gaze. He swallowed thickly, "You won't tell Father?" He asked; his blond brows puckered questioningly.

"You have my word. If you are working in the best interest of Miss. Parkinson, I will not tell your father." He agreed.

"I didn't want to break the engagement." The young man said as he looked into the fire. The flames danced across his pale skin and set his white, blond hair aglow.

Earnest eyes met Severus', "Godfather,"

"Severus," the older man interrupted. "Call me Severus, Draco."

"Severus," he spoke earnestly, "I didn't want to part with her. Whatever you may think of me, know that. Father, when he found out the child wasn't mine, simply wouldn't allow the wedding to continue." The boy looked back into the flickering flames.

Severus saw the crystalline tears leak down the young man's cheek. He waited patiently for him to continue.

"I tried to talk to her . . . afterwards, but she wanted nothing to do with me. Then I found out she was working at that . . . brothel. I can't tell you how much money I spent at that place . . . trying to convince her to leave. Father was livid." He put his face in his hand and sobbed silently.

Severus pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Severus," he choked out. He took a moment before he began again. "She was beautiful pregnant you know; she glowed with life. It should have been my baby." He gritted out. "After surviving that war and all of my stupid mistakes, we should have married, lived quietly and had lots of beautiful babies. We could have left the country had we any trouble with the press. Public sentiment being what it is, we probably would have. So what? I would have gone anywhere with Pansey." Tears coursed down his face and his mouth was turned down in a rictus of agony.

Draco had always been so self composed. As a boy, he had been an annoying little snot, and to an extent, he was still an arrogant, spoiled young man. However, his trials had changed him, and Severus remembered the sad, serious Wizard he had become towards the end of the war.

"Whose was it?" Severus asked.

"I can't tell you. Even if I wanted to. I cant . .." His voice hitched with emotion.

"Where is she, Draco?" Severus asked.

The boy wiped his face with the handkerchief and his red, puffy eyes focused on Severus, "I had to work slowly, or she would have become suspicious," he sniffed and blotted his nose. "Pansey is clever, you know," he smiled self deprecatingly. "Far more clever than anyone ever gave her credit for. She may not be as brainy as Granger, but she was a smart girl."

"I know, Draco." Severus' deep voice seemed to sooth his godson.

"Yes, you would. Well, I spoke with Blaize after I found out where she was. When I realized I wasn't going to be able to get her out of there, I asked Blaize to try. His father forbade him from seeing her, at first. After about six months of working with his father, the man realized what a genius his son was. I begged Blaize to help me, and I told him what happened. I made him take a vow that neither of us would speak of it to anyone but each other or Pansey. He was horrified and determined to help her. He told his father that if he didn't allow him to do as he pleased, he would quit and begin working with me to build a new company. His father knew he would take quite a few contracts with him." He smirked.

"So, Blaize visited her. She was suspicious at first, but he managed to convince her that he was in earnest. He had always gone to her with matters of the heart, and from what I understand, he took the story of his recent heart break to her. They mended fences, and he cried on her shoulder." He snickered, "They use to annoy me with their antics. I can't tell you how many times I walked in to her room and caught her painting his toenails or moisturizing his skin." His eyes became glassy as he looked at Severus.

"I bought a place for her in Wales near Cardiff. It's near the sea . . . a lovely secluded cottage. Blaize told her it was his and no one ever used it. She's there with the baby, but she won't see me. I'm stuck here," he said petulantly, "Father keeps fawning over Astoria, and Mother can't stand her. I can't stand her. I have nothing against the girl, but she is a vapid, clueless Witch. She hasn't half the charm or the poise of Pansey, and there is no way that she could fill my Mother's shoes." He ended heatedly.

"Will you give me the exact location of the cottage, Draco? I'd like to talk to Pansey. Perhaps there is a way that I might smooth things over between her and your father? I know he feels betrayed on your behalf."

Draco nodded and wrote down the location. "I'm sure she'll have it well warded, but no doubt you'll be able to break them."

"Thank you, Draco." Severus stood. "My advice to you is to break it off with Miss. Greengrass. If you are loyal to Pansey, then you need to show her that you are still honoring your contract. Contact your solicitor, and see what can be done to reinstate it. You are of age. You know your father would never cut you off, and your mother would rip his heart out if he even thought about it. Speak to your mother, and write to Pansey. Don't stop writing. Send her a copy of the contract when you have it." He urged the young man.

"Yes, Sir." Draco stood and straightened. He took the older man's hand in his and squeezed it before pulling him into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Severus."

Severus left behind a changed young man. He smiled as he remembered the look, the fire in Draco's eyes. He apparated to Hogwarts and returned to his rooms.

He peeked into the bedroom and saw that his wife was fast asleep. She looked so lovely and peaceful. He was again reminded of just how lucky he was, and he was even more determined to help Pansey and Draco.

He closed the door and walked into the nursery where Motty sat nervously by Hadrian's crib. Severus was immediately on point. He looked into the crib and saw that his son was sleeping peacefully. "What is the matter, Motty?"

"Master Snape, Motty is so very sorry. Mistress has forbid Motty from punishings. I is so very sorry!" The little Elf squeaked.

"Calm down Motty and tell me what happened." He knew that House Elves often became upset over ridiculous things, so he waited calmly for her to continue.

"Motty was preparing lunch for Miss and Madam Pomfrey. Motty left Miss just outside the Infirmary…. the doors was right there! Miss was looking out the window when Motty left. Motty was going to be right back …" She looked up at him with doleful eyes. "Miss was attacked by Miss. Granger!" She warbled.

"Where is she?" His voice was low but urgent.

"The Infirmary, Sir!" The Elf watched as the dark haired Wizard spun and ran out of the room with his black robes flying behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments. You all keep me motivated! This is a long but action light chapter – some discussion, reflection, a pretty dress and… for those of you interested in such paltry, shameful things . . . a lemon! Again, the naughty bits are noted with X's. It's at the end of the chapter. I'd appreciate your feedback on the descriptions- is it too much? Overdone? (I thought it might be. I imagine I write smut like a bad romance novelist.) Well, hope you like some of discussion/musings! (Chapter title – Prelude in G Minor – Rachmaninov – a pretty, heavy bit of classical piano.)

(Sorry, this would have been posted sooner had not husband, toddler, and dinner intervened!)

Under Your Spell

Chapter 9 Prelude in G Minor

Severus paused in the sitting room and approached the bedroom quietly. Part of him wanted to run to the Infirmary and rage at Miss Granger, choke the life out of her for threatening his wife and child. He had been behaving rashly lately, and he took a moment to calm himself. Minerva would be confronting Miss. Granger. He would see to her when his anger had cooled. For now, he needed to speak with his wife and make sure that she was alright.

"Motty," he whispered over his shoulder and the little Elf appeared.

"Yes, Master Snape?" Motty replied.

"Was she harmed?" Concern was evident in his voice.

"No, Sir. She was not harmed as far as Motty cans tell."

Severus turned back to the bedroom and entered slowly. He sat beside Elizabeth on the bed and began stroking her hair.

She stretched and woke. He didn't miss the troubled look on her face as she sat up.

"You've heard?" She asked.

"Yes, can you tell me exactly what happened?" He asked.

"Of course, but . . .there was something odd about Miss. Granger Severus. The magic coming off of her was . . . wrong. I can't explain it, but something is not right with her."

She continued and related the conversation she had with Miss. Granger, unable to meet his eyes.

His head fell into his hand and he rubbed his eyes wearily. He was quite frustrated with himself. If he had just told her, he could have avoided hurting her. This was so new to both of them, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

He was astonished that Hadrian had manifested such power and more than a little proud.

"Elizabeth, I should have told you what I was planning. I went to find Pansey. She was one of my Slytherines, and if she was truly in that brothel, I could not, in good conscience, leave her there without trying to help her." He met her eyes earnestly. "I promise that I will never betray you in such a way, and in fact," he hesitated knowing that telling her this would give her a certain amount of power over him, "I cannot. Given the vows that we took, such betrayal would be very painful and ultimately life threatening."

"Oh," she whispered, which was followed by a more pronounced "OH!"

"I have no idea how the magic will bond with you, but I suspect that we will both be held strictly to our vows. I meant what I said; this is a lifetime commitment. I will do my best to make sure that you are sated so that you should never need a lover. You have no need to worry on that front where I am concerned for many reasons. The greatest of which is that I have no need of any other woman. I desire you, and I honor my commitments." His eyes leveled on her, and she was bowled over by the heat and emotion she saw there.

"But, and I should have told you this before, I do not want you wandering the castle unattended." He sighed. "I doubt Miss. Granger will be a problem after today. I am sure that Minerva will keep her on house arrest, and it is possible that she may be turned over to the Aurors, depending on what is discovered." His expression turned stern. "I need your promise that you will not wander about without someone to accompany you. This is for your safety. There are other things, students, ghosts, that could harm or mislead you. I do not wish for anything to happen to you. You understand?" He drew closer to her and placed his large hand on her face.

"Of course, Severus" She placed her hand over his and turned her face to kiss his palm before leaning into it.

Looking down into the sweet eyes of his wife, Severus was struck with the thought that he could have lost her. "I know Miss. Granger said very hurtful things to you, but I want you to know that I do not regret this. I do not regret marrying you or bringing you and Hadrian into my life. I know there is a great deal that you do not know about me." He paused and breathed deeply," It is not in my nature to share my . . . feelings. It is quite difficult, and I promise to make an effort . . ." He sighed, "what I mean to say is that I will always honor my commitment to you and Hadrian. As much as this may sound archaic and a tad crass, you are mine and I will do my best to take care of you. I do not see you as property," he amended, "but you are my . . . responsibility. That may sound like a cold word, but please trust that it is heavily laden with emotions that I am, at this time, unable to fully put into words." He looked away uncomfortably.

Elizabeth smiled up at his pensive face, leaned forward and kissed his cool, pale cheek. "You are mine too, Severus. I will do my best to make you happy as well."

Severus cleared his throat, "I need to speak with Minerva," his deep voice was barely above a whisper. "Have you eaten?" He questioned.

"I tried, but I was a little distracted." She bit her lit.

"Well, perhaps when I return we can have tea and a light repast when I return." He pecked her cheek before standing.

I shall return shortly," he was strangely formal as he exited the room.

Elizabeth giggled and mocked "I shall return shortly," in a soft, deep, sotto voice and fell back into the bed giggling.

Severus peeked back around the corner, arched a brow at her and said, "I heard that wife," before leaving his charming wife giggling on the bed. He was unaware of the smile that lit his face.

Severus made his way swiftly through the halls and dodged students. Classes were beginning to meet after lunch. He approached the Infirmary with cold determination. Opening the door swiftly, he followed the sound of harsh whispering and found Poppy and Minerva just outside one of the closed examination rooms.

"Minerva," Severus' voice boomed in the still Infirmary.

The older Witch jumped and turned around, her hand at her chest. Poppy looked up guiltily.

He looked from one to the other impatiently, "Well?"

"You've heard?" Minerva queried. She had clearly been fretting over his reaction.

"You mean, have I heard that your precious Gryffindor apprentice attacked my wife?" Each word was punctuated precisely.

Minerva fiddled with her broach, "Yes, that, well . . . I'm sorry Severus, but I ask you to show a little compassion for Miss. Granger."

"Compassion . . . for Miss. Granger? What about my wife? You expect her to stay in the castle with the very woman who has attacked her . . .AND my infant son?" Rather than yelling, his voice became low and steely. His anger burned cold and he had had time to think while he made his way to the Infirmary. He was sure that Minerva would protect her little cub. He also considered what Elizabeth had said. Poppy had told them that Elizabeth would be sensitive to magic. They needed to take a closer look at Miss. Granger. He suspected that she had been hit with a dangerous, dark spell.

Minerva pulled back as if struck, "Severus, you must know that I would never want to endanger you or your family, but I can't help but think that something is truly wrong with Hermione!" Her voice pleaded with him for understanding.

"Well, I suppose you didn't alert the Aurors?" He turned his back to her and crossed his heavily buttoned arms over his chest.

"Actually, Mr. Potter is on his way," the older witch offered.

Severus sneered, "Mr. Potter, of course." He turned back to face her and looked into the eyes of each woman. They were clearly concerned.

He sighed, "Minerva, Elizabeth said something peculiar about Miss. Granger. I didn't realize immediately what was going on. Every time she was around Miss. Granger, she reacted . . . oddly. She pulled away. I assumed it was due to their mutual dislike of one another. It seems that Elizabeth is sensitive to Miss. Granger's magic, or rather, to a possible curse that has been placed on the Witch."

"Poppy and I suspected such, but she was unable to find the cause." Minerva nodded.

"Well," he groused looking from one to the other. "I can't examine her from out here." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh!" Poppy exclaimed. "Well, come in. She's asleep at the moment. She was quite hysterical before I gave her a Calming Draught."

Severus followed them in and looked down at Miss. Granger. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Her cheeks were hollow and she was quite pale. Part of him wanted her to suffer for attacking Elizabeth and for causing so much trouble, but he knew that she was likely powerless to stop it. The fact that she had controlled it this long without going insane was a testament to her force of will.

He withdrew his wand and began running scans for dark magic. It took nearly an hour for him to figure out what was going on. He knew it was dark magic. It was not a potion. He realized what was wrong when he began to checked for blood magic. Such spells took great forethought and preparation. It would be difficult to pull off during the heat of battle unless the Wizard or Witch was quite talented. It would take someone driven by great hatred for Hermione, and himself, to pull this off.

He sat on a nearby chair to think. Minerva and Poppy sat on the opposite side of the room quietly. Severus mused; it would have to be someone who had access to both of their blood. The telltale magic in her veins suggested that both her blood and his had been used. She had been bound to him by a rather devious bit of magic. The only people who would have had access to his blood were Death Eaters who had been present during his torture. After being tortured by the Cruciatus for hours, he often broken bones and bled due to the flailing of limbs against the floor. Someone had likely collected his fluids and hair with the thought to do him harm in the future.

Given the recent threat of Bellatrix, she was in the front of his mind and at the top of the list of those who truly hated him. He never truly knew what he had done to cause her to hate him so. He had rebuffed her sexual advances, but surely, that wouldn't have caused her to hate him so violently? He assumed it was his blood status coupled with the Dark Lord's favor, but she had hated him long before he had risen to favor.

None the less, it could very well have been Bellatrix. However, he needed to speak with Miss. Granger to see if Bella would have had access to her blood.

"Wake her," he ordered.

Poppy walked over to the sleeping girl and roused her with a wave of her wand.

The sleepy girl woke. "What?" She began and looked around the room. "Severus!" She shouted and tried to extract herself from the bed, but she was stuck fast. "Let me out of here!" She yelled; her wild hair went flying.

"Calm down!" Severus ordered. "I have some questions for you Miss. Granger."

"Severus,. . . "her eyes darted around the room as if furiously looking for something. "That wife of yours tried to attack me! I had to defend myself!" She began.

"Quit your lies, and tell me. Would Bellatrix have had an opportunity to gain access to your blood?" His brash tone quieted her.

"Wha . .?" Something in her switched off and she looked thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose. She tortured me at Malfoy Manor when the snatchers caught us and brought us there. She carved up my arm, and I bled heavily." She seemed to be experiencing a moment of Lucidity, Severus noted.

"Malfoy Manor?" His hand rubbed his chin. His eyebrows rose and he stood abruptly upsetting the chair. "I need to speak with Lucius. I'm going to send an Owl; I needn't remind you – not to let her leave this room, Minerva." He pointed his finger at the woman and turned with a flurry of robes as he strode out the room.

He remembered reading about a rare bit of dark blood magic at Lucius'. The man had an extensive library of dark texts. Though he was loath to part with them, he had often encouraged Severus to make himself at home and study what he liked. He had often benefited from Severus' knowledge, so he was the first to encourage his younger friend to make use of his resources. Severus knew that it had been Lucius' text because the same book had held the base he had used for the Dark Lord's sustenance potion.

He walked to the Owlery and sent a brief message to Lucius. He hoped the Owl would find him quickly. He had put a tracing charm on the Wizard in order to lead the Owl to him directly rather than leave the missive at the Manor.

He shifted and looked out of the window onto the grounds of the school. Children rushed about on their day to day errands. The dark waters of the lake rippled with activity and the white clouds made lazy patterns across the sky. It was a seemingly innocuous day, but Severus knew that if they did not find a solution, Miss. Granger would be permanently damaged. He needed to speak to Lucius. He needed to speak with Pansey. He paused. He needed to begin his job. He had been brought here to make potions! Poppy had sent him a list of necessities, and he would be very busy brewing throughout the week.

He sighed and rubbed his head. His visit to Pansey would have to wait. If nothing else, he would see Lucius this weekend. He headed back to his rooms to spend some time with his wife before he began setting up his labs. He needed to focus on his work while he waited for Lucius to respond to his Owl.

Severus arrived in his dungeon rooms to find his wife lying with Hadrian on a blanket in front of the fire. She had evidently just given him a bath and as drying his damp hair with a cloth. He kicked and squirmed in his snug little outfit, which was green and covered in little snakes. Severus smiled. Even with everything going on, just watching his wife and child never ceased to amaze him. He joined her and looked down on his boy. The babe clenched his fists and kicked. His little lungs expanded and he huffed and cooed at his parents. Those dark little eyes smiled up at them as he squirmed.

"Is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked as she petted the child's downy scalp.

"It will be. They are keeping her in the Infirmary. I want you to avoid going to the Infirmary for now. If you need Poppy, send Motty."

Elizabeth nodded, "Ok. Are you hungry? I asked Motty to prepare lunch." She smiled at him.

He picked up the babe and helped his wife to stand. Severus transfigured a chair into a cradle, which would allow his son to look out at his parents. He fixed the child to it with a sticking charm so that his kicks would not dislodge him and cause him to fall. The meal was simple, sandwiches and vegetables. They ate pudding for dessert and enjoyed a cup of tea while chatting about potions.

He urged Elizabeth to nap while he set up the lab and began a few of the more popular potions that would be needed. He promised to return before dinner so that they could go to the great hall together.

His lab had been left untouched, and save for a few minor repairs, things were in working order. Severus called Motty and gave her the belongings he had brought from Spinner's End and asked her to put them away. He pulled out his potion's equipment and set it up in the lab alongside many of the items he had left at Hogwarts. It was an amazing set up, and he had so much more room here than in his lab in the basement. Tonight, he would write his customers to let them know that he was beginning at Hogwarts and would need to refigure their accounts. He would promise to fulfill all outstanding orders. However, he needed to talk to Minerva about each individual account and settle how the orders would be fulfilled and how the profits would be split. They were, after all, his customers. Perhaps if he trained Elizabeth, he would be able to use her help in preparing the materials and packaging the more delicate materials that could not be put into vials using magic.

He began brewing a batch of Pepper Up Potion, Contraceptive Potion, and Calming Draught. The cauldron's bubbled merrily, and he was caught up in the familiar flow of a well ordered potion's lab. He reveled in the space he had and the well stocked cupboard. Minerva had made sure that the stores were properly ordered and all ingredients were within date. Expired materials had been disposed of, and everything was in the order in which he had left it.

Before he knew it, it was time to escort his wife to dinner. He returned to the rooms to find that she was finishing up feeding her son. She was pulling up her lacy undergarments and her fine creamy under dress. The fabric floated around her unrestrained. The sleeves were full and caught at her wrists and the soft generous material was gathered around her shoulders. He followed her into the nursery where she lay his sleeping son in the crib. She called Motty and the happy Elf looked down on the sleeping child with unrestrained glee. They left Hadrian in capable hands and went to their room to finish dressing.

Severus began shedding his clothing under the watchful eye of his wife. She was gathering her hair in an interesting knot in the back of her head and securing it with ornate, gold pens. He threw his clothing in the wooden hamper for the Elves to see to, and, naked, made his way across the room to the bathroom while his wife surreptitiously admired his firm derriere. The mirror was still faintly clouded with the steam for Elizabeth's bath. He took a quick shower, dried himself wandlessly, and went in the room to dress.

His wife sat at a lovely vanity on an accompanying chair, which had been recently moved to their quarters. He also admired the matching wardrobe on her side of the room. He looked into his own wardrobe and noticed, with a hint of sadness, that her items had been removed. However, Motty had put his own things away. His wife was busy putting on an overdress of sage green. It had a low round collar that was edged with a cream, embroidered satin border. The pattern displayed lovely, peach budding roses, while the under dress ruffled over the top hiding her decolletage. The long sleeves of the overdress were laced and fit snugly on her arms but allowed puffs of the full sleeves of the under dress to show through near her shoulder, at her elbow and wrist.

It was a cotehardie that laced up the sides. She wore a handsome antiqued bronze girdle over her hips. The fit was lovely over her hourglass shape. He would definitely have to thank Narcissa for her guidance. He knew that she had chosen each dress with his wife's figure in mind. Had she been more rounded, Narcissa would likely have chosen dresses that cinched under the bust and flared over her tummy, but though his wife was self conscious about her shape, she had a beautiful figure. All that Madam Pomfrey had done to firm and tone her muscles had settled her body into an even more pleasing shape.

Severus had always been fastidious in his dress, and while he was not as ostentatious as Lucius, he spent a great deal of money on well made clothing. As a Slytherin, clothing was a part of one's rhetoric. He used it to his benefit, and he had always appreciated those who took care to look well attired. Well appointed women were lovely to look upon, and such accoutrements made their womanly gestures even lovelier. An ornate girdle accentuated the sway of the hips, and elaborately dressed hair framed the face and drew attention to a finely arched neck. Witches did not need to show a great deal of skin to draw a Wizard's eye. Theirs was a subtle art, and many Wizards were just as showy as fine birds in their bids for a Witch's attention.

While Severus and Elizabeth had been bound up in their own drama, the rest of Hogwarts - the students in particular - had gossiped about the new additions to Hogwart's family throughout the day. Hermione's pronouncement that Elizabeth was little more than a drab, ungainly hausfrau was not mirrored in the sentiments of the majority of the male population of Hogwarts. Indeed, most of the young bucks, and some of the young wome, were mad for the new Potion Master's wife. While many of the girls had whispered cattily about the plump woman - jealousy is indeed an ugly thing, the young men had admired her other . . . well endowed assets. There was great disagreement on the matter of her best asset, and the major split drew along the lines of her breasts and her bottom. It really depended on preference. No one disputed that she had a sweet face, fine eyes, and beautiful long hair. Her status as a Witch was clearly of no concern at this point.

They began to place bets on who could hold her hand first. Schemes were devised. Mr. Ventur Courter, a seventh year Ravenclaw and the school romeo, swore that he would escort her through greenhouse three, where most of the lovely, exotic blooms were kept, before the end of term. Mr. Reginald Roberts, also of Ravenclaw, bet Mr. Courter two gallons that he could not kiss said hand, and Mr. Courter accepted the wager.

Such dealings were the hot topic at dinner when the Snapes arrived. They entered by the staff entrance, and great attention was paid as the dark man pulled a chair out for his wife and attended her closely. Many of the female contingents, who had maligned the pretty wife earlier in the day, signed to one another that it was all rather romantic to see the ill favored war hero end up happily wed. The young men, old enough to appreciate the woman's beauty, raged with hormonal lust. It was perhaps a poor idea on Minerva's part to invite the Snapes to sup at the Head Table, but there had been a hubbub when Hermione had joined the staff, and that had settled quickly.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Elizabeth had been a little skeptical about all of the gowns that Narcissa had encouraged her to purchase. She missed her jeans, but she quickly grew to love the pretty dresses and the ritual of preparing for the day. She had not give up on acquiring Muggle clothing, but she was in no rush to give up the fine soft fabrics and the astonishing figure she cut in the well sewn robes. She had enjoyed getting ready for dinner and the casual formality of dinner in the Great Hall.

As dinner progressed both she and Severus began to think of the warm, snug bed that awaited them. Their elbows bumped and her hand, at one point, pressed against his thigh as she spoke animatedly about Hadrian's cute antics. Her eyes glowed with happiness, and the earlier unpleasantness of the day was forgotten. Hooch entertained them with tales of her first years flying abilities, and she asked Severus if he would be willing to referee a few of the Quidditch games during the term. This led to a rousing discussion and explanation of Quidditch – with the use of utensils for the purpose of demonstration, as Elizabeth was quite clueless. She was looking forward to watching a game by the time dinner was done and Severus helped her from her chair.

All eyes in the room followed their progress, and they descended into the dungeon together. Their whispers quieted, and it was a nervous couple that entered the room. Severus figured that, at best, they had a couple of hours before Hadrian would wake, and he knew of a wonderful way to spend a few hours with his new wife. He longed to touch her again.

They made their way in silent agreement to the bedroom where they began to prepare for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus was nervously unbuttoning his undershirt, which he had untucked from his trousers when he looked over at his wife.

She was sitting in her under things still wearing a garter belt and silken hose on her lovely legs. Her hands were over her head and she was removing the pins in her hair. Severus walked behind her and removed her hands. She placed them in her lap while he finished taking her hair down. When he was done, his nimble fingers slid across her shoulders and her back. She stood quietly and turned to face him.

Severus lifted her chin and bent down to kiss her lightly. He took her hand gently and drew her to the bed. She climbed up onto soft mattress and sat before him. Stepping forward, he placed his hands on her thighs and gently pushed them apart. Warm hands slipped to her waist and drew her to him. His fingers roamed over her body and pulled down the lace that covered her breast. He watched her face carefully as he took her swollen nipples into his fingers and rolled and plucked them lightly. She moaned at his ministrations and threw her head back.

He bent down to kiss her parted lips. His tongue delved into her wet mouth, and his right hand softly teased her breast while his left made its way to her thigh. Squeezing her curvy flesh, a curious thumb traveled up to her crux where he rubbed lightly. Elizabeth squirmed and panted.

Severus felt the dampness of her silken knickers and rubbed more vigorously. He reached back with his right hand to unclasp her bra and helped her remove it. She scooted back on the bed and lay her head on the pillow. Severus bent to remove his shoes and socks and tossed his unbuttoned shirt onto the floor. He crawled on the bed and hovered above his wife. Propping on his left elbow, he resumed his torturous work on her full lips while he caressed her with his right hand. His lips trailed down to her jaw, nibbled her ear and kissed down her throat. Slipping lower, he took her rosy nipple into his mouth and licked and sucked. Warm, sweet milk filled his mouth. He was in heaven. The empty place in him that had longed for love and intimacy flourished. He had never thought to share such intimacy with a woman, and he had never dreamed he would have a wife. After he had driven Lily away, he had lived a lonely, empty existence. Elizabeth had changed that the day she had sat down beside him and filled the silence with her gentle presence.

Elizabeth's hand ran through his hair and pulled him tightly to her breast. His right hand slipped down, and he wordlessly vanished her knickers before rubbing his fingers on her swollen, wet lips. He pulled back from her breast and asked, "are you sure that you are ready? We can wait. I can pleasure you in other ways if you are not ready?"

She spread her legs wantonly and begged, "Please, Severus, continue." She was longing for his touch. She had been so lonely and lost the day she had met him, and he quickly became the highlight of her days. Unlucky in love, she had also wanted someone to love, someone to make her feel safe . . . a family. Unlike her past lovers, Severus had been quiet and undemanding. She had enjoyed the quiet time with him as much as the simple conversation. The day he had taken her to his bed, she had given him her heart. It had nearly broken her when she couldn't find him. She couldn't believe she was here with him, loving him. She sighed with pleasure.

The dark wizard moaned and teased her hot flesh, slipping his finger into her taut sheath. She was unfathomably snug. Madam Pomfrey had tightened her muscles and healed the damage to her body. His hand shook with desire and his hips pushed forward to rub his thick shaft against the rough wool of his trousers. It had been so long. He had no memories of being with Elizabeth before. His body yearned for her. He fought his urges and slowly pleasured her. She arched up as his fingers slid inside of her.

Elizabeth was worried that, after having a baby, sex would no longer be as pleasurable for either her or Severus, but when his finger glided inside of her aroused body, she knew that she had been very oolish to worry about such a thing. "Severus," she begged.

He bent his dark head near her crisp curls and inhaled her lovely musk. His tongue flicked out and stimulated the engorged bundle of nerves at her crux while his fingers curled up to rub the sensitive, spongy place inside of her. She threw her head back and keened with pleasure and he continued sucking, licking, flicking, and rubbing her into a frenzy. Severus felt her hips begin to rock against him as her thighs shook and spread further to allow him to settle closer to her. His left hand wandered up her body to pluck at her nipples sending electric pleasure through every nerve ending in her body.

Elizabeth panted and moaned Severus' name while he teased her clit. Her needy body clutched at his slick fingers as they pumped in and out of her. She pushed against his fingers to gain more friction and unclasped her tense fingers from the sheets. Her little hands gripped his shoulders and she arched back in pleasure as her body spasmed. She came, her aroused sex flooded with her juices. His fingers continued to pleasure her as she floated down from her orgasm.

He sat up on his knees and looked down at her as he sucked her juices from his fingers. Fumbling with the button on his trousers, they were removed quickly. His hard cock jutted out from a thatch of dark, silky hair. He ran his fingers over her wet entrance and rubbed the wetness over his long, thick shaft. He pulled the foreskin back, massaging the wetness there over the swollen head.

He leaned down over her as she looked up at him with sated, heavily hooded eyes. The stiff points of her nipples rubbed against his pale chest as he began to kiss her gently. His arm was between them, and he used his hand to guide himself to her entrance where he teased her sensitive flesh.

Elizabeth reached forward and glided her hands over his broad shoulders and down the puckered skin of his back. Severus was a little self conscious about the scars he had received, but the love he saw in his wife's eyes quickly erased his reticence. He pushed gently into her, and heard her intake of breath.

"Oh!" She gasped. She felt the telltale burn that she hadn't felt since her first time, "ow!"

Severus stopped, "Are you all right. Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

"N..no, just go slow," Elizabeth panted.

"Does it hurt badly?" He asked.

"No. Only a little, but don't stop." She trembled and pleaded. "It's just very tight. Mmm but you feel so good."

Severus felt the tightness. He struggled to maintain his composure as he slid his thickness within her. Her muscles were contracted and gripped him, making it nearly impossible for him to keep from spending himself immediately.

He slid within her slowly until he was completely encircled by her quivering muscles. She panted prettily and tentatively pushed against him encouraging him to move. Severus slipped out of her slowly and pushed forward again. He felt her little nails dig lightly into his back and hissed with pleasure. Her fingers drifted down to his bottom during his slow, steady rhythm and groped his flesh encouraging him to move faster.

"Uunnnn," she moaned.

Severus hunched so that he could suck on her breasts, which had begun to leak. He licked the sweet fluid from her lovely globes and latched onto a pouty nipple and drank deeply. Elizabeth arched up into him, reveling in the feel of him inside of her and over her. His dark hair tickled her skin, enhancing the pleasures she felt.

Severus pulled from her nipple with a pop and returned his attention to her lips. Their bodies glistened with sweat as he thrust into her and she wrapped her succulent thighs around his lean hips.

"So beautiful," he murmured into her panting lips before sucking on the wet, petal like flesh. "You are so lovely, my dear." His deep voice rolled over her setting her ablaze.

"Oh, Severus," she panted and ran her hands up his biceps, the corded muscles stood out with tension and strain.

He bent to nibble on her ear and grabbed her right thigh, hitching it up, as he began thrusting deeply into her. He growled in her ear, "Do you like that? Do you enjoy me inside of you . . . Elizabeth? Your sweet body makes me ache, and you have tormented me since the moment you sat down next to me. I have wanted to touch you, taste you for so long. My beautiful Elizabeth" He held himself above her looking down into her lovely eyes.

"MMmm, you feel so good. You make me feel so good. Oh, Severus.. Oh . . Severus!" She shouted as she came apart around him.

He felt her muscles clamp around him drawing his seed within her. He threw his head back with a groan and drops of sweat rained down on her. His face in a grimace of pleasure, he looked down at his beautiful wife as she chanted his name. His heart clenched with something that was becoming all too familiar. He rode out her climax, relishing the feel of her spasming muscles around his sated member. His thighs were wet with her come. He rolled off of her and felt his flacid cock pull from her body. It was aching and delicious, the feel of her around him, next to him. He couldn't remember ever feeling this whole as he pulled her to him and felt her soft breasts push into his lean chest and her plump thigh slide over his lean thigh.

He turned and pulled her head to him, running his fingers through her tangled hair, and kissed the wanton lips that had so sweetly called his name. His sated sigh was punctuated by a loud wail as his son awoke. He smiled at his wife as she wrapped the sheet around her and went to collect their son.


	10. Chapter 10

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments. You all keep me motivated! This was a tough chapter to write. I cried... I'm sorry, but it ends on a slightly higher note. (Chapter Title – Live: Lightening Crashes)

Under Your Spell

Chapter 10: Lightening Crashes

Severus was awoken in what seemed only moments after he had gotten back to sleep. After feeding their son, his wife had put him back in his crib and promptly taken in him hand, literally. It had been a most pleasurable night. However, once they had settled down, his wife had placed his son in the bassinet by the bed, and every two hours, she woke to feed him.

Severus, by nature and by design, was a light sleeper. He heard every peep the child made and felt the bed move every time his wife sat up. He sighed, all in all fatherhood was not nearly as bad as spying on the Dark Lord. There it was, that banging. He stood and threw a robe on his nightshirt, belting it and nudging on his slippers. His wife was beginning to stir, and he was halfway to the door when the impertinent person decided to bang again. Hadrian began to cry and Severus heard Elizabeth slip out of bed.

Severus opened the door do a very angry Lucius and quickly cast a silencing charm so that Lucius outburst would no longer upset the baby.

The older Wizard's face was set in a frown, brows lowered and hair askew. Severus stepped back to allow the blond man to enter. "Your blasted owl nearly cost me my life!" The blond man yelled. Severus noticed the rents in Lucius' robes.

"Lucius, I highly doubt that a wound from the school owl would have been mortal, but I cannot imagine that one of those wretched animals did this." His fingers ran over the precise rips in Lucius heavy robes. "These cuts are too precise. What on earth happened?"

Lucius took a seat in one of the wingback chairs and Severus sat in the other. The blond man huffed, "You look dreadful, Severus." The older frowned with distaste.

"Well, if you had given me some notice before you barged in, I would have dressed for the occasion." He sneered.

"Your blasted owl must have waited outside all evening. I set up the wards to keep everything out, owls included, after _someone_ had poison delivered to my son. Can you believe it?" He ranted. "I had a meeting early this morning. I have been scheduling things at odd hours to throw Bella off. The Aurors still haven't been able to find her. So, I left early this morning to visit my solicitor; he said had urgent business he needed to discuss. No sooner did I get out of the gate than that blasted owl accosted me! Unable to make his delivery, he had sat there all night waiting. And there I was with feathers in my face when I got hit by a slicing hex by my beloved sister in law. I haven't even had time to read your letter!" Lucius used his fingers to try and tame his long flowing locks.

Severus watched the blond man's eyebrows rise, "Well, I can honestly say that this has made it all better."

Severus turned to see that his wife was not exiting the bedroom. She currently had one hand clutched at the top of her robe, the other around Hadrian. Her eyes were open wide with shock and her mouth was agape. She was showing quite a bit of leg. "Oh!" She squeaked, "I didn't hear anything so I assumed . . ." She turned with a fetching flurry of robes and went back into the room to dress

"Lucius," Severus drawled, "you're bleeding on my chair."

The dark haired wizard stood and muttered the counter curse healing Lucius' skin and repaired his robes.

Lucius inspected the pristine fabric with a look of frustration, "You know they are never the same once they have been repaired." He said drolly.

Severus rolled his eyes and turned toward his room, "Give me a moment while I dress," he said over his shoulder.

"Of course and feel free to send that lovely wife of yours out here to keep me company while I wait." He smiled charmingly. "I know, I know . . . fuck off. I really wish you would quit being so crass, Severus."

The dark wizard smirked as he walked away. He entered the bedroom to find Elizabeth feeding Hadrian.

"Oh, Severus, I had no idea anyone was here! I'm sorry for intruding." She whispered loudly.

"It's all right, dear. It's only Lucius. I need to speak with him about an important book that he has in his possession."

He dressed quickly while she attended to the baby. "Please join us when you are through, and call Motty to watch Hadrian, if you would like" he nodded to her as he left the room.

Severus spoke with Lucius about his current situation. The blond man was shocked to hear that Miss. Granger had tried to harm his wife and even more astonished to hear that his infant son had produced a substantial shield charm.

"Merlin, Severus, you've given birth to the next Overlord." He chuckled.

"Lucius, don't ever repeat that!" He hissed.

"So, you believe Bella placed this spell on Miss. Granger? It is quite likely. She was a very talented witch, if a little imbalanced. Which brings me to my next point, Severus, I noted something peculiar as I dueled her this morning. Admittedly, I was not at my best; however, Bella was quite sloppy. Now, it could be due to the stress she has undergone, but I've known Bella all of my life. I have never seen such shoddy wand work from her."

Severus pierced Lucius with a riveting stair. "Has she ever said anything?" He asked.

"No, come to think of it. We received a note. It was clearly written with a dictating quill as it was not Bella's handwriting. The Aurors currently have it. It contains a list of the wrongs we have committed by not fulfilling our obligations and our status as blood traitors. Save for the accusations of traitor, the other faults she lists seem a bit thin. I've also never known Bella to send a letter; she's more into . . . direct confrontation."

"Yes," Severus replied. "That hardly seems like Bella."

"Yes," Lucuis agreed.

Both men were in deep thought when Elizabeth walked in dressed in a lovely, simple woolen amber gown. The boat-neck gown was edged with small amber crystals that caught the light as she moved. She wore a simple, gold chain around her hips which trailed down the front of her gown and ended in a charm of crystals near her knees. The full dress floated around her as she walked giving peaks of a silky under dress of cream lawn.

She went to the kitchen to fix a pot of tea. She shuddered as she returned to the room and sat on the sofa. There it was again. She looked at Lucius curiously. His magic had a similar feel to the aura that virtually swathed Hermionie. The sensation around Lucius was less pronounced, but it was there. She had begun to identify these strange tingles, and she knew without a doubt that something was wrong. She set down the steaming pot on a tray with biscuits and began to prepare tea for their guest when a frantic Elf popped into their quarters.

"Master Malfoy!" The little Elf squeaked. "Please sir, please come home. Mistress needs you!" The little creature bounded from one foot to another. "Mistress says she hurts. Codger is gettings the Healer."

Lucius stood abruptly, "Severus," he looked up at his friend worriedly, "Would you come?" His voice was high and tremulous. "And Elizabeth? Please come. I know Narcissa would enjoy your company. Bring the babe. She has spoken of nothing else since seeing him." He turned in a rush and strode to the door. Elizabeth collected Hadrian and a shoved a few necessities in her bag for him and ran to the door where Severus waited with her cloak. They followed Lucius to the gate. The Wizards drew their wands and readied in anticipation of an attack should one come. Lucius preceded them and Severus held on to Elizabeth and Hadrian and apparated them to the Manor.

They followed the blond Wizard as he raced to the Manor, threw open the door and climbed the stairs. Severus turned to Elizabeth and bade her to stay there. Codger appeared and ushered her into a cozy sitting room where she waited.

Severus followed Lucius up to the master suite and waited outside of the doors. He could hear Narcissa's sobs.

"Is there nothing that can be done?" He heard Lucius shout.

There was a quiet pause, and Lucius appeared escorting a very sad, very frustrated Healer. "I'm sorry. I told you Mr. Malfoy that this was likely to happen again." The elderly man replied.

"Yes, but you have yet to identify what is going on." Lucius yelled.

"I'm sorry, sir. Please call if she changes her mind about the sedative." The Healer turned and left dejectedly.

"May I speak with her, Lucius?" Severus asked.

Lucius looked up at his friend with tears in his reddened eyes. "Yes," he whispered harshly, "Of, course". The blond man slumped in an ornate chair, his head in his hands, and cried silently.

Severus walked into the dark room and spied Narcissa lying amidst a bevy of fine sheets and velvet comforters. The heavy, green bed curtains had been pulled back. Narcissa, though not a large woman, had always been rather larger than life to him. She was tall, statuesque, and her presence was often overwhelming. But she lay amidst lush fabric in the flickering light of the fire, and she looked so very small and frail.

He approached silently and called lightly, "Cissa?"

"Yes, Severus," she sniffed. "I'm awake. There is nothing that can be done. I've . . ." her weak voice trailed off.

Severus pulled a leather pouch from his pocket and enlarged it. "Did the healer give you anything?" He asked.

"No." She whispered.

"Let me give you something to help the pain." He pleaded.

"I don't WANT to forget the pain!" She yelled. "It's all I have," she cried.

"Cissa." The tall, gaunt wizard approached and looked almost macabre in the strange light. "You will help no one with this behavior, least of all yourself." He chided.

"Here," he said briskly as he slid his hand under her back and helped her to sit up more comfortably. He held a vial to her lips. "Drink." He ordered in his best Potion's Master voice.

He tilted small glass container and she drank obediently. He gave her several more to restore blood, heal, and cause her to relax.

"You are so lucky Severus. You have such a beautiful son." She mused. "He is going to be a handsome boy, like his father." She smiled.

Severus scoffed, "Really, Cissa, I gave you no hallucinogens. And if you continue to give my son delusions of grandeur he will be completely impossible by the time he grows up!"

She chuckled. "You know. Bella was always enthralled by you. She thought you were very striking; I think she fancied herself a little in love. She and Rodolphus had not yet gotten engaged when you joined the Death Eaters. She told me once that it didn't matter that you were a half blood. You were, are powerful." She mused.

"Well, that explains it. I was always at a loss as to why she was always touching me and throwing herself at me. She was quite forward. I had heard from Lucius that she was quite the man eater, and I wasn't about to let her get her claws in me. Macnair told me once that she was a vicious hell cat, a bighter." He shuddered.

Narcissa chuckled, "Yes, Bella was wild, but you were different for her. How did you eventually dissuade her?" She asked.

"I endured her propositions for years and complained to Lucius. Finally he handed me a way out. He said, 'just tell her you're my lover.'" Severus Laughed. "I didn't want to do it, but Lucius finally told me that if I didn't tell her, he was so sick of hearing about it that he would tell her. He promised to keep the charade going should Bella ever confront him. So, I finally told her that I was intimate with Lucius and no other. It solved several issues, explaining why I did not take part in the rape of Muggles and why I seemed to be uninterested in women." He looked into the waning flames remembering the past and thankful for the present.

"That is interesting, she told me once that Lucius didn't deserve me and didn't deserve to have a family. I suspect she never told me about that little secret between you and Lucius because she didn't want to hurt me. She was always trying to protect me. She told me that she was going to hex his bollocks off; he had everything she wanted and had taken the one thing she had desired most. I didn't understand what she meant at the time, but I suspect it was you." She shifted and turned to look at him.

Her eyes narrowed, "She was in such a rage Severus. She attacked Lucius, you know. He told me later that my mad sister had cut him up viciously. He kept it from me, too, for a while, and only mentioned it offhandedly one day after another argument with her." She smiled. "They were always keeping things from me."

"Bella always felt that she had to settle for Rodolphus. She never spoke of wanting his child. She was absolutely furious after Draco was born. She had been with me through all of my miscarriages, comforting me. She begged me to forgive her, and she loved Draco dearly. But she loved to goad Lucius about the fact that he could produce no more heirs. She constantly slandered his manhood." Her slender fingers were pleating the sheets as she stared at the man across from her.

Severus looked into the woman's dark eyes and tipped his head back, looking down his nose at her. His eyes went wide, "Narcissa," his voice was filled with understanding. "Your sister has always had a talent for blood magic, hasn't she?" His voice was strange and low.

"Yes," the blond woman nodded speculatively. "But, she wouldn't have . . . ; she didn't really hate Lucius. It was just . . ." she seemed like a lost child at that moment.

Severus watched as her eyes filled with tears of betrayal. "She wouldn't have done that . . . to me?"

Severus held her small hand gently and patted her fingers, "Bellatrix was deranged, Cissa. You cannot pin a rational explanation on this. In her own way, she loved you, but she was a very disturbed woman."

Narcissa sniffed, "Severus, is Elizabeth here?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, both she and Hadrian are here."

Narcissa smiled, "I'd like to see them."

Severes' brow furrowed. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea, and he hoped that holding the babe wouldn't upset her.

Severus stepped out of the dark room into the bright hallway where Lucius waited. He looked up, distraught.

"Lucius I think I may have an idea concerning your . . . issues." It was a poor, unintended pun, and he grimaced hoping his friend did not take offence.

The blond man never noticed his gaff and instead became frantic with hope. "Is it something that can be helped? Why did you never figure it out before? What is the cause?" He said in a rush.

Severus hung his head and hissed softly, "Bellatrix."

"I'll kill her!" Lucius grabbed his friend's arms and gritted his teeth. "I'll kill that vicious bitch if I ever get my hands on her!" He thought of the times, for what felt like years, holding his wife and consoling her for loss after loss. It was only after a miracle potion that Severus had given them that they had been able to conceive Draco, and that had only been effective once.

He slid down Severus until his knees hit the floor and he cried as he held on to his friend. He could not lose Narcissa. He would do whatever he could to make her happy. He would rip his own heart from his chest and give it to her, but he could not lose her. She was his life.

"Please, Severus," the blond man begged.

Severus stood with his arms outstretched looking down sorrowfully at his friend. He gripped him steadily and pulled him away while kneeling next to him. "Lucius," He spoke softly, "I want to prepare you. If this is what I think it is, there may be no going back. The damage may already be done. I will, of course try all that I can to help, but I can make no guarantees, my friend. I am heartily sorry." He looked into his friends eyes with a furrowed brow. HIs heart ached for them.

Lucius studied the dark soulful eyes in front of his and wondered how anyone could have ever thought Severus thoughtless. He grabbed him around the shoulders and squeezed him while his soul seemed to wrench out of his body. Severus held the weeping man and patted his back, soothing him. "I promise, Lucius, we will find a way."

He heard soft footfalls and turned his head to see Elizabeth and Hadrian at the head of the stairs with a House Elf, who had evidently been sent by Narcissa to collect her.

"I am sorry. . . " She pleaded lightly, "I didn't mean to intrude."

Severus stood and helped Lucius up. The blond man brushed off his clothing and tried to gather some semblance of control, "Please, Elizabeth, come."

She drew forward and he gave her his arm. The tears had dried on his cheeks and his smooth skin was flushed with the burnish of pain. Her heart ached for him, for them both.

As her arm touched his she shivered.

"Are you well, my dear?" He asked solicitously.

Elizabeth looked askance at Lucius, "I . . . " she paused, "Well, I'm rather sensitive to magic, or so I'm told."

Lucius looked quizzically at her, "I thought you were a Muggle?" He looked to Severus for confirmation.

The dark haired Wizard replied, "It's complicated, but she is quite sensitive to the magic around her."

They walked forward into the dark room, and Hadrin began to coo lightly.

"What is it that you feel?" Lucius asked as he drew her near the bed and seated her in a chair near Narcissa while he and Severus took the comfortable lounge chairs against the wall.

Elizabeth smiled at Narcissa, who reached for the babe. She sighed contentedly when he was placed in her arms. She cuddled him close and placed her cheek on the inky down on his head. The child squirmed and seemed to giggle as she trailed her fingers over the back of his head and neck. The blond woman smile and closed her eyes.

Elizabeth sat back and turned her attention to Lucius, "Well, it reminded me of the same discomfort I experienced near Miss. Granger. You have a similar feel; though, it is much less pronounced with you."

In the silence, the fire crackled and their faces looked eerily mobile, as if they had a life of their own.

Severus spoke and his voice, though soft, seemed to expand in the darkness. The rich timber flowed like the weaving of silk, "Lucius, after speaking with Narcissa, I believe I understand what may have occurred. Elizabeth's discomfort seems to confirm these suspicions. Narcissa tells me that Bellatrix was enraged with jealousy after we contrived that story for her - the one involving our nonexistent love affair. Your wife confided in me that Bellatrix believed herself in love with me. I suspect that, in a pique of jealousy, she devised a plan that would render you incapable of producing offspring." He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Do you mean that I am sterile?" He bridled.

Severus met the blond man's icy gaze, "No, not in the traditional sense. She used blood magic, so it would involve both yours and Narcissa's blood. I suspect that she altered your blood so that any legitimate offspring you would attempt to sire with Narcissa would fail to . . . come to fruition."

Elizabeth, her brow puckered in thought, interjected, "So, you mean, that she changed his blood so that it would be incompatible with Narcissa's and cause her to miscarry? But, she had a child, didn't she?" She queried.

"Yes, we have a son, Draco." Lucius replied.

"I read, during my own pregnancy," Elizabeth began, "of an issue that can cause problems with conception and even issues after birth. It deals with Rh incompatibility. Essentially, your blood chemistry is all wrong, and it can cause women to miscarry. Could that have been caused by magic?" Elizabeth directed her question toward Severus.

Severus nodded, "Yes, quite possibly. I don't know why Your Healer wouldn't have checked this. All of the new journals suggest thorough blood tests for conceiving couples. I would assume that this is routine." He looked at Lucius.

"Our healer has been with the family for years, and I doubt he has altered his methods in consideration of new developments," Lucius sneered. "We will need to employ a new Healer. I've been a fool."

"The issue remains that, given this spell was put in place so long ago, the effects of the magic are likely irreversible." Severus paused, "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth turned to look at Narcissa, who held her son so tenderly. These people were Severus' friends; they loved him and treated him like family. They had been nothing but kind and welcoming to her, and she knew that there was something that she could do for them in return.

"The issue, if indeed we have the right of it," her voice was soft yet confident, "is the incompatibility between your bloods. It causes a problem when the mother's body fights off the creation of the child because of the danger it possesses. However, if you placed the fertilized egg in another womb, one without an Rh factor, that woman would be able to carry the child to term without issue." She looked at them and then at Severus, who swallowed thickly.

"Where would we find such a person, and is it possible to place the fetus in another woman's body?" He asked.

"When I was pregnant, I was worried that Rh incompatibility may present a risk for both myself and my child, that is, until the doctor told me that my blood type was O negative. He said that I have no Rh factors in my blood. I could carry your child if this is the issue, and even if there are other explanations, I would be happy try. I would be honored to carry your child," She said as she turned to look at Narcissa, whose eyes filled with tears.

Lucius stood and walked swiftly to kneel at her feet. He took her hand and he took Narcissa's hand. "Is this possible?" He looked from Elizabeth to Severus.

"Yes, it is possible through invitro fertilization. Doctors fertilize several of the mother's eggs with the father's sperm and then implant them in the surrogate's uterus. It is a costly procedure, but there are many . . . Muggle . . . doctors who could perform the operation." She looked down at him earnestly.

"Money is no object." He said as he rubbed her soft fingers. He looked into her kind eyes and saw hope. His eyes filled with tears as he looked frantically at Severus, "You . . . would you? Are you sure?"

Severus' throat constricted with emotion, and he felt his eyes burn with it as well. Unable to speak, he nodded his assent. He would gladly have carried a child for them if he had been able to. He would never have spoken for Elizabeth, but he was truly humbled by her gift to his friend. He was in awe of her compassion; she truly was a beautiful woman.

Lucius bent forward to place an earnest kiss on Elizabeth's palm before turning to his wife and placing kiss after kiss on her tearstained face.

X

X

On a side note. I am co authoring another fic called the Charm of Making with Peppernator0817 It is not copied we are just choosing to post on both accounts. This story is based (in part) on an RP from a site that can be found on google, merely search One More Time, One Less Lie. We portray only Severus and Arianna our lovely OC as well as a few others that may be dropped in from time to time. One More Time, One Less Lie is a Proboards run Roleplay site owned and run by Peppernator0817(Joyce). We are currently accepting applications and welcome all levels of experience. If you are interested google the name or visit onelesslie DOT proboards DOT com - just take out the spaces and place dots where needed.


	11. Chapter 11

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments. You all keep me motivated! I felt it time for a little comic relief toward the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoy! I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner, and I'm afraid that, after this weekend, the chapters will be posted at a slower rate. I will get them up as soon as I can, but I start work again on Monday. I've enjoyed the break, and it really inspired me to write this. Never fear! I have a plan and I will finish this story. The challenge issued ends in March, and I expect to be done long before then! (Chapter title: Hot for Teacher by Van Halen)

Under Your Spell

Chapter 11 Hot for Teacher

The joyful atmosphere of the room was interrupted with the bedroom door was flung open and Draco burst into the room. "Codger said . . .," he grew silent as he looked at the faces in the room. His eyes lit on his mother who was smiling at his father . . . and had a baby in her arms.

The young man walked slowly into the room, "Godfather? What are you doing here?"

Lucius stood and walked over to his son, "Your mother lost the baby, Draco."

The young man's face crumpled and he began to cry as his father pulled him into a tight embrace. Lucius held his son as they both shed tears over the loss to their family. He kissed his son's head and pulled back to look into the boys glistening eyes. "All will be well, my son."

Draco nodded to his father and went to the other side of the bed to sit near his mother. He reached out for her hand, and she smiled wanly up at him. "I'm alright, and Severus is looking into the cause. We have a few other options, but I think things really are going to be alright." She pulled her hand back and held Hadrian out to Draco.

"Draco," his mother smiled, "meet your honorary cousin, Hadrian."

Draco looked down at the little babe, who smiled up at him. Draco grinned and took the child in his arms. "Hello there, Hadrian. I wondered if your father would ever have a child. I hope you'll give him hell." The toe headed young man grinned at the squirming boy.

Hadrian looked up at Draco and squealed happily. His little hands reached forward and Draco drew him closer. Hadrian's hand grasped Draco's nose and the fare headed boy was covered in a shimmering glow momentarily. He looked stunned and then glanced to his father and then Severus who was already on his feet.

His wand waved and swished in diagnostic charms while Lucius looked on speculatively.

"I've never seen it before," Severus muttered, "but it is some sort of protective charm." He stood pondering for a moment and shrugged his shoulders in a very uncharacteristic gesture.

Narcissa rubbed Draco's arm to get his attention. Draco looked up and Narcissa looked to Elizabeth. "Draco, this is Mrs. Snape." She smiled at the younger woman.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Snape." Draco smiled at the pretty woman. He was happy to see that Severus was so well wed. The man deserves some happiness.

"Thank you Draco. It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I hope you'll have a hand in helping us to bring Hadrian up well. He'll need good friends to help him through." She said, genuinely pleased that she, her son and Severus had such wonderful people in their lives.

Lucius pulled Severus aside to speak with him privately. The two men cast Muffilato and spoke hesitantly about the matter at hand.

"Lucius, I think the first step is to make sure that Elizabeth is not pregnant at this time. She is currently nursing, which diminished fertility. If she is not with child, then we will proceed and go to the Ministry in the morning and ask for special consideration for the circumstance. We will require more time between children, as it would put a great strain on Elizabeth to force her to produce two children within the allotted time. I am sure that we could petition for exceptions. I will meet you here in the morning. You may want to contact your solicitor today concerning this matter." Severus' mind was whirling in an attempt to think of all of the necessary matters they would need to cover.

"We will also need to make an appointment at a fertility clinic, the dark wizard suggested. "I am sure that with your pull you will be able to rush matters along swiftly."

Lucius smirked, "I have a contact who works closely with the Muggle world. He will be able to find an upscale practitioner and secure an appointment post-haste. I want you to speak with your wife, however; I would hate for her to feel pressured to go through with this. If she is having second thoughts, please tell her we will understand. It is a great deal to ask. I am sure that we would be able to find another surrogate should she wish to bow out." Lucius grabbed his friends hand and squeezed. He could tell that Elizabeth was very dear to Severus, and he did not want to come between them nor did he want to sour the relationship that they were all forging together. Severus and, by extension, Elizabeth were family.

Severus nodded, "I will tell her, but," he hesitated and looked at his beautiful wife, "she will not change her mind. Of that I am sure." He smiled at his friend.

Lucius smirked, "I am wondering about the impact of your wife's nature will have on our child."

"What do you mean," Severus bridled assuming he was referring to her Muggle heritage.

Lucius was hurt that Severus would believe him so crass, "No, no. You misunderstand me. There is clearly something very special about your wife, and her . . . abilities, no doubt, have contributed in the creation of a very magically gifted child. I am curious as to whether or not those abilities will be present in our child as well."

Severus smirked. Lucius would never change.

Draco stood and carried Hadrian over to his father, who held the boy in the crook of his arm. He smirked down at the child, "Now, you have the look of your father young man. I hope you'll have the disposition of your mother," he chuckled while Severus scowled at him.

"Uncle," Draco used his old familiar moniker for his godfather.

"Yes, Draco?" Severus looked up at the tall young man curiously.

"Might I have a private word with you?" He asked and walked towards the door. Lucius looked on with interest as Severus followed the young man out of the room and down the hall to a nearby sitting room.

Draco cast a spell to render their conversation private and stood looking out a nearby window.

"Well?" Severus asked, "Are you going to keep me waiting all day?

"I'm sorry Severus. I wanted to tell you that I had the contract with Astoria broken and reinitiated the contract with Pansey." He sighed, "However, the solicitor told me that he would have to notify father of the broken contract with the Greengrasses because he was the initiator." The young man swallowed thickly and turned to look at the tall, pale man, "I spoke with Astoria and returned the annulled contract. Her father was furious, as was she. They demanded to know on what terms the contract was terminated, and I explained that there was a situation with a previous engagement contract that conflicted with the current. Warlock Greengrass will likely contact father . . . shortly." His wide, fearful eyes looked into Severus'.

"What am I to do?" His voice sounded so lost and bereft. "I have sent the reinstated contract to Pansey. Will you still go see her? Will you speak with her on my behalf?" He pled.

Severus shifted on his feet. The issue between Lucius and Draco would have to be handled by the boy. He would not and could not get involved. This was Draco's moment to stand.

"Draco, you must tell you father that this is something that you want. Remember, this is your life. I know that you may not reveal the details, but try and tell him enough to convince him. He is not without reason." He saw the young man's face fall.

Draco knew that he would have to do this alone. His father wouldn't have respected him had he pulled Severus in on the matter to fight his battles for him. He steeled himself. "I will talk to father, but . . . will you speak with Pansey? Maybe explain? She won't see me or answer my owls." He looked morosely out of the window at the gray day.

"Yes, Draco. I will speak with her, but you must understand that I have other commitments. I will call on her as soon as I am able." He spoke apologetically.

"Of course, Uncle. In the mean time, I will continue to write to her." Draco's heart ached to be able to speak to Pansey face to face. He knew if he could just tell her that it had all been a mistake and show her that he had always loved her and never blamed her that all would be well.

"Severus, could you ask Father to speak with me for a moment?" He asked.

"Of course," Severus rose silently and left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Draco's conversation with Lucius did not go well. Severus sat near Elizabeth as Narcissa cuddled with Hadrian. The baby seemed to give her comfort and strength. They heard raised voices and finally slamming doors. Draco walked into his mother's room as white as a sheet.

"Where is your father dear?" His mother asked.

"He is probably going to pry one of those medieval swords off the wall and chop my head off." His voice was raspy with worry.

"He will do no such thing," she chided, "now, tell me what's wrong."

Severus shook his head and Draco stood in the room unsure of whether to stay or go. "I . . ."

They heard Lucius storming up the stairs and towards the room. He appeared behind Draco and wrapped steely fingers around the young man's arm. "You will not trouble your mother with this madness," he whispered harshly; his eyes were alight with fury.

Severus stood, "Lucius," he began.

Lucius looked at Severus angrily waiting for him to speak, "Yes, Severus . . . have you something to say?" His voice was deadly calm.

Severus knew in his heart that this was a matter between father and son. He hesitated and then nodded, "Please let me know if there is anything more you need." He turned his dark eyes on Narcissa, "Cissa, I am going to leave a few potions with Codger. He will bring them to you when it is time to take them. Please let me know if you have need of anything else or if there are any other complications." He bowed forward from the waist down first to Narcissa and then to Lucius. It was a sign of respect, a very formal gesture that he had not used in a very long time.

Lucius' cold address had spoken volumes. It had excluded him from the dialogue that existed between father and son. He collected his son from Narcissa and gave his arm to his wife and left quietly. As he passed by Lucius, the older man bowed his head in thought and seized Severus' arm briskly. "I'm sorry Severus," he muttered, "but this is not an argument that I am going to let go lightly and roll over like some lapdog." He sniffed disgustedly. "I am assuming that you are aware of the goings on, and you obviously agree with Draco." He said bitterly.

"If I may speak openly?" Severus asked with his own head bowed and his eyes averted.

"Of course, . . . . old friend." The blond man said gently.

"There is a great deal more here that neither you nor I understand, and paramount in this matter are the desires of your son. All I ask is that you to question whether this is the hill that you are willing to die on, for your son is committed to this action. I would hate to see this drive a wedge between you unnecessarily." He looked at the other man who met his eyes directly. Severus saw the anguish there. Lucius did not want to lose his son, but his honor had clearly been offended. He had been made a fool of, and this matter would be made public by the Greengrass family, who would undoubtedly feel snubbed. When the matter was brought to light and Draco married Pansey, if it came to be, there would be even more outrage and humiliation for Lucius to endure.

Severus patted his friends shoulder, "You have endured far worse trials and come out on the other end stronger and better for having endured them." He felt his friends' bruising grip release, and he escorted his wife out of the manor, hoping that all would be well for his friend in the end.

Severus brought his little family home and they enjoyed a light repast before Severus headed to his lab to brew. He set up several potions to brew that would require little tending once the ingredients were simmering. Then he began to research. He returned to his rooms to grab several texts and found his wife and son asleep. He wished he could join them, but there was much to do. His greatest concern was for Elizabeth's safety. There was no known instance of a fetus being transferred into a woman's body. He needed to read up on invetro fertilization and the risks involved. He decided to write a few letters to well known scholars who bridged the gap between Muggle science and Wizard healing. Finally, he found the article he was searching for. It had been written a few years back by a Healer Roland Fecund, whose specialty was reproductive magic. He had studied Muggle Medicine at Johns Hopkins in the States.

The Potion Master quickly pinned a letter asking for information as well as suggested reading on the topic of surrogacy and in vitro fertilization. He briefly outlined the situation and asked if there were precautionary measures, potions, charms, or other magics he could use to ensure that his wife was safe, particularly after so recently having given birth. He hoped to hear back from Healer Fecund soon. When he was through he also wrote to Lucius asking for the text blood magic. He needed to begin researching a way to relieve both his friend and Miss. Granger of the effects of the spell.

While Severus and Elizabeth had been out of the castle, a small scale drama had begun in Hogwarts proper. Up in Ravenclaw Tower that afternoon, Elizabeth was once again the topic of conversation.

"Did you see her?" a rowdy young Ravenclaw asked.

"Did I see her?" Mr. Ventur Courter asked. "How could you miss her?!" He grinned at the smiling, knowing faces that surrounded him. Several boys nodded in assent. "Those tits! They bounced and jiggled as she hurried by, and her hips," his voice rose in excitement and his hands mimicked the seductive movements of an alluring women's hips. He stood, threw is head back and produced a cupping gesture - where a woman's breasts would be - and proceeded to sashay across the common room. He finished with a flare and turned to grin at his audience. "Smithson and I were both standing right outside the Great Hall when they passed, and well, it was s site!" He exclaimed. "Wasn't it Smithson?" Mr. Courter's smile was wide and enthusiastic. He was never as happy as when he had an audience.

"Did you see the way that dress hugged her body? God I would give my left bollock to be that dress for five minutes!" Smithson joined in. He was always good for stoking the crowd.

While the young men teased and taunted each other with lurid details about Mrs. Snape's assets, there was another crowd gathering across the common room. Miss. Julia Capulet was Mr. Courter's long term girlfriend. They broke up periodically when Mr. Courter spotted a pretty filly he wanted to charm, but he always came back to Miss. Capulet. He had told her that he would marry her, and to give him some credit, he had been in earnest.

Miss. Capulet frowned petulantly at her own audience. "Can you believe them? They are so disgustingly puerile." This was met with a chorus of yes's and nods

"I say you get even," a Miss. Mabb offered

A smile lit the pretty girl's face, "Maybe I will. Who wants to make a wager?"

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth woke and fed Hadrian. Motty had served her tea with sandwiches and had told her that the weather had warmed some. The young mother decided that this would be a good day to take a walk around the grounds of Hogwarts. Motty smiled jubilantly and packed a bag with blankets and toys for Hadrian. The little Elf knew that the lake would be a lovely place to sit in the sun.

Elizabeth tidied her hair and snuggled Hadrian close to her. The little party made its way up to the main floor without encountering anyone. However classes had just ended for the day and the rest of the castle was filled with life. They made their way through the hustle and bustle out into the beautiful day. The young children she encountered smiled sweetly, and several young girls approached her, hoping to see the baby. She indulged the little girls, and they made much over his soft hair and wide eyes.

The upperclassmen walked straighter, and one chivalrous young man bowed and held the door for her. She didn't notice his head lift as he watched her exit the building. He returned to his friends for much backslapping and props for his quick thinking. When the news this and Mrs. Snape's foray onto the grounds met Mr. Courter's ears, he was quick to leave the common room to set his plan in motion.

While making their way out of the castle, Elizabeth, Hadrian and Motty caught up with Professor Sprout.

"Hello, my dear!" She smiled largely and chortled. "We haven't had a chance to meet just yet. I teach Herbology. Have you seen the greenhouses yet?"

"No, I haven't," the young woman replied. "What is Herbology?" She listened intently while Professor Sprout told her about the discipline she taught and how important it was for potion making and healing. There were so many factors that impacted the vitality and the potency of the plants they used. It was very fascinating.

They arrived at the Greenhouses, and Professor Sprout took her into Greenhouse two, which held a few of the more mundane herbs. Motty held Hadrian while the large woman took Elizabeth on a tour. She had never seen plants that seemed so sentient. According to the Professor, the plants in this greenhouse were tended to by the fourth years. The herbs were used for both cooking and potion making. Towards the back of the room stood a very full, leafy plant that seemed to shake as they grew closer. Elizabeth reached out her left hand to touch the lovely, frilly leaves, and before Professor Sprout could stop her, she had some sort of gooey sap on the back of her hand.

"Oh, dear girl. Back away slowly." They backed away from the plant, which immediately calmed down, and the Professor vanished the mess on the back of Elizabeth's hand.

"Now, don't touch it! We are lucky it didn't get in any mucus membranes or into your mouth. That sap is one of the main ingredients in swelling solutions. It reacts violently with human saliva in particular and causes extreme swelling. We have several potions on hand that can stabilize a patient, but for the most part, you have to wait for the swelling to go down. I'm going to go get a solution that will remove the residue from your pores. A simple vanishing charm isn't as effective as the potion that Prof . .. Master Snape makes. He brewed a great deal of it for me when I first started breeding these beautiful, and I've never had to use a great deal of it. I wasn't thinking," she rambled, "or I would have had you wear gloves!" The plump woman left the Greenhouse quickly and went to her office in Greenhouse one.

Mr. Courter had been watching and spotted Professor Sprout as she left the Greenhouse, leaving Mrs. Snape alone. He peeked into the Greenhouse and spied the little Elf rocking the baby. The little creature was so focused on the child that she didn't notice the young man sneak behind her back. Mr. Courter came up behind Mrs. Snape quietly and placed his hand underneath her forearm as he drew to the side of her.

"Is everything alright, Mrs. Snape?" The young man asked.

Elizabeth yelped in surprise and her right hand flew to her breast while her left arm lay in the young man's hand.

Mr. Courter smiled winningly. "I'm Ventur, Ventur Courter," his hand slid to her wrist.

Unbeknownst to Mr. Courter and his friends, who stood placing further bets of the speculation of their classmate's success, Severus had hovered just inside the dungeon exit, which emptied near the great hall and adjacent to the staircase. He heard his wife's name and paused.

"Mickelby said he held the door open for Mrs. Snape. She's just left, and Coddington," the speaker pointed to a carp-eyed young man, "said that he saw her walking with Professor Sprout." The goggle eyed young man nodded his assent.

"Now is your chance Courter!" Smithson grinned cheekily at Mr. Courter.

Severus scowled. What sort of prank were they going to play on his wife?

"I say you kiss her on the lips after you've kissed her on the hand!" Coddington warbled.

"Five gallons! I wager five gallons against you," a red headed youth piped up.

"I'll take that wager," said Smithson, grinning like a fool.

Severus waited in the shadows, hands clenched in fury. So the little pup was going to try and foist himself on his wife. Severus studied the handsome young buck and imagined several satisfying ways to end his wretched little life, beginning with wrapping his hands around the little snot's neck.

He waited for the boys to clear out, and he followed Mr. Courter to the Greenhouse under a Disillusionment charm.

Miss. Capulet stepped out of the dungeons with a malicious smile. Venture would get a nice surprise once Master Snape showed up, and she had begun her plan to weasel her way into his favor. She sauntered back to the common room to tell her best friend, Pixie Mabb; she would be delighted about her progress.

Meanwhile, the furious wizard watched as Professor Sprout left Greenhouse two and Mr. Courter entered. Silently he opened the door behind the boy and watched as he came up behind his wife and handled her person. It took every ounce of his self control to keep from hexing the boy.

He watched as his wife went to draw her hand back and Mr. Courter grabbed her wrist.

"N . . oooo," his wife yelped.

Mr. Courter's lips met the back of her hand with a wet smack and he stood and pulled on her wrist in order to draw her closer for a kiss on the lips.

Mr. Courter noticed, strangely, that Mrs. Snape was no longer drawing closer and he was … growing taller? He felt a firm pressure on the back of his neck. Someone had his robes in a death grip and was lifting him by them. He opened his eyes still ridiculously puckering his lips and stared into the furious eyes of Master Snape.

"Master Snape!" He tried to squeak out. Only, it came out as more of a garbled mutter. Something was odd. He raised his hand to his numb face and felt… and then saw his lips swell to enormous proportions. They stuck out beyond his nose and pulled back and plumped out like balloons.

"Murf murfa murfa murf," which should have been: I'm sorry Master Snape, but his lips refused to cooperate.

He tried to yell as his lips continued to swell, but his lips were preventing any sound from being articulated. It came out as a sort of humm.

Severus looked at the offending pup as if her were a bug under his shoe.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I've got some of THAT," she pointed to the plant, "on my hand, Severus!" She exclaimed holding the offending hand away from her body.

Severus chuckled nastily, "Well, Mr. Courter," his eyes narrowed devilishly, " I hope this has taught you a lesson about keeping your grubby little paws and lips off of other men's wives." He arched one imperious eyebrow.

Mr. Courter mumbled and Severus frowned.

Professor Sprout burst in the room and exclaimed, "Oh My! What on earth happened?" She scurried over to Severus and glared until the man dropped Mr. Courter on his feet. The young man looked helplessly at Professor Sprout who asked him to stay still. She applied the potion to his lips with a handkerchief, and the boy found marginal relief. He could breathe more easily, but the swelling in his lips was still very pronounced.

He panicked, 'Wab amb I pa dob aboub my wibs?" His eyes grew wide. "I canb go bak wike bis!" His voice was shrill with hysteria.

And despite her best attempt at remaining serious, Professor Sprout broke out in hysterical laughter. Mr. Courter, the known Lothario, looked and sounded ridiculous. The female teachers had often sat in the lounge and griped over his disrespectful behavior. He treated the pretty young Witches in the school like his harem. Some of the girls didn't put up with it, but it upset the older Witches greatly. They had all longed for him to be taken down a pet, and here it was, justice was being served. Professor Sprout straightened and wiped her eyes. She bit her lip and tried to maintain a straight face.

"You'll be alright Mr. Courter. Go to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey will check you out, but I am afraid it would take intensive potion's therapy to reduce the swelling in your lips. We do not keep the potions on hand. It would take a week to brew them, and by that time, most of the swelling will have gone down in your lips. As it is not life threatening, I see no reason to contact Saint Mungo's. We will, however, contact your parents and let them know of your . . . behavior. Should they choose to remove you from school for a time and send you to Saint Mungo's for treatment.

Mr. Courter knew that his parents would think the punishment fit the crime, and they would not send him to Saint Mungo's. He would be in a great deal of trouble.

X

X

I wanted to tell you again about the Role Playing site I joined. I didn't think I would get into it, but it is an absolutely blast! Our ideas grew and inspired a fic! I encourage you to check out the site and join. There are a lot of main characters available. I'm currently playing Snape, so if you decide to join, tell them Snape sent you! You are free to become Canon characters or O/C's. We need teachers and students.

The fic I am co authoring is called the Charm of Making with Peppernator0817 It is not copied we are just choosing to post on both accounts. This story is based (in part) on an RP from a site that can be found on google, merely search One More Time, One Less Lie. We portray only Severus and Arianna our lovely OC as well as a few others that may be dropped in from time to time. One More Time, One Less Lie is a Proboards run Roleplay site owned and run by Peppernator0817(Joyce). We are currently accepting applications and welcome all levels of experience. If you are interested google the name or visit onelesslie DOT proboards DOT com - just take out the spaces and place dots where needed.


	12. Chapter 12

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments. You all keep me motivated! Ok – Lemonaid ahead. It's not just gratuitous smut. It should communicate something to you about the change in their relationship. Once again, it is marked in X's before and after. (chapter title: At last – Etta James).

Under Your Spell

Chapter 12: At last

Motty's ears drooped as she turned and watched the scene play out. She had been a very bad Elf. She looked down at little Hadrian with tears in her eyes. Master Snape would be displeased. He might even give her . . . clothes! He began to cry in earnest and so did the babe.

Severus turned from Mr. Courter and took the babe gently from Motty while Professor Sprout tended to Elizabeth.

"Motty," the cross wizard spoke gently. "Calm yourself. I trust that you have learned to be more vigilant?" He asked.

The little Elf shook her head. "Yes Master Snape. Motty will iron her hands when she . . ."

Her next words were cut off when Elizabeth yelled, "You most certainly will not iron your hands!" She looked incredulously at the poor dejected creature. "Motty, I am perfectly fine and Hadrian is unharmed. There is absolutely no reason for you to be punished whatsoever! You will not punish yourself," she shook her finger at the Elf, who bowed her head.

"Yes, Mistress." Motty's little voice shook with woe.

Hadrian, who had been ignored up to this point, chose to wail even louder. Severus looked down at the child at a loss. His diaper was dry and the trouble had passed. He held him up to his shoulder and rocked and patted him lightly. The child squawked angrily and cried.

"Well," Severus muttered wryly. "I take it you want your mother." He said as he looked into the tearful eyes of his child. Hadrian squawked in assent, and Severus handed the boy to his mother.

As soon as her arms were around the child, he began rooting.

"He's hungry," she said with a blush.

Severus looked at her evenly, "of course he's hungry. All he does is eat. Have you seen his stomach? He looks like a pup that has gorged itself. He's as fat as a little tick!" He smirked.

Elizabeth drew down her brow and pushed out her bottom lip in what Severus considered a rather fetching pout, "Don't say that!" He's a lovely baby! She looked to Professor Sprout who nodded her assent.

The little babe had begun to fill out quickly with all of the attention he was getting. . . and the rich milk he was receiving. The food his mother was eating was, unbeknownst to her, enriched with a great deal of herbs and Elf magic that had helped grow and fatten many a little Witch and Wizard. Motty and the other House Elves were very joyful that there was a baby on the premises. Motty had, in fact, become quite popular and spent her free time telling the other Elves about little Hadrian. The other Elves were already smitten, and begged for a peek at the boy. Motty judiciously gave permission for them to see him when she was in charge of watching him. She never allowed more than one other Elf at a time to see him and the visits were very brief. So far, only a couple of Elves had seen him. However, there is nothing a House Elf loves more than tending to babies, and this was giving them ideas.

The Snape's made their way back to their rooms. Severus cast Muffliato so that Hadrian's screaming would not disturb the rest of the castle. They returned to their room, and Elizabeth fed Hadrian and settled him in his crib. Motty sat dejectedly in the room with the babe, and Elizabeth patted the little Elf's head and told her not to worry. As she was going to close the door, she peeked in and watched as Motty stood and looked down at Hadrian, smiling. The baby cooed up at the Elf, whose ears perked up brightly. Elizabeth smiled and closed the door.

Severus was waiting in their room when she walked in. He grabbed her round the waist and pulled her flush to him. Breathless, she looked up at her husband, who was struggling with his rather possessive side. He knew that Elizabeth was not a possession, and he truly cherished his beautiful wife, but something inside of him snapped when he saw Mr. Courter's lips on her.

Elizabeth, who was no stranger to the ways of men, understood what was going on immediately. She smiled to herself more than a little gratified that her husband was so enamored of her that he would react in such a manner. She smiled up at him coyly and pulled away from him and sat at her vanity taking the pins from her hair.

Severus arched a brow at her and flicked his wand causing the rest of the pins to fall from the hank of hair she had pulled back. It fell to join the rest of her flowing locks. The tall wizard arched a brow at his wife as she began to brush her hair.

Elizabeth knew that Severus had intended on throwing her to the bed and taking her quickly, but she was having none of it. Should he wish to engage her, it would be on her own terms.

Severus was about demand come here wife' when he realized the impact that it could have on his future encounters with said beauty. He enjoyed being with her . . . greatly, and he had no wish to upset her and thus put him in bad standing. While he might be able to hold out for a time, he suspected that, before long, he would be reduced to groveling. He hated groveling, so he turned carefully and walked to his wardrobe where he pulled out a small box. While walking with Lucius in Diagon Alley, he had spotted a little jewelry shop that, and in the window, he had seen a lovely little silver necklace. He was drawn to it not because it was costly or particularly flashy, but it had a lovely silver charm dangling upon it. It was in the shape of a tree of life. He had purchased the little necklace in hopes of finding just the right moment to give it to her.

While the moment was neither wrought with passion or particularly romantic, he thought it might go a long way to coaxing his wife into being receptive to his advances. It was like a dance, really, if anyone had been watching them. Severus circled his wife and drew her hair back; she tilted her head and looked demurely down at her shoulder. He unclasped the necklace and hooked it around her neck. She drew her little fingers up to play with the pretty charm; he caught her soft fingers and he bend down and brought them to his lips.

And suddenly the room was heavy with desire. Their eyes met in the mirror and she began unbuttoning the tiny buttons at the back of her dress while her husband watched. She unclasped them slowly, and the soft fabric slipped apart revealing the gausy underdress. She slipped her arms out of the dress and untied the ribbon that gathered the top of the chemise. Severus remained bent close to her, hovering at her ear an began alternately peeking down the gaping front of the under dress and gazing at her in the mirror. The under dress was virtually transparent, and he spied the pink fabric of her lace bra. Her nipples peaked as he breathed hotly in her ear and his hands pushed the loose under dress from her shoulders. He kissed the soft skin just above her collarbone, and his hair tickled the back of her neck causing her skin to pucker in gooseflesh.

Her nipples were twin points of desire, and he slowly pushed the under dress down her arms to pool at her waist with her gown. His large, long fingered hands slid over her warm skin and cupped her round breasts while he gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was luminescent, cheeks pink, lips parted like petals and her pupils were dilated.

He huffed in her ear before running his tongue along the rim of the delicate shell like flesh. His eyes never stopped looking at her reflection as she threw her head back and allowed him to kiss her throat. All the while, his hands played sweet music with her tortured nipples. Her own little digits ran through his hair.

"Take me to bed, Husband," she begged. She stood and her robe and under dress fell to the floor.

Severus was no weakling, but he knew that he would not be able to lift his wife without a little help. Wandlessly and wordlessly he cast a levitation spell as he scooped his wife off of her feet. He laid her on the bed, vanished her lacy panties and set about undressing himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXX

Magic truly was a wonderful thing, Elizabeth mused as her sexy husband slunk over her. He whispered a contraceptive charm as his hands roamed over her silk clad legs, relishing the feel of the lace topped hose that covered her legs. He had not bothered to take off the little slippers she wore. So, he slid down the bed, cock bobbing, and removed the little bronze slippers from her feet and sucked on her stocking clad toes.

He was a lovely man, she thought as she looked at him. He was pale and lean, but he was hardly scrawny. His body was wrapped with corded muscle, and his stomach was padded with a little extra flesh, the sort that often comes as men age. His chest was a broad expanse of muscle and sinew spattered with silken hair that trailed around his small rosy nipples. She was becoming more aroused just looking at him kneeling at her feet; he began to rub his stiff member and pull his flesh back, exposing the red, swollen head. It glistened with desire, and he spread the dew over his shaft and stroked as she watched.

Elizabeth clenched her thighs trying to ease the ache her crux. She spread her thighs as her husband watched. She had never touched herself for a man; her fingers wandered over her full breasts, down her stomach and lingered on her thatch of curls. They dipped down to tease her nub and Severus groaned, "Yes."

She lifted her knees and her dewy lips opened slightly. Severus licked his lips and watched as lovely drops of her essence appeared at her entrance. They glistened in the dim light of the room.

The enthralled Wizard had never seen anything as lovely as his wife. She lay in indolent repose on the bed, her body stimulated and ready. It inflamed him that her arousal was for him. Unable to hold back, he crawled up her body and licked her wet nether lips and flicked her hard clit. As tempted as he was to continue tasting her, he was aching to be inside of her. He vanished the rest of her underclothes, hovered over her and feasted on her lovely breasts. Her moans drove him to distraction, and he reached down and pushed her legs farther apart.

His narrow hips settled against her soft thighs and his stiff shaft slid against her wetness. She was heavenly, and he drew forward and captured her lips with his as he slowly pushed into her welcoming warmth. The tightness that surrounded him was incredible; it felt as if he had finally come home. He felt wanted, needed, desired, and dare he say loved? He looked down into his wife's eyes and saw it there, that emotion he had longed for all of his life.

As a child he had merely wanted to be held, petted and loved by his mother, but denied so often, he began to despise such feelings as weakness. He had learned at a young age to expect nothing from his father and avoid him at all cost. Lily had befriended him, but even she had not loved him, accepted him as Elizabeth had. His wife gave without reservation. She was all that was sweetness and light, and he knew that with each passing day that he fell even more in love with her. It both terrified him and filled him with hope.

His body shook with emotion as he loved his wife, kissed her sweetly. What had began as an urge to possess her, stake his claim became a moment that transcended everything around them. It made all other trials and worries insignificant.

Her hand slid up his back and rubbed the scarred, damp skin there, and her soft thighs lifted, drawing him closer, as her legs wrapped around him, pulling him to her. She met his thrusts eagerly and panted, begged for more. He felt her pleasure spike through him and tasted her need as if it were his own. Her thoughts hazily swirled through his mind in a fog of desire; he had never felt anything so intimate. He leaned down to kiss her neck as she moaned huskily, and he felt her head turn toward him as both of her hands held her to him, crushing her breasts to his chest. She was his world in that moment, and her lips hovered next to his ear.

"I love you, Severus." Elizabeth whispered in his ear. She had fallen for Severus long before she gave birth to his Son. She had never felt anything like the bond that had grown between them. It had happened quickly for her, and her pain was acute during the long nine months without him. She was young and tenderhearted, and she gave her heart wholly and completely. She rejoiced in the love she saw reflected in his eyes as he made love to her.

"Elizabeth," he whispered sweetly to her as he rocked gently within her. The feelings, her body and her sweet kiss overwhelmed him. His desire built, and he felt the tell tale clench of her muscles around his length. With a guttural groan he pistoned inside of her as they came together. Her legs gripped him and her sweet sheath milked him as he spilled inside of her.

They lay together, a tangle of limbs, and he pulled her to him gently kissing her lips and fondling her sensitive breasts. Tentatively, he slipped down the bed until his head was level with her breasts. While looking up at her, he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently. He was addicted to the feel of her sweet milk flooding his mouth and the magical energy that filled him. He understood why his son was always there. If given the chance, he would stay latched to those sweet pouty nipples every day. She produced an abundance of milk, more than enough for their son. So she indulged him in this.

Elizabeth ran her fingers through her husband's silky dark hair while he drank from her breast. His hand roamed over her body teasingly, and she felt her quivering muscles continue to clench deliciously.

Severus pulled from her breast with a pop and smiled up at his lovely wife. He called his wand to his hand and chanted a charm to determine whether or not she was pregnant, and when there was no telltale glow, he knew that she was either not pregnant or the fetus had not implanted yet. Time would tell if their previous romp had generated life, but he suspected it had not. A part of him wanted very much for her to be carrying his child. He longed to watch her grow round and to be there for every precious moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are currently not pregnant." He said as he sat up and kissed her gently. "I would like to dine in the Great Hall tonight," he smiled knowingly at his wife.

She shook her head. She knew that he wanted to be there when Mr. Courter arrived in the Great Hall. She had heard him tell Motty on the way that the other Elves were forbidden to serve Mr. Courter in his quarters. If he wanted to eat, he would have to show his face in the Hall. Elizabeth snickered. She doubted if Poppy would be sympathetic to the boys plight once she had rung the story out of him, and if he didn't tell, Professor Sprout would.

Elizabeth sauntered into the bathroom to bathe quickly, and Severus joined her. There was fun had by all. Severus dried her with a charm that set her nerves on fire, and he had to push his amorous wife back and spank her bottom playfully lest they forgo the Hall for another romp in bed.

He slipped his trousers on and slipped behind his wife as she rummaged in her wardrobe. He pulled out a soft blue gown, similar to the one she had worn earlier. "Would you wear this?" He whispered seductively in her ear.

Elizabeth smiled up at him and put on fresh undergarments and donned the white under dress that went with the blue gown. It was made of a fine lawn and fit more closely to the body. The neckline was heavily embroidered in matching white thread in Celtic knots all the way around. It sat above the neckline of the gown. The shimmery fabric of the gown was understated but lovely in its simplicity. Elizabeth donned a heavily ornate girdle worked in silver filigree. Severus had seen a similar item worn by Narcissa. The girdle fit over her hips beautifully and accentuated the curve of her hip as it flared out from her waist. She wore the silver necklace he had bought her and pulled her hair up in a simple twist and secured it with the combs. Her face was framed by hanks of hair.

Severus left while she dressed and went to his lab to collect a few things he had brewed for her. He returned to set them on her vanity. She walked over quickly as she pulled her flat blue shoe on and pulled it over her heel with her finger. She smiled charmingly as she wobbled on one foot and then walked over to him.

"What's this," she looked up at him curiously and smiled.

He opened each vial and let her smell them. He had made lotion, perfume, shampoo, and conditioner. She loved them all, and immediately lathered her face and hands with the sweet smelling lotion. It smelled of citrus and vanilla, and she thought it was the kindest thing, other than the necklace he had given her, that anyone had ever done for her. She kissed him sweetly and he quirked his lips indulgently.

They checked on Hadrian to find both he and Motty asleep on a thick rug on which the little Elf had piled blankets and ringed with pillows. They could both feel the magic the Elf had woven to keep them warm and ward Hadrian for any harm. They were curled together like two peas in a pod, and Elizabeth smiled down at them and bent to caress Motty's sweet head. Severus put another log on the fire and reinforced the wards on the fireplace, and they left them both to their dreams.

Severus and Elizabeth arrived early for dinner and sat down near Minerva who looked at him curiously. He nodded to the older witch.

"I hear that there was an altercation in Greenhouse two today," she remarked blandly.

"It was hardly an altercation. Mr. Courter accosted my wife. The result was unfortunate, but no one was to blame but Mr. Courter, himself." He sniffed.

Minerva chuckled. "He has been hiding in his room all evening. I am told that he requested that dinner be brought to his quarters, but interestingly enough, none of the Elves would comply. I figure that they have enough on their plates without having to cater to Mr. Courter." She took a drink from her glass of wine and smile.

The students began filing into the Hall and soon it was bustling with activity. The door opened and admitted Mr. Smithson, who walked slowly. Someone followed closely behind with their head downcast. Suddenly, someone from the Hufflepuff table giggled and pointed. Soon everyone was looking curiously. Mr. Smithson became so self conscious that he stumbled and Mr. Courter ran right into him. Mr. Smithson hurried forward to avoid falling, and Mr. Courter froze and looked at the room with large eyes . . . and very large lips. The frown of concern on his lips was ridiculously pronounced. Everyone in the Hall began to laugh, and when Mr. Courter decided that exiting swiftly would be his best strategy he turned quickly around and ran right into Miss. Capulet. The story spread swiftly around the halls. Those who had bet against Mr. Courter and lost a hefty sum, for he did complete the mission, regardless of whether or not it had occurred in the correct Greenhouse. He had kissed Mrs. Snape's hand!

As the story spread through the room it became unclear as to what had happened to disfigure his face so badly. Some claimed it was Mrs. Snape who had done it and others argued that it was the Potion Master. One young Hufflepuff said that what had really happened was that the ugly, jealous Wizard made his wife bathe in a potion that would cause such disfigurement to any man that touched his beautiful wife. This story became quite popular and spread like wildfire.

Through all of the hubbub, there was a great deal of taunting done. Mr. Courter would never live down his new moniker, Luscious Lips, which was eventually shortened to just Luscious. Mr. Courter looked into the stern face of Miss. Capulet and knew that her retaliation would quite possibly be lethal. He had sworn off all other women the last time he had begged her to take him back. He hadn't considered the playful wager harmless, but he could tell from the look on her face that she had not.

Severus enjoyed his dinner greatly; he felt, and he remarked to Minerva, that the roast tenderloin had never been so tender and the greens never so fresh. He tucked in with great delight, and Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle.

The next morning Severus woke with his pretty wife pressed against him. He had just woken her with a series of well placed kisses and felt her little hand wander when someone was banging at his door again.

"MOTTY!" He called. The little Elf popped in and Severus asked her to see Lucius in, for he could hear the Wizard calling him.

He dressed quickly and met Lucius in his sitting room, where the blond man was pacing furiously.

"Well, are you going to tell me what the problem is or are you going to wear a hole in my carpet?" He asked archly.

Lucius whirled toward him in a flurry of fine robes and thrust a rolled up paper at his chest. Severus raised his brows and yanked the paper from the blond Wizard's hands.

The headline said it all. "Malfoy/Greengrass Feud!"

Severus read on, and the details of the broken marriage contract were emblazoned on the front page of the Prophet. A great deal of money had already been exchanged for the bridal price in order to secure the match. Warlock Greengrass held a lot of political pull, and while he was not as rich as Lucius, he had many ties at the Ministry and at the Prophet. He had likely leaked the story on purpose in order to cause Lucius a great deal of grief.

"It's an absolute scandal!" Lucius raged. "I should have known he would do something like this. I'll wring his fat neck the rascal!" He began to pace again.

Severus grabbed his friend's shoulder and turned him around. Looking him in the eye he assured, "all will be well. This is just petty drama. We will go to Gringotts and meet with your Solicitor and have him return the funds to the Greengrass account through official channels. There has been no property exchange, correct?" His eyebrows lifted in question.

"No," Lucius huffed and looked at the floor and sneered, "No, no property."

Severus sighed, "Well, that makes it less complicated. You return the initial sum, and he has no legal claim. Draco has had the solicitor prove that the original contract was illegally terminated rendering the second contract void." He tensed his jaw knowing that Lucius was a very proud man and this would come as a blow.

"Lucius, give some money to an orphanage. Hell, start a new one; throw a large party to celebrate and invite everyone from the Prophet to attend. Establish another scholarship to benefit orphans at Hogwarts. You've got money coming out of your ears, and Malfoy Industries and its subsidiaries make more money that either you , Draco, and his grandchildren will be able to spend in two lifetimes." Severus smirked at his agitated friend.

Lucius grinned back at him, "You're right. You're absolutely right. I could buy Greengrass a thousand times over. He's as crooked as a snake, and I've got enough dirt on him to shut him up. "Right, I will talk with Cissa, but you have just committed yourself to attending a ball." He smiled smugly.

Lucius pulled a small item from his pocket and enlarged it. It was the book Severus had asked for, " I needn't remind you to be careful with this?" Lucius' cool eyes met Severus'

Severus nodded. He placed the book on his upper most shelf and warded it heavily. "Let me bid Elizabeth goodbye, and we shall go." Severus kissed his wife on the cheek and left her lounging sleepily in the bed.

The two striking men headed to Gringotts and then the Ministry with Lucius' solicitor, and despite the early hour, it looked like Greengrass had called the press to the ministry. They were accosted as soon as they entered the building. They were asked any number of impertinent questions, and they ignored them all steadily walking to the lift and allowing the door to shut as they left the press behind and proceeded to their destination The Office of Marriage and Betrothal Contracts.

They met briefly with the clerk and were shown to the office of the head Solicitor, at which point the solicitors spoke of the change in funds and the nullification of the contract that had already taken place. The money had been placed in limbo and awaited Grengrass's signature at Gringotts to deposit into his own account. At which point more paperwork would be signed before the transfer declaring that he had agreed to the termination and accepted the return as payment in full. Should he choose, he could sue Malfoy for the unlawful creation of a contract under libelous circumstances? However, the fine would be minimal, and Lucius would gladly pay it should it come to that.

Once done, they proceeded to the office of Births, Deaths and Marriages. Unfortunately Lucius' solicitor had requested files on the Snapes and Malfoy's be pulled, copied and sent to him. Naturally legal information was always a matter of secrecy and Ministry employees were forbidden to speak of personal files, so it was inevitable that Grengrass had heard of the matter and flagged the files.

The head of the department positively refused to discuss the possibility of renegotiating their terms. Severus sent his patronus to madam Pomfrey and asked her to collect Elizabeth and join them immediately. Neither man was shocked to see Warlock Greengrass waltzed in and began to spout nonsense about the Malfoy's and Snape's thinking that they were above the law. Minister Robards was even drug in on the matter. However, the latter was vastly uncomfortable. He had taken a great deal of money in . . . gifts from Lucius Malfoy, who just so happened to support the man's fine taste in exotic whiskies and aperitifs. Lucius smirked as the Minister entered and shook the man's hand.

"Minister, what a pleasure to see you. I trust your wife and children are well." The tall man nodded and adjusted his collar as he began to sweat.

Greengrass looked from one man to the other and began to scowl. He smelled a very large rat.

"See here, Minister, these men are asking for special dispensation on their birthing contracts. There are no exceptions! The contract clearly states …" The pompous man was cut off.

"I know what the contract states!" The minister blustered, "I was there when we wrote it!" He huffed.

"This is..this is…" Greengrass sputtered.

"Perhaps, if we sat down and spoke about the specifics of the issue?" Severus offered.

"Listen here!" Greengrass began again.

"Shut up, Greengrass," the Minister glared at the paunchy man. "I think you have files on your desk to see to." With that he was effectively dismissed.

Madam Pomfrey and Elizabeth rushed into the room with little Hadrian in tow. They all joined the Minister in a nearby conference room. Severus spoke quickly and in hushed tones with Madam Pomfrey about in vitro fertilization and the issues involved with Narcissa. They sat down with the Minister, and the atmosphere was quite tense.

Lucius took the lead in the conversation explaining he and Narcissa's issues in conceiving and the recent detection of a long standing curse that had likely caused issues with conception. He noted the possibilities existed that using Muggle technology which would allow Elizabeth, Severus' wife, to carry their child. Legitimacy charms could prove that the child was there, so that there was no question whether they had produced a child to meet the requirements of the law.

Madam Pomfrey gave her opinion as a noted and well respected Healer. She would be the one assigned to watch over the mother, and so she would be held responsible for her care and the ministry reports that would need to be made. This option, in vetro fertilization, posed a very significant boon for purebloods. It was quite possible that other families could benefit from the practice.

The Minister sat pensively digesting the information. "Should this prove effective, I would like to be the one who reports this to the Daily Prophet."

"Of course," Lucius smiled benevolently.

Things went smoothly from there. Generous terms were set that would allow Elizabeth time to recuperate, and dispensations were written that allowed Narcissa to be excused from actually birthing a child but, given the special circumstances, allowed them to begin this "experimental" process. It could take time for the process to be successful, and they agreed to meet with the Minister in six months to discuss their progress.

They all rose from the table as the Minister left, and Lucius looked at his friend and smiled. Well, with a little monetary incentive, I was able to secure an appointment with a Muggle Fertility specialist this afternoon. They have agreed to run all of the preliminary tests on Narcissa, Myself and Elizabeth if you are free..

Severus gripped Elizabeth's hand tightly and she looked up at his worried face and smiled. Her calm, gentle expression was like a balm to his nerves.

"Would you all join us at the Manor for lunch first?" Lucius smiled at them and turned to his Solicitor to thank the wizard for his services once again. The little man was most appreciative, as Mr. Malfoy had made him a rather rich Wizard in his own right.

Madam Pomfrey was invited along as well, for, as Lucius put it, it would do well for a Wizarding Healer to understand the medicine behind the process.

They left the Ministry much more calmly than they had arrived; though, many curious eyes were upon them.

X

X

I wanted to tell you again about the Role Playing site I joined. I didn't think I would get into it, but it is an absolutely blast! Our ideas grew and inspired a fic! I encourage you to check out the site and join. There are a lot of main characters available. I'm currently playing Snape, so if you decide to join, tell them Snape sent you! You are free to become Canon characters or O/C's. We need teachers and students.

The fic I am co authoring is called the Charm of Making with Peppernator0817 It is not copied we are just choosing to post on both accounts. This story is based (in part) on an RP from a site that can be found on google, merely search One More Time, One Less Lie. We portray only Severus and Arianna our lovely OC as well as a few others that may be dropped in from time to time. One More Time, One Less Lie is a Proboards run Roleplay site owned and run by Peppernator0817(Joyce). We are currently accepting applications and welcome all levels of experience. If you are interested google the name or visit onelesslie DOT proboards DOT com - just take out the spaces and place dots where needed.


	13. Chapter 13

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments. You all keep me motivated! I'm sorry this chapter was later than expected. In addition to work and my cute little Toddler wanting attention, was being a pain last night. This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I decided ot leave off at an interesting point. I hope you enjoy! Thank you all so much for reading! (chapter title: Linda Ronstadt - You're No Good).

Under Your Spell

Chapter 13: You're No Good

Severus, Elizabeth, Hadrian, Poppy, and Lucius apparated to the Manor. Upon entering the lavish home, Codger welcomed them and escorted them to a large sitting room where Lucius ordered Lunch while another Elf brought tea.

"How is Narcissa," Severus asked.

"She is well but tired." Lucius said. "She has promised me that she would stay in bed today." He looked thoughtfully at his tea.

"Will Sir be leaving as well?" Codger asked loudly in the foyer.

Lucius stood and heard someone shushing Codger. "What was that?" He asked as he stood. Severus followed him.

There, in the foyer, stood Draco helping Pansey Parkinson with her cloak while Codger held the door open.

Lucius' lips were pinched, "Well, I would love to hear any explanation the two of you could give me for what is going on here?"

"F-father. I can explain," Draco stuttered as he addressed his father..

Pansey looked panicked, "Draco . . I can't." She looked at Lucius as tears rolled down her face, "I . . . I"m sorry, Mr. Malfoy." She turned and fled out of the door and down the lane.

Draco ran after her, but she apparated before he could get to her, "PANSEY!" He yelled at the empty air. They watched as the boy crumpled to his knees and shook silently.

Severus looked at Lucius before turning and returning to the sitting room. Lucius went out to his son and knelt beside him and placed his hand on the boys back.

"What happened," he asked his son tenderly as he stroked the back of his neck.

The young man pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his face. He looked at his father with red rimmed eyes. "She came here because she received the contract. She said she couldn't marry me. I told her that if it was the baby she was worried about, I would raise it as my own. She said that she didn't deserve me." Tears coursed down his pale face.

"Come, son." Lucius stood and helped his son off of the gravel walk. They walked back to the Manor, and Lucius looked at Draco and asked, "What is she sorry for? The pregnancy?"

Soulfully, those lost looking eyes looked at Lucius, "I don't know. I suppose."

Lucius stopped by the sitting room and looked in, "give me a moment, please." He drew back to escort his son to his room.

"Father, I'd like to speak to Uncle Severus." His hoarse voice carried through the room.

Severus rose and Lucius nodded and stepped into the sitting room.

The tall man and the pale haired boy made their way to the young man's room. Draco made sure to close the door and cast a privacy charm before speaking. "Severus, she wouldn't listen to reason." He shook his head, "I tried to reason with her. I told her that I loved her, and she told me that she loved me as well. She said it was just too late. There was no going back after everything that she had done. I told her that . . ." He began to choke and fell to his knees. He pulled on his collar and Severus knelt beside him.

"Breathe, and stop thinking about it!" He yelled. "You took a vow, idiot boy!"

Draco breathed roughly, "well, I told her," his voice was rough with pain, "that what happened didn't matter to me. It didn't change the way I felt about her."

She cried, and I couldn't reason with her. She just wouldn't listen. She begged me to have the contract invalidated. She said that there was no way that my family would accept her now. I told her that he would, and that he would. He never has to know what happened. I know Father, and he has committed to this course of action. I saw the Prophet this morning. After Greengrasses behavior, there is no way that father will back down."

Severus nodded, "yes, your father was incited by that bureaucrat's effrontery."

"Will you go speak with her? Try to reason with her?" He begged.

"I told you I would, Draco, and I will. I will try to visit her soon." He promised.

"I hope that you are able to talk some sense into her." The young man whispered.

Severus returned to a rather somber sitting room. Lunch was ready, and they headed to the elegant dining room to eat.

Lunch was a quiet affair. Afterwards, Lucius went to speak with Narcissa. She wanted to accompany them to the appointment, but Lucius held her to her word. She was to stay in bed all day. She huffed but complied.

Lucius told the the location of the office in London, and they all apparated to a nearby park. They transfigured their clothing and walked into the Medical Park. Lucius looked dapper in his Armani suit. He often dabbled and invested in Muggle companies, which was why he was richer than Midas. He was familiar with Muggle custom and dress. Severus was also dressed in a fine understated suit, and he has transfigured Elizabeth's long, modest robe into a lovely woolen, navy dress tailored to fit her curves. The fabric folded lovely and met in a knot at her waist where it draped down her hips and narrowed where it ended at the bottom of her calves. Her flats had been transfigured to matching low heeled pumps, and her long woolen cloak became a finely tailored trench with a large collar and a belt that nipped in the middle before the coat flared out about her hips and thighs. They looked quite striking. It was large and official looking. Lucius directed them to a rather ornately decorated building. It was much more posh than the other austere buildings in the complex.

They walked into the building and were greeted warmly as they signed in. A woman in a lab coat came to collect them shortly and escorted them to the fifth floor. The waiting room was lush and well upholstered. They sat momentarily before being brought to another room with comfortable chairs and a well made desk. A rather nondescript man in his late 40's stood as they entered the room and introduced himself as Dr. Childs. He was very solicitous and got right down to the heart of the matter.

When he understood the dynamics, he explained that Narcissa would need to come in soon for a round of testing. They would eventually need to harvest her eggs in order to prepare the embryos. Dr. Childs called in a young woman, who took Elizabeth into the examination room. Madam Pomfrey accompanied them. Her blood was drawn and she was given a routine examination at which time they took tissue samples, and she was ushered back to Severus' side.

The doctor explained the process. Elizabeth would need to ensure that she did not become pregnant. The doctor prescribed her birth control pills. He noted that in a month's time they would begin giving her injections that would prepare her to accept the embryo.

Lucius bridled, "a month?"

The Doctor looked at the well dressed man curiously, "Mr. Malfoy, there is a time schedule for these things. The human body cannot be bribed into submission. We want to ensure that all elements are in order so that we will be successful.

Severus asked, "Might I have a sample of the injection that my wife will be given?"

Dr. Childs looked to the man, "Mr. ?"

"Snape" Severus replied blandly.

"Mr. Snape, this is highly irregular. We do not release . . "

Lucius interrupted, "How much will it cost? We will sign a release not to share the formula with anyone else. All tests will be done in my Chemist's private labs. Mr. Snapes is a highly trained professional, and all tests will be above board and will not involve human subjects. I will sign whatever you like."

Dr. Childs eventually agreed. Severus was not about to allow Elizabeth to be injected with anything that he had not thoroughly tested. Lucius was scheduled to return with Narcissa the following week, and Elizabeth and Severus would return with Lucius and Narcissa to get a rundown of test results in a couple of weeks. They said their farewells and returned to the park.

Severus shook Lucius' hand, "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. I am going to begin researching the potion to remove the hex on both you and Miss. Granger this afternoon. If you would, could you please have one of your Elves deliver a sample of both yours and Narcissa's blood?"

"Of course," the blond man nodded and took Elizabeth's hand and kissed formally.

Elizabeth had never gotten over the first time that Mr. Malfoy had kissed her hand, and she was quite stunned to see the reserved man do it yet again. She had seen quite a few instances of what seemed like out of character behavior for the rather formal looking gentleman.

Severus and Elizabeth apparated to Hogwarts, and Hadrian took the occasion to wake up in a very foul temper. He did not, it seemed, appreciate being apparated while asleep. Elizabeth patted and coddled the child, and Severus cast muffliato until they reached their chambers. He was easily placated by his mother's breast, and Severus kissed her cheek and stroked Hadrian's hair before returning to his lab to study the book Lucius had given him and begin brewing more potions for the Infirmary.

After an hour of studying the book, he found what he was looking for. It was an insidious curse woven with warped blood magic. In order to begin testing, he needed to see Miss. Granger. This was going to be highly unpleasant.

Severus was about to head upstairs when there was a knock at his door. He opened it to find Miss. Capulet in the hallway. The tall wizard crossed his arms across his chest and looked down his considerable nose at the young woman.

Miss. Capulet was seriously reconsidering her course of action. She supposed that Master Snape was intriguing in a dangerous sort of way, but was her revenge on Venture really worth the effort that this was going to take? And, what if Master Snape became entirely too eager and decided to see this through? That would mean she might actually have to touch him. She was NOT going to touch him. She thought that maybe it might be interesting if she could stage a rendezvous that Venture would stumble upon. Perhaps Master Snape could be standing a little too close and just give Venture the wrong impression.

What she failed to realize, as young girls are wont to do, was that she was entirely transparent. Severus initially suspected that she was merely there to collect on the debt that technically he owed her for tipping him off to Mr. Courter's activities. As she stood silently mulling over her dilemma, he easily read her the thoughts at the uppermost concern in her mind. He didn't even have to work hard. She had no shields up, and she was practically projecting her thoughts.

"May I come in?" She asked in what she considered to be a coy manner.

Severus glared at her and arched a disbelieving brow. "No, I don't believe that would be a good idea Miss. Capulet. In fact, I was just stepping out."

Miss. Capulet's mind went into overdrive as Master Snape closed and warded his door.

"Well, perhaps you would indulge me," the cheeky Ravenclaw begged, "I was wondering if you would assist me with my final project for potions. It is quite in depth and I fear out of Professor Richard's depth." She simpered.

Severus paused in the hallway to glare at the impudent young woman, "Miss. Capulet, what is your project exactly?" He queried. She was quickly wearing out her welcome and his patience.

"Well, you see . . . that is. . . well, it is a sort of healing potion," she hedged.

"Ah, as I thought." Severus nodded knowingly. "Miss. Capulet. If it is revenge on Mr. Courter you seek, perhaps you would better achieve the desired outcome by merely cutting ties with the rascal and finding someone more worthy to bestow your affection upon.

"But, I have found someone more worthy," she said as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"I beg your pardon," he sneered at her.

To give her credit, she only lost her bearings for a second. He saw her gulp and her eyes go wide, and then she recovered quickly and simpered.

"I gather, Miss Capulet, that you are accustomed to getting your way. You will, however, find that I am not as indulgent as others. "What, pray tell, did you think might happen, accosting Hogwarts staff in the middle of a public corridor? Do you assume that, since I am not your teacher, that I do not have any power over you? Let me assure you I do, which makes this even more interesting. Do you take me for a man that would betray his . . . very beautiful wife or take advantage of the position of authority I hold? You should be careful of your behavior; most men are not as courteous when a young woman is playing with their emotions. While I have none invested here, you might find the situation changed the next time you attempt such a maneuver. You may find yourself in a great deal of trouble. I urge you to think of the consequences of your actions before you act so rashly." He turned and his robes fanned out around him and he walked swiftly towards the Infirmary.

Miss. Capulet was more than a little frustrated. She couldn't believe that she had been snubbed by the likes of him. She fumed . . . 'my very beautiful wife'. . she mocked and made a face. Rolling her eyes, she was disgusted that so many men were fawning over that fat cow of a woman. She didn't have breasts she had udders! She waddled like a duck, and her neck was short! She wasn't all that pretty either. Her nose was upturned and her face was fat. It was preposterous that a man would prefer a woman like that over a beautiful, well-bred girl like herself.

Trouncing down the hallway, she followed Professor Snape to see where he was going. She would need information if she were to concoct any sort of plan..

Severus arrived in the Infirmary to find that Mr. Weasley was there with Miss Granger who was pushing him away and avoiding his rather moist, puckered lips.

"C'mon Mione, I just know if you let me kiss you it will change your mind." He wheedled.

"Mr. Weasley, she is under a very powerful hex that involves intricate blood magic. She can no more stop what is happening to her than the sun can keep from rising. You are only upsetting her by behaving this way." Severus chided.

Ron snorted, "you probably put this curse on her yourself you greasy git!" He snarked.

"Why, pray tell, would I do such a thing, Mr. Weasley? I have never nor will I ever entertain romantic notions for a student and particularly by a rather bothersome, bushy headed and bucktoothed student such as Miss. Granger." He sniped. He was at the end of his rope, and he was getting tired of dealing with fools.

"You take that back!" Ron yelled as he grabbed Severus' coat and got in his face. "You take that back Right Now!" He was furious. His face was red, and he was breathing hard.

Hermione had begun to cry at Severus' words. "Do you really think me so ugly?" She howled.

"Look what you've done," Ron raged and drew back his fist, which never made contact.

"Ron, NO!" Hermione yelled an ran forward and latched onto his arm.

Ron looked down shocked that his arm had lost forward momentum and saw Hermione hanging onto him as if her life depended on it.

"Ron, if you're going to act like that, you can leave!" She said vehemently.

Ron knew she didn't mean it, but her words hurt him deeply. He looked at Severus sternly, "You had better fix this, or you'll regret it." Ron looked at Hermione, "I'll be back soon to check on you. I love you 'Mione." He pulled his arm from hers and stormed out of the Infirmary.

Poppy chose that moment to come out and stand near Miss. Granger, "What are you doing out of bed dear?" She asked.

"I"m not sick!" Miss. Granger said petulantly.

"You're in my Infirmary. Get to bed. Now, Severus, what can we do for you?" The Mediwitch asked.

"I need a sample of Miss. Granger's blood for the potion." He looked at the older woman sternly, "It is imperative that I have the sample. I need to begin the potion and help Miss. Granger and Lucius Malfoy as soon as possible."

Madam Pomfrey helped Hermione into bed, and helped Severus to collect a small vial of blood.

Miss. Granger was quiet and refused to look at him. He heard her sniffing periodically.

"Miss Granger," Severus said uncomfortably, "I promise you that you will be well soon."

The young woman turned her tear stained face to him, and he was not without pity for the gir.

"Severus, do you really think me so hideous?" She said piteously.

Severus rolled his eyes, exasperated. Miss. Granger, I do not find you hideous but neither am I attracted to you in that manner. Please be rational. You love Mr. Weasley. You are going to need to focus to maintain your bearings. I will be working as hard as I can to help set you to rights."

She turned to him with a mad light in her eyes, "but you could try. You could try to love me." She grabbed his hand desperately, " you can't honestly tell me that you prefer your dumpy wife to me. We could be wonderful together. I don't want to fight it; I don't want to be set to rights. I want you. You know, our children would be amazing. They would be intelligent and driven. Just think of the children I could give you! I would work hard to be what you need to fulfill your every desire. I would do anything to keep my figure after having children - spells, potions, or whatever it took. And, if you wanted me too . . . I'd gain weight, use charms. I can be what you need!" She was hysterical, and he knew she would not calm down with him in the room.

He left abruptly. He looked at Poppy over his shoulder, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Madam Pomfrey worked for an hour to calm the young woman down. She had affixed the young woman to the bed and used a charm that would not allow Hermione to release herself. Exhausted, she went in her office to have tea.

Miss. Capulet watched Professor Snape leave the Infirmary, and out of curiosity, she peeked into the room. She saw Professor Granger occupying one of the beds. Well, this answered the question of where they had been keeping her. Everyone had assumed that she was in ill in her quarters, but none of her students had managed to rouse her. Even though the Headmistress had instructed them to leave her alone, they had many questions to ask her. She was much more approachable than Professor McGonagall

Miss. Capulet approached the bed warily, "Professor Granger?" She whispered.

Hermione's eyes popped open and she turned to look at the young girl. The wheels in her mind were turning rapidly, "Hello, Miss Capulet."

"Are you alright? They said you were sick." The young girl asked curiously.

Hermione snorted, "I'm not sick. Master Snape's cow of a wife lied and landed me in here." She watched the young girl's reaction closely.

"Ugh! That stupid woman. Everyone in the castle is up in arms about her. That's all I ever hear about is that ugly, fat bird! She's not even remotely attractive, but you'd think we had a beauty queen running around here with the way everyone is always on about here. It's mostly the boys. Can you believe it? She's a dumpy housewife with no charm or personality. She just sits there like a lump and they are all fawning over her like she's some sort of great beauty!" She spat petulantly.

"Yes, I know." Hermione offered her a moue of distaste. "It's a shame, really, a pretty girl like you being dismissed for a frumpy woman like that. It doesn't make any sense at all. Now, she has had Master Snape take out her jealousy on me. She convinced him that I tried to attack her. Can you believe it? She was worried because he was spending so much time with me. I worked tirelessly to help him you know. I helped get him this job, and this is how he repays me. It's criminal. I know he really loves me though; he feels stuck in his marriage. There is nothing he can do now; he's an honorable man and would never divorce her. I just want to confront her about what she is doing. It's really unfair for her to keep him tied to her like that." She began to cry silently. Fat tears rolled down her face.

"Oh that's just awful!" Miss. Capulet whispered. "How dare she, and how dare Master Snape indulge her!" The young girl was indignant. She couldn't believe that anyone had taken that woman's word over Professor Granger's.

"Could you at least let me up? The Professor asked.

Miss. Capulet sympathized with her, but she knew that she could get in a great deal of trouble if she were to let Professor Granger up.

"Please," she pleaded, "I just need to go to the bathroom and I'll be right back!" She whispered urgently.

Miss. Capulet dithered for a moment before releasing her Professor. Hermione walked sedately to the loo, but she sneaked out behind a set of curtains to the back of the room to retrieve her wand, which she snuck into her hospital gown.

She held onto her wand as she returned to her bed and hexed Miss Capulet. The girl fell to the floor with a thump, and Hermione transfigured the hospital robe into something more appropriate. She levitated Miss. Capulet to a nearby classroom and promptly disillusioned herself.

It didn't take the witch long to find her way to Severus' rooms. She knocked on the door hoping that the man would answer. However, she was quite glad when his wife knocked on the door. She hit the woman with a paralyzing hex, and took her body to a place she suspected no one would find her. After tying her up, she left her there in hopes that no one would ever find her. She grinned maliciously and made her way back to Severus' quarters.


	14. Chapter 14

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments. You all keep me motivated! Ok, this was written tonight. I came home inspired, so I finished the last chapter and then I finshed this one! Whew! I hope you enjoy! (Chapter title: Soft Cell: Tainted Love).

Under Your Spell

Chapter 14: Tainted Love

Severus returned to his quarters exhausted. He had worked through the night. It was now somewhere around 1 a.m., and he had to let the potion brew for another 8 hours before it would be ready. The incantation was tricky, but he had spent some time studying it. He had also gone to the Library to pull a book from the restricted section, which would help with the spell. After reading through several chapters, he was confident that all would be resolved soon.

He walked into the sitting room and heard an awful racket coming from Hadrian's room. He was puzzled that the child was not with Elizabeth in their quarters. She usually let him sleep in the bassinette when she was with the child. It was more convenient for feeding. The only time she left the babe in his crib was when Motty was watching him. She knew that she was to go nowhere without Motty. If she had put the child in the crib, why had she not heard him? She could be in a dead sleep and still hear the child.

Severus opened the door to Hadrian's room to find Motty trying to give the child a bottle. Hadrian would not touch it and kept howling and pushing the bottle away.

"Motty," what on earth is going on? Severus asked. He was on the verge of yelling, but he was hoping that the Elf would have a good explanation.

Motty's ears drooped further, "Motty is trying to feeds the little Master, Sir. He is hungreys, but he will not eats! Motty does not know what to do!" Her large eyes filled with tears.

"Why did you not bring him to his mother? You know Elizabeth feeds him Motty, is she well?" He asked concerned.

Motty's lips trembled and she replied in a whisper as she pointed to the master bedroom, "The Professor would not allow Mottys to find the Mistress. She locks us in here! She says she harms Mistress if Motty leaves! Motty could not get the Master." The little Elf wiped her pitiful eyes and patted Hadrian as he yowled.

"Can't you shut that brat up," yelled a shrill voice.

Severus turned in a fury to see Miss. Granger in his room.

"WHAT are you doing in my private quarters?" He yelled. "Why are you not in the Infirmary, and WHERE is my WIFE!" He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her roughly against the walls.

"Severus!" The young witch smiled up at him sweetly. "Now, don't fuss. I'm here to take care of everything. I know you couldn't speak freely, earlier, with Madam Pomfrey in the room. Now we can share how we really feel. I've wanted you for so long. Please, Severus, take me to bed," she said in what she thought was a sexy pout.

Severus looked down at the woman and tried to reign in his fury. He wanted to break her in half. Where was his wife!

"You stupid little dunderhead. You have denied my son his MOTHER! He must eat!" He shook with rage at her gall, her incompetence.

"I told Motty to give him milk. Muggle babes drink regular milk and formula all the time. I don't see what the problem is. He'll get all the nutrition he needs; don't worry!" She blew him off.

"Are you an idiot Miss. Granger or did you forget that my son is a Wizard. Mother's milk is different for developing Wizards!" She was failing understand him, and he was quickly losing any and all patience.

The woman scoffed, "She's a MUGGLE. What on earth do you mean? How can her milk be any different than any other woman's milk, and if Witch's milk is so different, how could she produce it?" She huffed.

Severus sighed, "She is no normal Muggle, Miss Granger. As difficult as it is to wean Muggle babes, once a Wizard or Witch infant has had Witch's milk, they crave it and will refuse to drink anything else. There have been cases where Witches have lost their milk and haven't had potions to restore it, and their babies have died because they would eat nothing else. It is one thing for a Witch to collect her milk and feed it to the child through a bottle, but to stop nursing before a child is ready is highly dangerous. There is a great deal of power bound up in Witch's milk, and you have no notion of what you speak!" His eyes were wide with panic. Had she hurt Elizabeth? Was his wife alone somewhere alone and scared? What would happen to Hadrian?

"Well, I suppose we'll have to find a wet nurse." She sighed.

Severus shook the woman hitting her against the wall roughly, "If you don't tell me where my wife is I will KILL you!" He yelled as his reason left him.

Rather than make Hermione afraid, his threat had no impact on her at all. She looked up at him with a pouty face, "You wouldn't hurt me, Severus. You love me far too much."

Severus gripped her arms tightly and she yelped in pain, and he threw her onto the plump cushions of the couch where she began to giggle.

"Oh, Severus, I love it when you get rough." She sat up and panted with her hair askew.

Severus had not heard Motty's pop of apparition earlier, but he heard someone banging at his door.

"You TELL ME WHERE SHE IS BEFORE . . . IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE SHE IS I WILL CAST A SPELL SO THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE ALBE SEE ME AGAIN! You would not be able to touch me without pain or look on my face without agony. My very presence would render you ill until the pain became so severe that you fainted from it. Tell me where she is. Or I will cast it NOW!" He threatened pointing his wand at her.

Headmistress McGonagall nearly blew the door off its hinges and raced into the room.

"What on earth?" She screamed.

"She has taken my wife and refuses to tell me where she is. My son has not been with his mother for most of the night." Motty appeared with the wailing child. "He is hungry, he needs his mother, and I need my wife!" The room was crackling with energy.

Minerva could tell that Severus was ready to hex Miss. Granger into the next realm. She ran to him and grabbed his arms, "Severus! Control yourself."

Severus' face was a grimace of anger and his eyes were alight with panic. "She has two minutes to tell me where my wife is . . ."

"You WOULDN'T!" Miss. Granger stomped petulantly.

"Try me." Severus voice was deadly calm.

"You'll not be able to stand 6 feet from me without trying to rip your skin off with your own fingers." His enunciated every word with distinct punctuation. "If you continue to hedge your bets, I will make it so the very thought of me fills you with pain the likes of which Cruciatus victims have only ever felt." He strode toward her.

Something within Miss. Granger snapped and she was filled with panic. Her rational mind kicked in and recognized the threat that Severus possessed.

"She's . . . " She struggled valiantly, "She's in… Arrgh!" The young woman pulled at her hair and gritted her teeth.

Minerva turned abruptly and held her by her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes, "Miss. Granger, I'm very disappointed in you." She used her best motherly voice. She shook her head and pursed her lips, "I expected so much more of you as my apprentice and an adjunct Professor who represents this school. Our teachers must be above reproach. What am I to tell the board of governors . . . and if something should happen to Severus' son?" She tisked and avoided mentioning the other woman. "I'm sure Severus is appalled as well. We both expected so much more of you than THIS sort of behavior."

Hermione looked as though she had been slapped. Her face crumpled in agony and she fell towards Minerva and cried into her bosom. "I'm so sorry, Headmistress. I'm so sorry . . . She's in the bowels of the castle near the Whirlpool Cave." She looked at Severus, "do you know the one?" She asked.

He didn't bother to answer her. Minerva escorted the girl back to the Infirmary, hoping that her lucid moment continued and watched Severus' robes trail behind him like an angry cloud.

Severus called for the Bloody Baron as he raced through the corridors. The ghost was lurking near a stairwell talking to Sir Nicholas as the Potion's Master raced towards them.

"Yes, Master Severus?" The dignified ghost asked.

"Can you lead me to the Whirlpool Cave - Slytherin's Pool? Quickly, quickly . . . it would take me an hour to find my way down there. I need to find her immediately!" He spoke as quickly as he could while out of breath. He followed the ghost at a loping gait.

They traveled in the subterranean layers. The ghost never wavered in his path. Within twenty-five minutes they heard the running of water and within minutes Severus entered the cavern and found his wife lashed to a pillar with tight ropes. Her mouth was bound with a gag and she was crying. He released her quickly with a flick of his wand and held her in his arms. The front of her gown was drenched with milk that she had leaked. His heart was in his throat and he yelled for Motty long after the little Elf was standing next to him. He had forgotten in his panic that Elves could apparated throughout the castle. She could have saved him a great deal of time. He thought himself such a fool!

Motty looked at him with large eyes. "How can Motty help, Master Snape?" She said through their tears. Severus was kissing his wife's face.

"Are you all right?" He asked breathlessly? "Are you all right my dear? My love? Are you alright?"

Elizabeth couldn't stop the tears of relief and love that flowed from her eyes. "I'm alright. I need to feed Hadrian… now! It hurts." Her voice was dry and husky.

"Motty, can you apparate with Elizabeth to the room?" He nearly begged the little Elf.

Motty smiled largely, "Motty can takes you both!" With a pop they were both sitting on the floor in his room.

"Motty, bring Hadrian here." Severus ordered. "Quickly."

He helped his wife strip to her underclothes and brought her in the bathroom where he began to run a warm bath. Her skin was ice cold and her breasts felt as hard as rocks. He transfigured several hand towels into large bottles and with a quick spell stimulated her let down and drained some of the milk from her engorged breasts. He saw the instant relief on her face. He sat the bottles down and plugged them closed, placed a stasis charm on them, and then helped her into the tub.

Motty brought Hadrian and Severus vanished his clothing save for his underpants. Wrapping Hadrian in a towel, he turned the towel into a shallow floating bed that would hold him as his mother nursed him. He laid the baby in the soft cloth, but Elizabeth took him in her arms.

"He needs skin to skin contact," she looked up at him with large worried eyes.

Hadrian had not stopped crying, but when he felt her arms around him, he rooted and squawked until he had latched on to her breast. He fed heartily. Severus sat behind her and stroked her arms, kissed her head and held them both. His hand periodically strayed to his son's soft head. The shaken Wizard kept the water warm and toasty. His son ate and ate, and when he finally seemed sated, Severus transfigured another large bottle and stimulated her breasts with his wand until only a trickle came out. He did not want her supply to be diminished, and should he need to, he would make a potion tomorrow. He decided to make a weak tea with magical fenugreek tomorrow that would help. She had made plenty up to this time, but he did not want to chance anything.

Hadrian became sleepy, and Elizabeth decided to bathe him while he slept, so she allowed him to help while she held the boy. They rinsed him, and she handed the babe to his father who dried him and wrapped him up and helped Elizabeth out of the tub. When they were dry and dressed in their robes, they went to the bedroom. Severus put the boy in a diaper and handed him back to his mother. She took the naked babe and opened her robe and laid him against her warm chest. His little face smashed against her and she looked endearingly down at him.

Severus tucked them in and called Motty to bring them some hearty food. He slipped into the bed next to his wife and slipped his arm beneath her head and rested his hand on his son.

"I don't' know what I would have done if anything had happened to either of you." He said. He looked into her eyes earnestly. "I'm so sorry that this happened. It is my fault. I should have been more careful. I promise to set wards that will let me know if anything untoward should happen in the future. I promise to do everything I can to keep you both safe. I am so sorry . . . " His voice became rough with emotion, and his eyes were wet with tears. He leaned forward and kissed her temple softly and then kissed his son's head. He was overwhelmed with the feelings he had for them both.

Motty appeared with two big bowls of soup, and Severus took Hadrian and, with a flick of his wand, had him dressed in a snug green sleeper. He tucked the boy in his bassinet and made sure he was safe and warm with a warming charm. He watched as the babe rooted for his thumb and then popped it into his waiting mouth. He smiled down at the sweet, puckered little face and joined his wife under the covers where they indulged in dinner in bed.

The soup was hearty and thick, containing chunks of vegetables. The crusty bread served with it was perfect for cleaning their bowls. Severus vanished everything to the kitchens when they were done and turned to his wife to pull her near him. They cuddled close, and their robes came undone during the night. Skin to skin they curled themselves about one another until it was indecipherable where one stopped and the other began. They slept late into the morning, but Severus woke to the alarm in the potion's lab. He carefully extracted himself from Elizabeth, who was fast asleep, and he pulled on his pants and a cotton shirt and ran to the lab in his slippers. The potion was perfect, and he bottled several vials before capping them and clearing his mess away.

He called Motty to him and had her hand deliver a message to Lucius. Still sleepy eyed, he made his way back to his rooms with the potion. Activating the floo, he spoke with Poppy, who came through immediately when she heard he had the potion.

Hadrian woke with a howl, and Severus heard Elizabeth sit up and speak gently to the babe as she soothed him, changed him, and fed him. "There now, little one," her soft voice floated into the room, "all is well. Your mommy has you." They heard her lips smack loudly against his brow and the greedy boy grunted hungrily as he ate. The child had fed often during the night, and Severus knew that Elizabeth was tired.

There was a knock on the door moments later, and Lucius, who had likely only had moments to ready himself, was dressed to the nines. He smirked as Severus led him into the room.

"Please sit Lucius. It would be better to be safe and take precautions. Now," he handed the vial to the blond man. "Drink." Severus' voice was still thick with sleep, but he was alert as he watched his friend down the potion. Severus had recited the accompanying spell all night, but he had the book in his palm, ready. His voice rose steadily as the spell wove around Lucius. It was fortunate that he had had the man sit, for he was thrown back on the cushions with the power of the spell. The potion had begun to be distributed throughout his body. They could see his veins and arteries aglow with the violet, iridescent light. The spell reached a crescendo and finished with a flare of light so bright that none of them could see for a few moments.

Severus woke and blinked rapidly. He looked at Severus, who smiled. Lucius looked younger and more refreshed than he had in many years. The dark circles under his eyes were gone and the mild pallor in his skin was replaced by a robust healthy glow. The man laughed heartily with his restored vigor. "I feel. . . spectacular!"

Smiling at Severus he said, "are you sure there will be need of surrogacy?" He asked.

"Well, I can test your blood, Lucius." I think I know what to look for. I may take part of the afternoon to find it, but if you would leave a sample and have Narcissa send one as well I can check them both."

"Lucius," Severus spoke somberly. "It is unlikely that the potion restored your blood fully. It removed the hex, but the damage is very likely permanent. For so many years . . . "

Lucius looked soberly at his friend, "I understand, but do you think . . . ever?"

"I don't know. I have never heard of blood chemistry changing after it has been altered by a curse, but a Wizard's body may be able to cure itself given enough time. We will have to wait and see. If you would like to wait, I can tell Elizabeth."

Lucius shook his head, "No, Narcissa wants a child now, and there are no guarantees that she will be able to carry another child without an issue. If Madam Pomfrey's tests conclude that I am cured, we will likely wait nonetheless. Narcissa is in no condition to carry a child after having lost so many. There are any number of issues that could complicate another pregnancy, and I would like her in full health before we try to conceive.

Severus nodded, and Madam Pomfrey ran several scans on the man as did Severus. The telltale signs of the blood magic were no longer upon him. The older woman smiled at Severus, relieved. "Let's go see Miss. Granger!" She said jubilantly.

Severus told his wife he would only be gone a little while, and he, Lucius, and Madam Pomfrey used the floo to travel to the Infirmary. Miss. Granger was stuck to the bed with a very strong sticking charm, and she was quite irate that she had been left alone . . . that is, until Severus entered the room.

"Severus, I'm so sorry. Do you forgive me, love?" She pleaded.

"I'll think about it, Miss. Granger, but you'll have to do something for me." He said dryly.

"Oh Anything!" Her voice was full of penitent emotion.

"You must drink this. It will make you feel much better." He assured her.

If Miss. Granger had been in her right mind, she would never have blindly drank anything that anyone gave her without knowing exactly what it was, what process had been used to make it, and what the possible outcome or side effects were of said liquid/potion.

Once allowed to sit up, this Miss. Granger smiled vacant eyed at Severus and downed said potion without question. She gulped until it was gone, and like Lucius, she was thrown to the bed with the force of the magic. Severus had pulled out the tomb, but he did not need it. He recited the incantation once again and his booming, bass voice filled the Infirmary. The acoustics of the room typically made the slightest cough seem rather bombastic, but they might behind Severus' voice gave eloquence and significance to the beautifully sung spell. It wove around Miss. Granger, and as with Lucius, the veins and arteries in her body was given the same iridescent glow. Her hands clenched and her body shook, and they were all pushed back a bit by the concussive flash that emanated from her.

Miss. Granger lay quietly on the bed. Madam Pomfrey checked her vitals, and all was well. However, the girl did not move. She was unresponsive to stimuli.

"Oh no," Madam Pomfrey whispered tearfully. "We were too late." Her eyes filled with tears. Is there no Hermione left?


	15. Chapter 15

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments. You all keep me motivated! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this one. I hope you enjoy it! (Chapter title: Brain Damage – Pink Floyd).

Under Your Spell

Chapter 15 Brain Damage

Poppy was inconsolable. Minerva rushed into the infirmary confused and saw Miss. Granger lying on the bed.

"Poppy? What happened?" She walked briskly to the bed where the young Witch lay.

Severus stepped forward and began running scans on Hermione's unresponsive body.

"I came as soon as I could after your floo, Poppy. Will she be alright?" Minerva looked expectantly at Hermione.

Severus lowered his wand slowly and looked at the two women pensively. He saw the expectation in their eyes, and he was not looking forward to explaining this.

"We need to contact Potter and the Weasleys. They need to be here for this." He sighed and sat down on a stool next to the bed. His shoulders were slumped forward.

Lucius patted his friend's back. Madam Pomfrey dried her eyes and listlessly walked over to Lucius to collect a blood sample. He promised to send an Elf with a sample of Narcissa's blood later in the afternoon.

They waited while Minerva sent her Patronus.

It was quiet in the Infirmary while they waited, and all three of them looked on Hermione's still form with varying degrees of regret and fear.

The Weasleys entered the room in a bustling huddle, and Mrs. Weasley yelled shrilly when she took in their expressions along with Hermione's prone form.

"You BASTARD!" Ron yelled and pushed through his family. Fred and George each held an arm while their younger but much stouter brother tried to break their hold.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill him!" The young man was incised.

Severus looked at the young man morosely, ready to take his medicine. He was no stranger to a fist, and should Mr. Weasley strike, he would not defend himself in this instance. He knew what he would have done were he in the same position with Elizabeth.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as he pulled his brothers across the room. By the time he made it to her bed, he was on his knees, Snape forgotten, and crying in earnest. "Hermione, wake up!" He pleaded.

With vehemence, he turned to Severus, "What did you do to her?"

"I removed the curse, Mr. Weasley," his voice was calm and bare of emotion.

"Then why is she not awake?" The young man stood abruptly closing in on Severus.

"If you would like for me to share what I know with you, please have a seat." He gestured to the chairs they had transfigured for the Weasleys and Potter, who arrived as they were all sitting down.

"What's wrong?" The messy haired boy asked.

"Please have a seat Mr. Potter," Severus asked.

"I was just here the other day . . ."

Severus gestured to a nearby chair and Harry then sat stoically.

"Miss. Granger was hexed by Bellatrix during the battle at Hogwarts. From what I have been able to determine, she wove a spell that she found in Lucius' library. He was able to provide the book that she likely used. The spell involved intricate blood magic that could be woven in various ways depending on the intent of the spell caster. The most important element was that she have the blood of person she was hexing. The spell used on Miss. Granger promoted a mental imbalance and an obsession with a particular subject. Beletrix gained access to Miss. Granger during her torture, when you," he looked at Potter, "she, and Mr. Weasley were captured." He paused looking from one boy to the other.

"She would have had access to my blood on any number of occasions that I was tortured. It only takes moments to cast the hex. She would have likely had to touch Miss. Granger at some point and place our enchanted blood on her skin."

"What about," Harry pointed to Hermione's limp body, "her current situation."

Severus straightened, "It is my fault." He bowed his head. "I should have completed the potion sooner."

Ron stood, "I knew it. Did you do it on purpose you bastard?" His chest was heaving and his fists were clenched.

Fred and George each grabbed an arm and pulled him back down into his chair. The young man pulled his arms out of their grips and glared at Severus.

The dark haired wizard met his eyes steadily, "Mr. Weasley, despite what you may think of me, I am well aware of what was causing Miss. Granger's aberrant behavior;

She was becoming infuriating and had threatened my wife. I would not withhold treatment that she so readily needed. I regret that I did not complete the potion sooner, but it seemed that recently the spell had been progressing at an alarming rate. She had begun not only to act out of character, but she became violent and threatened the safety of my wife and child. She must have fought hard to maintain her sanity, but I suspect that it was slipping rapidly. If there is damage to her brain due to the hex, I am not sure what can be done to heal her. Admittedly, she suffered for far less time that Lucius, but the nature of the spell was quite different. I have no way of determining the extent to which it impacted the way that signals are sent across her brain or if it affected her long term memory. I know it broke down her inhibitions, and that worries me greatly."

He rubbed his eyes and his voice broke, "I will do my best . . . "

"You had better do a little more than that, Snape." Ron said threatening.

Severus ignored his threat and continued, "My first course of action will be to try to gain access to her mind to determine if she is merely in a coma or if there is significant brain damage. It may take time to gain entrance, however. It may be that she wakes fine tomorrow morning once her body has a time to adjust to the changes. She may be in quite a bit of shock, and it may be that she wakes with part or . . . or … a- all of her memories gone." He stuttered.

Ron picked up his chair and threw it across the infirmary before storming out of the room. Harry followed

The rest of the Weasley's and Potter sat stunned. Potter stood, "We know that it was not your fault. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask it of any of us." He offered.

Severus looked at the young man morosely. "It may help if you take turns sitting with her and talking to her. If she is able to perceive the world around her, perhaps if you take pains to speak to her she will wake sooner. It may ground her. It is probably a terrible idea to leave her alone at this point.

Harry nodded, "we will take turns."

"I need to prepare. I will attempt to enter her mind tomorrow morning. I prefer to do so when refreshed and after taking some time to mentally prepare. It will also give her body some time to react. Perhaps she will wake before tomorrow." He offered.

"Is there nothing else we can do? Is there no potion or spell that we could give her?" He pled with the older Wizard.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Potter. It would be dangerous to do anything without knowing her mental state." Severus stood and walked slowly to the door. He heard Molly Weasley begin to cry as he left the room. He strode slowly down the corridor and one around the corner; he felt two large, meaty hands grab him. He was thrust into the harsh, cold stone of the castle wall.

"You made this happen!" The boy yelled.

"Mr. Weasley, I did not. It was the only way to release her from the curse. I suggest you consider your own actions in this matter as well. Why did you do nothing when you noticed the changes in her? Surely you did? When did she begin speaking of me to you or to Miss. Weasley. You've overheard them or your sister came to you surely? That spell causes people to act uncharacteristically. It is up to those closest to them to denote the changes and seek help. Had someone looked sooner, she may have been healed and perfectly healthy. No, you were too caught up in your jealous weren't you?" He charged nastily.

"I am at fault. There is no doubt. I should have had the potion finished sooner. I should have rushed its completion. I . . . " His throat closed and he was unable to speak.

A sound full of anguish, anger and grief was wrenched from the red head's throat. He released Severus turned to lean his head against the cold stone as he cried. The ache in his soul was great and as he let go of his anger, a great gaping hole was left inside of him.

"Go to her, Mr. Weasley. Sit with her. Talk to her, and call her back to you." He bid the young man as he turned to go see his wife. He realized that he was still in his shirtsleeves and he rubbed his cold arms.

Severus returned to his quarters to find Elizabeth in the bath with Hadrian again. She had finished nursing him and was gently gliding him through the warm water. The babe was giggling and kicking. He quickly stripped and joined them in the large deep tub. Hadrian squealed happily as Elizabeth passed him to his father. Severus tucked the small child in the crook of his arm and reclined against the back of the tub.

Together, they lavished attention on the happy child, and Severus wondered at the simplicity of making children happy. He felt more than a little cheated, but knew that he and Elizabeth would provide his son with a happy, loving home.

He spent the rest of the day relaxing with Elizabeth. She sat with him on the couch reading in front of the warm fire. They ate a light lunch and played with Hadrian on the thick rug and watched him push up on his arms while he lay on his tummy. Motty fixed them a hearty dinner of roast beef and vegetables. They went to bed early, snuggled, and read. He had flooed Madam Pomfrey for an update on MIss. Granger, but nothing had changed. He took a calming draught before going to bed and pulled Elizabeth close to him and fell asleep listening to her gentle breathing.

He woke well rested and looked over to see Elizabeth feeding Hadrian. He sat up groggily and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek and ran his hand gently over the babe's head.

"I'm going to check on Miss. Granger." He said quietly.

"Will you be alright?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine." He assured her.

Severus dressed carefully and headed through the castle to the Infirmary. He entered the room to find the Weasley's gathered around Hermione's bed. Harry was holding one hand and Ron was holding the other. Weasley looked as if he hadn't slept all night.

"Has there been any change?" Severus asked.

"No, none, Sir." Potter replied.

Severus sighed and made his way over to the unresponsive girl. He ran several scans on her and everything seemed fine. Madam Pomfrey ran the only brain scan she knew of, which was very basic. The spell showed brain activity, but there was no way to know if there was any damage. They would need to call in a specialist if Severus was unable to break into her mind.

"This will be painful for both of us. It would be better if only one of you stayed with her." Severus said.

They all looked at Ron and slowly left one by one saying their farewells to Hermione. When only Potter and Ron were left, the messy haired young man looked at his friend, "she will be alright Ron." He leaned forward to kiss Hermione, "come back to us." He said.

Severus waited for the boy to leave and looked at Ron pensively. He flicked his wand and her eyes opened , and he cast Legilimens. The response was instantaneous. He was thrown back several paces and landed on his bottom.

The young man looked at him with wide eyes, "this is a good sign," Severus affirmed.

He stood and approached Hermione in a dueling stance. He looked at Mr. Weasley, "hold her down. This will be most painful." He cast Legilimens again and Ron watched Hermione's body arch off the bed. He cast Immobulus to keep her still.

Severus began to sweat and his brow was puckered in concentration. Upon entering her mind the first time, he had met an impenetrable wall, but now he was bombarded by memories. These were of Hermione as a young child of about five or six. They seemed to be flashing by in order one after the other in rapid succession. Severus struggled to push through them, but they kept flowing forward at a steady pace.

"Miss. Granger?" He spoke softly. He waited and heard nothing.

"Miss. Granger," louder this time.

"Miss Granger!" He projected loudly into her mind.

He heard a huff from . . . somewhere.

"If you please," the annoyed voice answered, "I'm very busy. Go away."

Severus pushed harder and was again met with resistance. He barreled his way forward and felt the memories give.

"OUCH!" She yelled. "Do you MIND? I'm quite busy here, and I have a great deal to sort through. You wouldn't believe the mess!" The impatient voice of Miss. Granger chided him.

Severus pushed further forward to find an image of a young woman at a desk with her hair pulled up and studious glasses perched on her nose. She sat near an old style projector that was currently running footage of Hermione's sixth birthday. The image was reflected on an old, white screen.

"Miss. Granger, it is time for you to wake. You have friends waiting for you." He spoke coaxingly.

The woman who sat behind the desk eyed him up and down speculatively. "That's not possible. I'm far too busy at the moment. I can leave now. Everything is a mess. It is all out of order. Just look!" She pointed behind her to boxes and boxes of film rolls. They were stacked very high and stretched into the darkness.

"It has taken me quite a while to get this far. Everyone will just have to wait." She turned from him to review the image and then removed the rewound film carefully and walked over to a labeled box and placed the roll in chronological order.

He heard heels walking behind him and turned to see another Hermione. This one had her hair down and was dressed in jeans and a close fitting pullover. She looked relaxed and content, "You'll just have to let her be." She said matter-of-factly. She isn't going to stop until she is done, and she's far better off than the other one." She pointed over to a young woman who had just appeared. Her hair was a mass of frizz and she was chewing her nails. She wore conservative Witch's robes in navy and carried a clip board. She seemed to be working on a list of some sort in between torturing her nails. Before long, the witch was on her knees crying, and the Calm Hermione, as he began calling her, walked over to 'Emotional Hermione and sorted her out quickly.

Working Hermione looked over and sniffed, "if you want to be of some assistance, you could come help over here." She remarked wryly.

Calm Hermione walked over to him, "You should probably go. There's really nothing you can do here, and to be honest, you're just in the way." She looked at him patronizingly. "Nothing is going to happen until she," she pointed at Working Hermione, "is done organizing the memories. There really was a mess after that bright light. Also," she looked at Emotional Hermione, "she is going to need to get her ducks in a row. There is a great deal that she needs to process. It's all catching up with her, you know." She looked at him pointedly with her eyebrows raised. "She's going to be a disaster for quite some time, and I can't imagine she will ever get rid of her guilt . . . even though it's not her fault." Calm Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

In the interim, Emotional Hermione had broken down again, and Calm Hermione sighed and went to comfort her again. When she was done, she walked back over and offered Severus her hand. He shook her small hand, "No hard feelings?" She bit her lips and looked at him hopefully.

Severus fought the urge to chuckle, "No hard feelings." He paused and looked between the women, "When . . . when do you think they might be done?" He asked.

Calm Hermione looked at him speculatively, " I really can't say. It all depends on the distractions. "She looked up above her, and he could hear Mr. Weasley talking.

"Are they distracting?" He asked.

She nodded and shrugged. "Sometimes things come to a halt." She pointed at Working Hermione. "So, if you could just tell him that once things are sorted, I'll be back.

He nodded. "Do try to hurry them along. Is there anything else that you need?" He watched her carefully.

She frowned, "no, not really. It's just going to take time." Se watched the two other Hermione's rushing around and seemed a little bored. She sighed, "We're really sorry about everything you know."

He nodded mutely. He wasn't ready to deal with this and certainly not here while she was so disjointed. "I'll leave you to it," he said and slipped quickly from her mind.

He found himself back in the Infirmary where Mr. Weasley was anxiously waiting. The young boy looked at him expectantly.

Severus blinked rapidly and sat in a nearby chair, "She is sorting out her memories . . . quite literally." He smirked.

"What?" Ron asked curiously.

"Miss. Granger's mind suffered a great shock when the spell released. Her mind was severely damaged and her memories were dislocated. She is working to put things back in order so that her mind will function appropriately." He looked at the boy patiently.

"So, she's ok?" The redhead asked.

"I think she will be once she has things ordered properly, but there is no way to know how long it will take." He remarked.

What do you mean?" panic edged into his voice.

"I mean, Mr. Weasley, that there is no telling how long it will take for her to reorder her mind. She must come to grips with what has been done to her as well as her own behavior. It could take some time." He said calmly.

Ron seemed unable to accept this. Severus invited everyone back into the room and explained what he saw. They were just as upset as Ron had been, and he had very little to tell them. There were no definite answers for such situation. Spell damage could often cause intricate brain damage. The mind had to have time to repair itself. When he had given them all the information he had to work with and left them at least more hopeful than they had been earlier, he left to return to his quarters, his family.

Severus sighed and remembered that he needed to speak with Miss. Parkinson. Did it ever end? He wondered if his life would ever be quiet and filled with the mundanely that most people experienced.


	16. Chapter 16

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments. You all keep me motivated! Well this one begins with some sweet lemonade and ends with the big reveal. I hope it doesn't fall flat and you didn't all see it coming. Please let me know what you think! (Chapter title: Chicago: Hard to Say I'm Sorry).

Under Your Spell

Chapter 16 Hard to Say I'm Sorry

Time passed quickly in a flurry of potion making and soon Saturday arrived. Severus woke that morning with more than a little trepidation. Soon they would be going back to the doctor for the test results and Elizabeth would begin the medication to allow her body to accept the fertilized egg. He had tested the medication and found no harmful chemicals. It would encourage the suppression of some hormones and the creation of others that would encourage pregnancy. They were compounds that he was familiar with, as he had studies Muggle chemistry avidly as a young man and his interest had continued into adulthood.

Despite what many Wizard's thought, Muggles had made many advancement in the field of science and engineering. The Wizarding world would benefit if more Wizards would take an interest.

Severus sighed; he needed go speak with Pansey today. He would visit Draco first to see if he had heard from her. He pulled Elizabeth closer and kissed her cheek. She lay tucked in the crook of his arms, and she was fast asleep. He didn't know how she functioned only getting two or three hours of sleep at a time, but she did it without complaint. He kissed her pert little nose softly and she giggled and cracked open an eye.

XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmmm, I see you're awake. I was hoping we could lounge around today. She wrapped her free arm around him and slipped her leg over his and cuddled close. Her face was buried in his chest, and he felt her burrow close. He had never felt so wanted and content, and he wished that he could stay curled up with her all morning long. Her wandering hands slipped down his chest, his stomach, and his lean hip. Little fingers tugged at the hem of his night shirt and slid beneath it. Wandering teasingly, her hand slid up his tensed thigh skirting his most interested member and wove their way to his nipples. Her arm had lifted the night shirt, and he had arched his body to allow it to slip up as she moved.

Her warm thigh rubbed his leg, and he felt her silky panties press into his hips. He lay looking down at the top of her head while she sleepily explored him. Soon, her hand grew bold and wrapped around his hard shaft and stroked him gently. Her teasing fingers were firm as they slid across his hot, silken flesh.

He moaned as she cupped his balls and pulled lightly. He was startled when she sat up abruptly and pulled her gown over her head. Her long silky brown locks fell around her and her full round breasts bounced once freed from the fabric. He admired her lovely body and reached out for one of her large, aching breast. She climbed over him, and he felt her skin come into contact with his. Her plump thighs wrapped around his hips, her damp, silken panties rubbed across his aching shaft, and she leaned forward and offered him a taut, rosy nipple.

His hands settled in the curve of her waist and he leaned forward to lap and suck at her sweet breast. He felt her hips begin to shift as he sucked at her breast. He groaned with pleasure and wordlessly vanished her panties. Her slick flesh slid against his. His hand gripped her hips and he lifted her and shifted his own hips until his weeping head nudged her entrance.

"Please," she whimpered.

He muttered a contraceptive charm and she gasped as his magic tingled across her sensitive flesh. He slid inside of her welcoming wetness and she rocked her hips seating him deep inside of her.

She sat back and he watched her breasts shift and bounce gently as she rode him. It was perhaps the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He was enveloped by her plump thighs and her sweet sheath. Her lips had fallen open and she looked down at him with hooded eyes. Muscles clenched around his cock as she took him inside of her.

She felt good, but the friction was not enough for him. He was yearning to drive into her. He reached up and pulled her down to him. He kissed her hungrily and reveled in the feel of her soft breasts as the pushed into his chest. Her firm nipples pushed into his skin and begged to be sucked.

He rolled her over and seated himself between her soft thighs. Elizabeth moaned under him and ran her hands up his back and back down to where she grabbed his bottom and squeezed.

Severus leaned forward and whispered naughtily in her ear, "and just what have you been thinking about my little wife?" He bucked his hips and thrust roughly inside her.

Elizabeth moaned and begged, "Yes. Please, Severus. You feel so good, so thick."

Her words excited him as did her response. She wrapped her round thighs around his narrow hips and her fingers came forward to pinch her nipples. He grabbed her thigh and began pounding into her. He bent his head and arched his back so that he could suck on her sweet tits.

He reveled in his wife's cries as she urged him on. She set him on fire with lust and love as he pushed his thick, hard shaft into her. His breath came in gasps as he pulled from her breasts and began feasting on her lips.

Her hands were everywhere and as he turned his head her lips were on his neck and her teeth nibbled at his ear.

"Severus, I love when you love me. You make me feel so good. I love feeling you inside of me. Oh god!" She moaned as he shifted his hips and began rubbing the soft, spongy spot inside of her. Her muscles clamped around him as her back arched. Her moans and whimpers sent him over the edge. He thrust inside of her like a mad man and felt his body, his soul empty into her. His back arched and he moaned her name as he spilled his hot seed within her welcoming body. Sated, he relaxed and lay on her in ecstasy while her muscles continued to spasm around him. His lips found hers and they kissed languidly as her hands slid over his sweat drenched flesh. Elizabeth enjoyed the feel of her husband's weight upon her. He gently slipped beside her and pulled her to him as their lips and tongues caressed. Severus ran his hand over her hip and up to caress her breast. He knew he could spend a lifetime with her and never tire of this. He pulled back regretfully and looked over at his sated wife.

XxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His hand continued its mindless play as he took in his wife's gentle smile and wide, dark eyes.

"I need to make a visit today, to Pansey Parkinson." He said as he stroked plump flesh.

"She's the . . .?" She couldn't finish the statement.

"She was." He confirmed. "But she was my student; never . . . Draco loves her greatly and has since he was a very young boy. They grew up with the understanding that they would marry. Many Purebloods are brought up this way. Draco and Pansey have bonded through a war and many hardships. Though terrible things happened, Draco still loves her. It is in his nature to honor his word. He was also indulged greatly as a child, but he never had an ideal relationship with his parents. He was closer to Pansey than anyone else." His hand had slid up to cup her cheek. He drew forward and kissed her chastely.

"I must try and make things right for the boy." He said gently. Elizabeth nodded and kissed him back sweetly.

It was difficult, but Severus managed to pull himself out of bed, dress, and apparate to the Manor. Draco had not heard from Pansey, but he knew she was still staying at the same little cottage near Cardiff. The boy had sent some things for the child. Blaize assured him that they had not going to waste. Both she and the child were doing fairly well. Though, Blaize reported that Pansey had grown more agitated than she had been in the past. She fretted often and had lost some weight. She would not confide in him.

Severus apparated near the little house, and he could smell the seaside air. It was a fairly isolated plot of land that had been heavily warded against Muggles and all other manner of curious individuals. He approached carefully and held out his hand to test the ward. It was very competently made, as he would expect from a Slytherin. Still, it would be nothing for him to break without alerting her.

Severus pulled out his wand and dismantled the wards, walked through, and then erected them again. He approached the house trepidatiously. He knew that Pansey would be suspicious and might have taken other precautions. Severus walked to the door and knocked. There was no answer. He waited for a moment and knocked again. The young woman who opened the door looked harried and exhausted. She was pale and had large, dark circles under her eyes. "Please, come in." She said dejectedly.

He watched her curiously. She fidgeted and her fingers were never still. They straightened knickknacks, table cloths, and ran through her unbound hair. When she sat, those same fingers pulled at her dress and pulled at each other. Her eyes darted around the room, "would you like tea?" She asked.

"No thank you," he replied.

"Please sit." She gestured to the sturdy chair across from hers. The room was well furnished if a bit spartan. Everything was of the highest quality. He could tell that Draco had spared no expense.

Severus looked at the dark haired woman across from him. There was no doubt that she had been through a great deal. "Pansey, I am sorry. I do not know what happened, but I am sorry. Won't you please consider Draco's suit?" He urged her.

The fire leapt back into her eyes. "You should be!" She hissed before wilting again. Her shoulders were shaking, but he knew not if they shook for rage or sorrow.

"Please, tell me what I can do." He begged softly.

Her glassy eyes met his and her lip trembled, "Nothing. There is nothing that you can do. I . . " She looked out of the window hopelessly. "There is no future for me. I'll live and die in a hell partly of my own making."

"I don't understand." He said plainly.

Defiant eyes met his, "no," she bit out, "you were too busy to help your Snakes. You turned from the Dark Lord, and you didn't tell us. You kept it all . . . do you know how many of us would have followed you had we known?" She put her head in her hands.

She rubbed her face vigorously and looked up at him matter of factly. She retained some of the poise she had been known for. She looked out of the window and turned to him again, lips pursed, "It isn't all your fault, you know. You should have known; you should have noticed. You kept so many of those little Gryffindor's safe, but then, they were rather outspoken in their pain and displeasure." She looked down at her lap.

Pulling at her dress, she focused on her lap and spoke, "It is my father's fault, essentially." She looked at him with dead eyes. "DId you know he liked to gamble? " She paused, "He was in deep to Amycus Carrow. One night, while drunk, he bet my dower house on his hand. He hoped to clear all of his debt. He lost. The only problem is that he never had the authority to sign it over. You see, it comes to me in the event of my marriage. It was handed down to me through my maternal grandmother. The magic of the house is bound to me as is the deed. I couldn't sell it or sign it away either. The only recourse I have is to pass it on to my closest female relative after I married. The privilege goes first to my daughter. However, I can keep it until my death. If my own daughter is married and has a daughter, I could leave it to her. The property is in limbo until I marry. If I die without marrying, it will pass on to my Grandmother's next choice of heir."

She sighed tiredly, "so, my father was unable to meet out his debt. Amycus kept pressuring him to either pay up or hand over the house. When my father kept putting him off, Amycus became more insistent. Finally, my father in a drunken stupor told him 'well, my daughter will be at school with you this term. Why don't you just take out what I owe you from her?' Amycus was more than happy to share that with me. I wrote to my father. His reply was, 'do whatever he asks.'" Her cold eyes glared at him.

Severus was as white as a sheet. He thought he might be ill. He had had no idea that this had gone on beneath his nose and with one of his own. It had been his duty to protect her. He assumed that they were keeping away from the Slytherins. He had assumed too much.

"I'm sorry," he said morosely. "I'm so sorry, Pansey. I wish you had come to me."

She answered in a dead voice, "there was nothing you could do."

That spoke volumes to him of her lack of faith in him. Had he been so inaccessible? "I would have done what needed to be done. I would have hid you if necessary, your father be damned."

The young woman looked out of the window and wrung her hands, "I became pregnant. He forbade me from getting rid of it - said he'd kill me if I did. He said the child was his and I . . my father . . . owed it to him. He was going to raise the child with his sister I suppose. They had an unnatural relationship; I'm sure you knew of that though. Evidently she couldn't bear him children. Before the battle when we were headed to the dungeons, I escaped. I hid in a niche. I heard him speaking to his sister about me. He sent her to collect me and wanted her to hide me in their manor. They were going to keep me there indefinitely. I escaped that night and hid. I didn't emerge publicly until I'd heard they were both put in Azkaban." She began weeping silently.

Severus handed her a handkerchief. "You know Draco will help you take care of the child. He will claim it as his. He is willing to leave the country to escape the whispers about your past." By the time the child is school age, all will have settled down. You could return. . . "

She held up her hand to stop him. "I can't . . . you don't understand. They would never accept me with my past, his parents. Lucius . . . Then, there is the matter of my betrayal. That is the worst of it. I know Draco would leave it all for me, but I wouldn't ask him."

"Lucius will not disown him, Pansey. If that is what you are worried about, you needn't. If you present him with legitimate grandchildren, the man will forgive all else. Draco will make sure your babe is not mistreated either." He rushed to curtail her further arguments.

"No. It's much worse than that. I blamed Lucius for Draco leaving me. Draco began to grow distant after he. . . . after Amycus revealed what he had done. I had already told Draco, but by that time I was pregnant. He never said a word. I knew it was too much for him to bear with. . . . . everything else he was going through. At the trial he seemed so cold. I just . . . I blamed Lucius, and I wanted him to fear . . ." She was crying in earnest at this point.

Severus was confused. He watched her stand and walk to a desk and pull open a drawer. She pulled something out and walked over to him.

"Hold out your hands." She said in an anguished voice.

He held out his pale long fingered hands, and she dropped a wand into his palms. He looked at it for a moment before realization struck him. Pansey sat down and mastered her emotions.

"I hid in the forest away from most of the fighting. I found a cave that looked like it had once been occupied. When things looked to have settled down, I went back for a look, disillusioned. I found a pile of bodies that were to be burned, Death Eaters. There was an auror nearby, but he was exhausted and hardly paying attention. I took that from her, from Bellatrix along with some of her hair. I hadn't decided what I was going to do at that point." She blinked rapidly and looked him in the eye.

"I spoke with Draco," she said tearfully, "he said his mother was under a lot of stress . . . from his Aunt Bella. They all believed her dead and were shocked when she began threatening the family. He said they were trying to have a baby . . . she lost it." The girl began to hiccough and then wailed uncontrollably. "I . . . . I killed her baby! She will NEVER forgive me!" She was lost to her emotions.

Severus knelt in front of her and waited. When she looked up at him with red eyes and a blotchy face he spoke, "it was not your doing. Bellatrix hexed Lucius long ago and prevented him from having children and Narcissa from carrying them. Did you attack Narcissa?" He asked

"No, she was there a couple of times I appeared, but I never attacked her directly. I was angry at Lucius not her, never her. I knew she would want whatever Draco wanted, but I also knew that Draco probably didn't know what he wanted either. I was just angry… so angry. I was mad at Draco, and I was mad at Lucius. I wanted them both hurt, but most of all, I was mad at the man who should have honored the contract he made with my father. He promised to take care of me like a father long ago. Never once did he ask, and never once did he speak to me but to accuse and defame me." She looked hopeless and lost.

"You need to tell them. You need to come clean. If I know them, they will want this pushed under the rug. It would only bring more undue attention on the family. Lucius is not going to pursue this Pansey. Draco will forgive you." He spoke calmly, encouragingly.

Pansey looked at him disbelievingly.

"Pansey, if nothing else, you must admit what you have done. I know you love Draco; you need to tell him about this."

Pansey's face was ashen as she met his compassionate gaze. "How?"

That one word was loaded with anguish and hopelessness, and Severus squeezed her hand gently, "just tell the truth." He said earnestly.


	17. Chapter 17

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments. You all keep me motivated! Well, I hope you like the chapter. It may be a little vanilla for some of you, but I hope you like it nonetheless. We are headed towards the end, and I hope you've enjoyed the ride. I have several other fics planned. So, I hope you'll check back in soon once this story is through. Let me know if you'd like to see more Severus and Elizabeth. If so, I may consider a sequel. (Chapter title: You Dropped a Bomb on Me by The Gap Band).

Under Your Spell

Chapter 17: You Dropped a Bomb on Me

Severus calmed Pansey down and waited while she readied her child. It was a pale and nervous young woman that met him at the door. They apparated to Malfoy manor, and he felt her begin to shake as he took her arm and escorted her up the drive. They were met at the door by Draco, who grabbed Pansey and pulled her to him. He was careful of the child, but Severus could see the desperation in the young man's eyes. He nodded as the young man mouthed an earnest 'Thank You."

"Pansey," Severus asked, "would you like me to stay or would you like to do this on your own?"

"Please stay," she reached for his hand. They walked into the sitting room a united front.

Both he and Draco sat on either side of Pansey. Draco had been in the large sitting room with his mother and father having tea.

Lucius and Narcissa both stood as they entered. They all sat together in a quiet discomfort. Narcissa, usually a bastion of decorum, was at a loss as to what to say. What did one say to a woman, whom her son loved when that woman had recently worked in a brothel? She had always liked Pansey, and she would have supported the marriage, even after she had been found pregnant by another, had Draco pushed the issue. The child would not have inherited the Malfoy estate, but she was not so pretentious that she did not value the life and well being of a child.

She might have been a bit cold towards Pansey at first, but they would likely have smoothed things over in time. However, what did one say to the neighbors when one had a former prostitute for a daughter in law? She sighed. Lucius was in knots. She knew that he had been since he had found out that Draco had reinstituted the contract. On one hand he wanted his son to be happy, and on the other, he didn't want any more scandal. He wanted the best for his son, and an association with this young woman seemed to be a poor choice.

Yet, Draco had made it plain to them that he was marrying the girl. If they chose to part ways with him, he said that he would understand. If he believed that she, Narcissa Black, would let him go without a fight he was sorely mistaken. If he chose to marry Pansey, she would just have to swallow her pride. Lucius would fall in line if he wanted to remain upright and breathing for the next hundred or so years; Narcissa smirked.

Pansey fidgeted and Draco reached over and held her hand. "Pansey, please, just tell me what it is, and I can help you." He urged.

The young woman looked at him, "It isn't as simple as that Draco." She sighed.

Severus was at a loss as to what to do. It was a bit like ripping a bandage off the wound and taking a look at it.

Pansey began, "I. . . I just want to say that I'm very sorry for everything. I know that saying that will have very little impact on your reaction," she looked at Lucius. "I was angry, and I over reacted. I just . . ." She looked at Severus, "please, show them."

Severus pulled out Bellatrix's wand and handed it to Lucius.

Lucius stared at the wand and recognition lit his face. Severus read the expressions as the crossed his friend's face. Confusion, understanding, curiosity, anger . . . and then . . .

Lucius stared at Pansey pointedly, "I don't believe it." He said, and then he laughed. He laughed a deep, loud guffaw. He didn't stop. He leaned forward with his head in his hands and wiped his eyes, and still, he laughed.

Narcissa looked at him as if he had sprouted two heads. Her eyebrows arched. She was not nearly as amused, "Pansey, while my husband may find some humor in this situation. I am shocked that you would do such a thing. You tried to harm Lucius and Draco. How could you?" She felt betrayed. Her emotions had been toyed with. She knew her sister to be dead, and though the woman had done great wrong to many, she had been her sister. She had tried to divorce the evilness that she knew Bellatrix to be capable of from the sister she had known and loved as a child. Bella had always doted on her. Though she had hated what the woman had become, she loved the sister she had cherished. It had taken her some time to come to terms with her death, and seeing her alive had brought forth a host of unwanted emotions.

"I am sorry, Madam Malfoy. I don't deserve your forgiveness." She bowed her head.

Draco, who was ready to forgive her of capital murder, knelt before her. "I forgive you, Pansey. I treated you horribly, and I deserve your hatred and your anger." His earnest tear filled face looked up angelically at the young woman. "I am ready to make it right if you will let me.

"Oh, Draco, I do love you." The young girl said as she held his hands.

Lucius, who had calmed himself at this point, chose to speak. "I just don't understand why you did that to Draco, Pansey if you love him as much as you say you do.

Severus saw Draco bite his lips. He knew now what the boy could not explain.

Severus bristled at the blond man's accusations but took his cue from Pansey. The girl collected herself and explained her father's debts and what he had done in subjecting his daughter to Amycus Carrow's attentions.

Lucius was suitably chastened and appalled. "You knew?" He looked at Draco furiously. "You knew and did nothing while your intended was violated?" He stood and yanked the boy up by his ear. "I should thrash you where you stand. It was your duty to take care of her while she was at school; it was your duty to inform me of any threats to her health and well being; how am I to take care of you and to fulfill my obligations as her protector in lieu of her father if you do not tell me?"

He looked at Pansey regretfully as he let go of Draco's ear and gripped his shoulder painfully, "I would that you had come to me. I was in no position to help you openly, but I would have hid you out of the country if need be." He paused, "I am truly sorry, my dear."

Narcissa, who had been silent to this point, looked at Pansey thoughtfully, "under the circumstances, you did what you must to survive. I admire that. I wish you had come to us, to me. As Draco's betrothed, it was our duty to take care of you in the event that your family could not. We shall redress our wrongs as best we can now. All of this . . . business," she waved her hand dismissively, "about my sister will be forgotten. There is no need to bring further attention to the family. We shall, of course, have a speedy wedding. If you would prefer, we could have a quick ceremony and then go to France for a season or two? However, if you would like to brave the public sentiment, we will throw a lavish ceremony, invite the prophet, and scoff at those who snub us. It makes no difference to me." She smiled knowingly. There was nothing Narcissa liked so well as to throw her name and her money around.

Pansey was shocked to see that they were all ready to forgive her. Though she held them responsible, she had not expected them to accept their culpability. She felt like a fool for not having gone to them before, for thinking that she had to endure this alone. She and Draco had been children, and part of her forgave him for being just as lost and unsure as she. She knew that a part of her would always resent his indecision and his inability to help. She would spend her life forgiving him, but she loved him a great deal. She squeezed his hand gently.

Pansey was at a loss as to what to say. Part of her wanted to flee, but she knew that if she wanted to create a life here, and she wanted to, she would have to face the public outcry that would come. If Narcissa Malfoy would back her, she knew that they would weather the storm eventually. "I . . . I think I would like a large, obnoxious wedding." She smirked at the stately woman who returned a devious grin.

"Very well," Narcissa replied, "Draco?" She asked.

"Whatever Pansey wants I will support." He replied dutifully.

Severus and Lucius stood as they began to discuss wedding plans. The wedding was scheduled a week after Elizabeth would begin the injections. Narcissa would have begun her injections and they would have retrieved and fertilized the eggs by then. Elizabeth was to return the following week for blood tests and a possible transfer depending on the results. Then, they would wait and see. They were implanting several embryos, so it was possible that it would be a multiple birth.

Severus and Lucius looked pityingly at Draco and escaped as quickly as they could.

"Would you like to stay for a drink?" Lucius asked after Severus had bid Narcissa farewell. Pansey and Draco had both thanked him for his help.

"No, Lucius, I had better be returning to Hogwarts. I have a wife that needs tending too." He smiled.

"Indeed you do." Lucius grinned, "Perhaps you and your lovely wife would join us for dinner tomorrow night?"

Of, course, Severus nodded.

He returned to Hogwarts and stopped by the infirmary and noted that Miss. Granger was not yet awake. He spoke with Poppy about keeping it as quiet as possible for the young woman, and the healer said she would see to it. Minerva stopped by and after a quick update from Poppy, she asked remarked that Miss. Capulet had been found stunned. It was the strangest thing.

Severus looked at her curiously. "Miss. Capulet? She has been stirring up trouble no doubt." He spoke to her of what the young woman had said and done, and they were both of the mind that she had possibly set Miss. Granger free, who had likely stunned the girl in return. They would not know until Miss. Granger woke.

"I have asked her to come to my office tomorrow morning. Would you like to be there, Severus?" She asked.

"No, I've enough to deal with." He replied.

"Very well, enjoy your day!" She said and headed toward her office while he descended to the dungeon.

His wife was happily tending to Hadrian, and Motty was busy dusting when he arrived. He sat near Elizabeth on the couch and cast Accio and caught a hefty Potions tomb he had been reading.

"Would you like to attend a Quidditch game this afternoon?" he asked.

Motty had begun to set the table for lunch, and he could smell the delicious roast tenderloin, potatoes, peas, and fresh bread that were wafting to them from the table. Motty played with Hadrian on the rug while they ate. He enjoyed Elizabeth's smiles as she listened to Hadrian squeal when Motty tickled his toes. He really was a very happy baby.

Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically, and Motty was more than happy to watch Hadrian. It was far too cold to have him out on such a day she mused, and Severus didn't bother to mention the warming charms that were possible. He was happy to have her to himself for a while. She dressed warmly, and he thought she looked charming in her fur trimmed cloak. It was a silver gray and trimmed with white fox fur.

It was likely the last cold snap before the weather would warm, but the sun was shining and it was a great day to watch Quidditch. Ravenclaw was playing Slytherin, so Severus wore house colors and transfigured a green scarf for Elizabeth. Severus couldn't remember a time when he had felt so happy and carefree, not even as a boy. He held Elizabeth's hand, and she sat snugly between Severus and Professor Flitwick who was more than happy to bet with Severus. Minerva and Sprout joined in as did Vector and Hagrid. They were three and three. It was decided that the losers would buy four rounds at The Three Broomsticks for the winners.

The game was quite exciting. The Slytherin seeker was a deft flyer. And the Slytherin Keeper let nothing through. Slytherin won by a 100 point margin. Severus, Minerva and Hagrid were quite excited about the coup! He and Elizabeth returned to their quarters, and she fed Hadrian and put him down for a nap before they headed to the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, Severus," Hooch began, "Married life seems to suit you." She said as she took a deep draught of beer. She winked at Elizabeth, who blushed.

"Quite well, yes" Severus replied as he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. Minerva, Hagrid and Pamona raised their eyebrows at such a public display. Severus had always been so reserved that any gestures made in company were quite shocking. He had always kept to himself for the most part. It did them good to see him so at ease and so happy.

They only stayed for a few hours, but both of them enjoyed the time out together. It was relaxing, and everyone was friendly and took pains to include Elizabeth in the conversation. Professor Sprout had asked Elizabeth if she would like to help with the first years on Monday morning. They would be learning basics about Herbology, and Elizabeth had expressed an interest in the subject. She had been reading from the first year Potion's text and had delved into information on many of the plants used and their properties.

Pamona promised to send her a very helpful guide for beginners. She would help prepare the soil in the individual pots before the students arrived and would stay for the lesson. Severus was happy to see that she was finding a place and making friends. He was glad that she enjoyed spending time with Hadrian, but before long, the boy would be running about and she would have little time to enjoy to herself. Other children would follow within only a few years, so it was good that she built relationships and interests while she could. He knew Motty would help, and he had decided to take a more active role in his children's lives. Still, they would need to make time together.

He thought it was a good time to bring her in the lab and begin teaching her some of the basic protocol.

The day passed quickly, and before he knew it the week had begun. Elizabeth spent time with Pamona in the greenhouses and with him in the lab when she was not caring for Hadrian. It was amazing to watch her grow into motherhood. He thought he had never seen anything so lovely as his wife tending his son.

Miss. Capulet was reprimanded, and word spread throughout the school of what she had done and how deplorably both she and Mr. Courter had behaved. The semester settled into a comfortable rhythm. Severus enjoyed being able to come and go in his lap, and he had stocked the Infirmary within mere weeks, and they had excess to sell. Orders were filing in, and Minerva had agreed on terms for his private work.

Unfortunately, the increased orders and Severus' productivity made it necessary to replenish the stores sooner than they had expected. Severus had taught Elizabeth, and she had caught on quickly. He had her chop a great deal of inert matter like grass, mundane leaves and bark. She perfected her grinding technique with the mortar and pestle. Soon she was helping him to process potions ingredients.

Severus left her chopping shrivel figs for their next potion, and he left to pick up an order from the Apothecary in Hogsmeade. On his way, he passed a new, neat little office. The door was open, and a young man stepped out.

"Hello there," the snappily dressed Wizard grinned, "I don't suppose you are in the market for a house?"

Severus paused for a moment and followed the young man into his office. It was ahead of schedule, but he was curious to see what was available in the area. The young salesman showed him several cottages in the area, but the last one seemed perfect. It had been recently vacated by a family who had moved further south. It was a lovely, thatched roof building with Tudor accents. It was much larger than he had first considered purchasing, but there would be enough room for a potions lab and a large library as well as quite a few rooms for the children they would have. The kitchen was large as well, and the door off of the back of the kitchen opened into a lovely garden. There were herbs as well as useful plants growing in the garden. It would need tending, but it would be lovely once they had everything settled.

Severus shook the man's hand and they headed back to the office to sign the paperwork. He picked up his order at the Apothecary and returned to Hogwarts.

"There is something I'd like to show you," he smiled secretly at Elizabeth.

She was beginning to read his facial expressions, and she knew that he had planned something special. Severus swaddled Hadrian and held out his arm to her. Rather than apparate, they walked slowly into town. The little cottage was on the outskirts, so it was a bit of a walk, but the day had grown warmer, and Elizabeth was able to leave her cloak. She loved the feeling of the wind as it blew her sage green dress into rippling waves around her. She was looking forward to meeting with the Malfoys this coming weekend. In just another week, she would be going in to begin the injections, and soon, she would be carrying a baby again. Part of her looked forward to doing this for Lucius and Narcissa, but she also really wanted to carry Severus' child again. She longed for him to be there and experience every stage of the pregnancy.

They walked a little outside of town, and Elizabeth admired the large house as they drew near. Severus took her up the steps and opened the door. She looked at him curiously, but he merely gestured for her to enter. She walked into a spacious entryway that led to a large staircase. The balcony was open and would provide a lovely view of the large windows in the house. It was a lovely, sprawling cottage, and she loved all of the woodwork. The central room in the house had many built in shelves. She could imagine Severus' books here. It t was enormous. The kitchen was open and airy. There was a lovely dining area near the kitchen that featured a pretty little table, but there was also a fairly good sized dining room.

She gasped as they headed out into the garden. She could imagine working in such a garden with Hadrian when he grew bigger. She could see him with dirt between his fingers and smudged on his face. It would be nice to have a house of their own someday.

"What do you think?" He asked.

She looked at him questioningly. "It's really lovely," she said dreamily.

"Do you think you could live here?" He watched her closely.

Elizabeth was confused, "Well, yes . . ." Her brow was furrowed and he turned to him and cocked her head. She had grown up in a struggling household. Her father had done what he could to provide a decent life for them, but their house had been small and they were thankful to have food of any kind on the table. Many of her clothes had been bought second hand. The idea of purchasing a house seemed fanciful to her, and the notion that she would ever live in a home so large and grand seemed outlandish.

She had thought that Severus' plans for a home was in the distant future. She assumed they would continue to visit Spinner's End. His talk of houses had seemed incomprehensible at the time. Severus was parsimonious, the money he had saved and the monies he had made were enough for a sizable down payment on the home. Business was picking up, and his salary would more than provide for them. They would own the house within a matter of years if his business continued to flourish.

"Could you make a home with me here?" He asked. "I've bought it for you. I've bought it for us. If you don't like it, we have three days to back out of the deal." His face was set with worry.

Elizabeth was paralyzed with shock. Severus patted Hadrian who had woken and begun to fuss.

"A house? Our house?" She asked.

Severus nodded and pulled her close.

Elizabeth looked up at her husband and began to cry, which only fueled Hadrian's rant.

Severus was at a loss as to how to deal with this situation, so he kissed his wife on the cheek and hushed the babe until his mother calmed enough to take him.

She smiled happily through her tears, "a home." She whispered.

Severus smiled gently and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Yes, a home."


	18. Chapter 18

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments. You all keep me motivated! Well, we are almost done. I've really enjoyed writing this. This chapter is a mix of different things. I hope you like it. There is a lemon mixed in. Thank you all so much for reading! (Chapter title: Bitter Sweet Symphony: The Verve).

Under Your Spell

Chapter 18: Bitter Sweet Symphony

Motty was thrilled when she heard that Master Severus had bought a house. She was his Elf and she had bonded with Master Hadrian and Miss. So, she would go with him when they left to spend time in their cottage over the summers. She helped Miss decorate and set up the Nursery. They moved all of the furniture from Spinner's End. Severus' books were put in order based on discipline and subject. By the end of the week, they had the home empty, and Severus put it on the market to sell.

As luck would have it, there was an interested buyer. An investor who had bought several other properties on the street as well as the old mill offered him a very reasonable price, and he took it. He exchanged the money and put it towards the cottage.

Severus decided to take one last look at his old home before letting it go. He wanted to make sure that he had removed all enchantments and items that could be harmful to Muggles when the house was either renovated or torn down. He had removed the magical plants in his old garden and transplanted them to their large, lush garden at the cottage. They were already thinking about building a greenhouse to grow some of the more delicate plants for potions.

Severus had brought Elizabeth and Hadrian with him, and they stopped by the Pub for lunch to reminisce. He looked over at Elizabeth, who held his son tenderly, and thought about the circumstances that had brought them together. They were drawing some attention for the way that they were dressed. She was covered from in a long vibrant, blue gown of fine spun cotton. The neck was rounded, showing off part the creamy skin of her shoulders. The fine, lawn under dress of cream peeked through at the neck and bottom of the skirt. Her golden slippers peeked out of the hem.

He had gifted her with earrings that morning. The small, bright blue stones dangled from her small ears. He reflected on the little things that made her happy, and it amazed him that she brought so much joy into his life. She had come to him at a point in his life when he had needed her most. Yet, she had suffered greatly for her choice to give herself to him. He wondered about the home she had left with her father.

He recalled that she had wanted her things from home. "Elizabeth," his wife looked up at him with smiling eyes, "would you like to go and collect your things . . . from your father?" He asked.

He watched the light die

her eyes, and he was sorry that he had asked. She had put that painful part of her past behind her. Here he was opening up the wound.

"I . . . yes." She nodded as she looked down at the table. He watched the proverbial wheels turn. She met his gaze directly, "yes, I need to get my things."

She seemed nervous, so he said little more. They finished and paid for their meal and walked to a nearby alley. She explained where her father's house was located. It was not very far, but they would need to apprate. It was in a part of town that was only slightly better off than Spinners End. They apparated quickly, and Hadrian gurgled a little as they popped into a deserted park. They took their time walking through the grass, and Severus followed Elizabeth's lead.

She approached a small, shabby housed and held onto Severus' hand tightly. She knocked on the door and her father answered. His eyes were blurry; he must have been sleeping on the couch she mused. His hair was mussed and he seemed a little confused.

"Who?" He blinked and looked at Elizabeth, "You? What are you doin' here an' with that brat? I tole ya I didn't want ta see ya darken ma door again." He said gruffly.

Severus noticed the man's eyes shifted nervously, and he barely met Elizabeth's eyes.

"What are ya - some kind of street performer? You work at a faire? An who's this bloke? Is he tha father?"

"Daddy, this is Severus, my husband, and Hadrian our son. No, we are not street performers. My husband is a . . . chemist." She finished awkwardly.

"A chemist? Whaddya mean? Sounds suspicious, you sellin' drugs?" He looked accusingly at Severus, "Look, I ain't about ta hide ya if tha cops are after ya, and neither of ya is welcome here anyway." He glared at Severus.

Severus, who to this point had been quiet, spoke, "Neither my wife nor myself require anything from you. Elizabeth would like to collect her belongings, and we will be on our way. I would, however, like to point out that you have treated your daughter poorly. I have no notion of how you justify your behavior, but it was deplorable. At the moment in her life when she needed you most, you abandoned her. You are not fit to be called a father." He sneered.

"Lisen' here you!" the short, squat man poked Severus in the chest. "Don't ya be tellin' me nothin' about bein a father. Why didn't you marry her . . . before? I did all I could to raise her right, an what'd she do? Went and got herself knocked up, that's what! I aint about to have no harlot livin' here!" He bellowed.

Severus grabbed the paunchy man by his shirt and lifted him off the ground with ease, "Never," his deep voice was caustic and biting, "NEVER, refer to my wife in that manner again, or you will require an ambulance and a slew of doctors to put you back together." He released the man, who stumbled and fell awkwardly on the stoop.

"We shall require her things . . . now."

The disconcerted man stood and backed away to allow them to enter the house. "I put all your things in boxes in tha back room." He said petulantly.

Elizabeth led Severus to the room, and he closed the door, reduced the boxes and put them in his pocket. Elizabeth marveled at the magic and enjoyed the feel of his energy as it washed through the room. Hadrian giggled and kicked joyfully.

They exited the room after Elizabeth had checked around to make sure none of her things had been left. She was sure that her father had likely taken anything of value and pawned it. She had little of any worth, and she really hadn't needed any of it. Secretly, she had hoped that her father would embrace her and ask for forgiveness.

As they approached her father, Severus sneered at the man.

"Ya think you're all high an mighty dressed like some nabob from a hundred years ago? Ya both look like loonies." He jabbed

Severus looked down his considerable nose at the man, "Sir, considering the source, I rather doubt your opinion will hold any weight concerning my own self estimation. I hope you'll forgive me for not leaving a card for our address; I rather doubt that your daughter would prefer to see you. I do hope that someday you realize what you have lost in alienating both her and your grandson." He left without saying another word, and Elizabeth, who was on his arm, never looked back as they walked out of the door.

Her bottom lip trembled, and she felt her heart break again. But it was the closing of a different chapter of her life. She had given her father an opportunity to mend fences and to be a part of their lives. She hoped he found some happiness in his life.

They apparated back to the cottage and left her boxes in an empty room. She was in no mood to deal with more memories today. They headed back to Hogwarts to relax for the evening.

She spent the following day helping Severus process materials when she was not taking care of Hadrian. They enjoyed a lovely walk around the grounds during the boy's nap, and Severus asked her if she was ready to begin the injections. In a few days she would be preparing to carry a little Malfoy.

"I am a bit nervous about the procedure. I worry that something will go wrong and the embryo will not attach to the uterine wall. There are so many things that can go wrong in a typical pregnancy, and these seem to increase with a procedure like this."

Severus nodded, "I have prepared a potion that will help you to accept the fertilized egg. After the implantation, there are several other potions I have prepared that will protect both you and the foetus. We will begin a regimen of Vitamin potions in the morning as well." He ticked off his fingers as he listed the various projections throughout the pregnancy and the ways in which potions he would be making would maintain both her health and the child's.

Before she knew it, Elizabeth had endured a week of injections of estrogen and progesterone, which had prepared her uterus for accepting the embryo. She was prepared for the transfer and laying on the table with Severus holding her hand. They had decided to attempt to transfer two embryos, and as she lay back relaxed on the table an ultrasound technician helped the doctor to guide the catheter into position. The embryos were deposited with little discomfort, and she was resting in a quiet room with Severus at her side.

The doctor came in and spoke with them. Both embryo's had evidently been transferred. The tube had been examined thoroughly, and there was no sign of anything left in it. They cleared Elizabeth to leave and would not perform a formal pregnancy test for two weeks. Lucius and Narcissa met them as they exited the room and invited them to the Manor for the evening.

Pansey and Draco were there and were interested to learn how the procedure had gone. Everyone was a bit on edge in hopes that everything would work well. The doctors had tested the embryo's for genetic abnormalities before implantation, and they were found to be perfectly healthy.

Severus knew that with the potions he had given her, Elizabeth would no doubt be pregnant. Since she had been taking hormones to prepare her body to accept the pregnancy and the eggs had been implanted, Severus was looking forward to enjoying his wife without worrying about avoiding getting her pregnant.

Pansey and Narcissa were both excited about the coming wedding, and Elizabeth was looking forward to viewing a formal Wizarding wedding ceremony. It would likely prove to be quite a unique experience.

Motty arrived before dinner and brought Hadrian, who was quite hungry. Elizabeth excused herself and fed the boy and spent some time making much of him in the quiet guest room. Narcissa knocked and came in when called. She watched the young mother cuddle her child.

"I can't wait to hold a baby. Our baby. Thank you so much, Elizabeth, for doing this. You have no idea what it means to both Lucius and myself. We passed many long and painful years longing for other children. I had despaired that we would ever have another. I love Draco dearly, but I had always hoped to provide him with siblings so that he would not be alone when we passed.

Elizabeth patted her belly gently, "If it doesn't work this time, we will keep trying. But, I have a feeling that everything will work out, and you will be cuddling a baby and waking up at all hours to quiet him or her." She chuckled. "I had no idea that they were so demanding!" She exclaimed.

"It has certainly has been a while." She smiled at the young woman. "May I?" She asked and reached for Hadrian.

Elizabeth handed the boy to Narcissa, who examined his pensive little face carefully, "he reminds me so much of Severus." She smiled at Elizabeth, who nodded.

"Yes. He is the exact image of his father."

"I can't wait for our children to play together." Narcissa smiled at her. "It has been so long since I felt this joyful or carefree, and I have you to thank for it. You touch everyone around you, and you have made such a difference in our lives." The older woman looked pensively at the young Muggle woman who had made Severus so happy and had changed their lives. It was strange the way that life played out. As a young woman, she had been so blinded and narrow minded. Life had a way of teaching one lessons the hard way she mused.

Dinner was a subdued affair, and Severus and Elizabeth were happy to return home. They enjoyed a relaxing bath and headed to bed. Severus pulled Elizabeth to him and was prepared to hold her and drift to sleep, but her wandering hands had him alert in moments.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Very." She smiled at him. "Thank you, Severus, for caring for me, for all of the potions and for the little things you do to brighten my day." Her hands glided down his back. She could feel the heat of him through his night shirt.

Severus needed no further urging. He kissed his wife amorously and began to undress her quickly. He had abstained from initiating anything while she had been receiving the shot. He was afraid that even a contraceptive charm wouldn't help with her magic so entwined with his and her body so prepared for fetal implantation.

Now that she was very likely pregnant; it was safe to enjoy their time together. Severus drew his nightshirt off with trembling hands and ran his hands over his wife's lovely body.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth giggled as Severus nibbled on her neck and caressed her full breasts. His large, long fingered hands found their way to the curly hair at her apex and teased her engorged bundle of nerves. His fingers slipped down and felt the wetness that had collected at her slick lips. He moaned and kissed his way down to her center.

He could feel the heat radiating from her as he pushed her legs apart. Her hands slid through his silky hair as he kissed, licked and sucked her tender flesh. Her hips rocked as he slid his fingers inside of her and rubbed against her g spot. Her whimpers grew to moans, and he was hard with wanting as she called his name and begged him for release.

Elizabeth loved the things that Severus did to her. His touch was gentle but firm and his tongue flicked rapidly at her sensitive bud. She felt the divine ache swell within her as his hands pumped inside of her, "Severus, Please," she begged as she pushed against his amazing fingers. "Oh . . Severus." She whined as he alternately licked and sucked the little pink bud until she fell apart.

Severus felt her muscles clench around his fingers, and he slid yet another inside of her. He knew she enjoyed the full feeling she only really got when he was inside of her. She arched up as he pushed against her sensitive flesh and called out his name wantonly.

"I want you inside of me," she begged.

Never one to disappoint, Severus drew forward and teased her entrance with the engorged head of his shaft. His wanton little wife writhed under him, "Please, Severus, don't tease me." Her face was set in a pretty pout, and Severus grinned devilishly pushed into her slowly and withdrew. He felt her legs wrap around his thighs in an attempt to pull him closer.

He bent to her neck and kissed her heated skin and nibbled her ear, "patience, sweetling." He chided her. He resisted her efforts and slid shallowly inside of her. He could feel her silky wetness pulling at his hardness. She was heaven itself. "Have I told you how beautiful you are my wife?" He whispered seductively in her ear as he slid fully inside her.

"Oooh Severus," she moaned. The things he said to her set her body on fire, and the feel of him buried within here was like becoming complete, "Oh, oh, I love you." She moaned. "Please, please don't stop. You feel so good, my love."

He pulled out of her and reveled at the way she whimpered. He could feel the tremors as if they were his own. Her emotions overwhelmed him, and he was at a loss to determine where she started and where he began. His body thrummed with pleasure, and he was unable to stop the irresistible pull to plunge within her. Making love to her was transporting.

His breath huffed gently in her ear as he made love to her. He moaned her name and whispered sweet endearments. "My lovely little wife, so amazing, so beautiful, so sweet . . . he groaned as she tilted her hips and drew him deeper within her.

Her hands slid across the slick flesh of his bottom, and she gripped his cheeks as he thrust swiftly within her. "Little vixen," he groaned as her nails lightly pushed into his skin.

His fingers pinched her nipples, and he arched his back to reach her breasts. His mouth found her globes hungrily, and he sucked her sweet milk as his thick cock seemed to grow harder and more insistent for release.

He released the reddened nipple and kissed her chin and her arched neck. Her muscles spasmed around him as he thrust harder. She came apart with a wail and his name on her sweet lips. Severus felt the world flash around him in a bounty of bright light as he spilled within her. Her body seemed to draw him within her, and he felt the rush of power as it enveloped them in its warmth. His lips at her ear, he confessed, "I love you, Elizabeth," his voice trembled with passion and vulnerability . . . and love. He had poured himself within her, and he felt as if she had filled him in return. Tears of joy slid down his cheeks. They lay together naked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Gentle fingers caressed cooling skin, and they shared tender kisses. As their damp skin grew cool, Severus magicked the covers over them. They fell asleep entwined together.

XXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later, they arrived at Malfoy Manor to perform the pregnancy test. They all gathered around Elizabeth as Severus cast the spell. Twin beams of light hovered over her belly, one pink and one blue. Narcissa smiled as tears flowed from her eyes. Lucius held her gently and patted her back. "Two?" The blond haired woman asked. "How will we take care of two?" She was a little overwhelmed at the idea, but she was ecstatic as well. She cried for some time, and Lucius sat with her on the sofa until she calmed enough to speak.

By the time dinner was over, both Lucius and Narcissa were stunned. The doctor had noted that it was unlikely that both embryos would implant. They felt more than a little guilty for being overwhelmed. This was undoubtedly a blessing.

The wedding of Pansey Parkinson to Draco Malfoy was obnoxiously lavish. Elizabeth marveled at the sheer amount of magical flowers and silks that were draped everywhere. Pansey had chosen a color scheme of antique, cream lace and peach colored flowers. It was perfect for a spring wedding. The bride wore traditional robes in a cream colored silk, and the groom wore navy blue robes. Pansey's hair flowed freely except for her crown of peach and cream colored flowers.

Lucius held Pansey's little one, Robert, during the wedding. They had invited the Prophet and most of Wizarding society. There were a few families who chose not to attend. This was a direct slight. However, the Zambini's were there, and their support made a very large impact. Narcissa stood proudly and defiantly in the reception line daring anyone to challenge her.

Though Severus preferred not to attend social events, he wanted to show his support for the Malfoys. He and Elizabeth attended sans Hadrian. Potter, Weasley and Granger attended as well. The Prophet had been granted exclusive rights to photograph the event, and with such high-powered support from high society and the Golden Trio, both the media and the public chose to overlook Miss. Parkinson's disgrace as a fallen woman.

Within a couple of months Pansey was pregnant and Miss. Granger had married Mr. Weasley. Severus declined to attend, not for any ill will he bore Miss. Granger, but rather, he preferred to avoid any more large scale events of the sort.

For the first three months of her pregnancy, Elizabeth was unable to keep anything down. The morning sickness was atrocious. It was only through Severus' magic that she was able to keep down and stomach his vitamin potions. She lost a great deal of weight, and Severus grew more concerned. However, at the end of her first trimester she began to feel much better, and food was once again appealing. Elizabeth was about three months pregnant when her hormones really started kicking in, and Severus found himself occupied for several hours during the day and again at night. He greatly enjoyed the attention that his wife bestowed on him.

As she grew more round with child, Severus found that she grew more radiant. She fairly glowed with life. The babies kicked and rolled within her, and it became Severus' job to tuck pillows beneath her until she was comfortable. She had also begun waking him in the night to ask for strange things. Once she had woken him just after midnight and begged him to bring her a roast beef sandwich, pickles, and peanut butter. He had been fairly repulsed when she had dipped the pickle spears in the peanut butter, which had made her cry. He, in turn, had apologized profusely, and they had ended up on the rug in front of the fire she with a pillow under her hips and he perched between her spread legs.

The lovemaking had been languorous and slow, and upon completion, he had spooned behind her. She had leaned back on him, and he had kissed her neck and rubbed her round belly as the babies kicked and rolled. They seemed to be having a wonderful time. Hadrian had been brought out when he was hungry, and after he had eaten, he had gurgled happily. She placed him on a pillow by her belly and introduced him to the twins. Elizabeth and Severus were both amazed when he placed his little hand on her belly and golden light suffused her belly.

Hadrian had begun sleeping longer at night, and they had begun putting him in his crib. They were both surprised that he transitioned without a fuss. He was attached to both of his parents, and though he seemed to love Motty dearly, he always reached for his mother or his father if they were near.

The weather had grown warmer, and summer had brought many magical days. They spent a lot of time outside with Hadrian, who was rolling over and beginning to crawl. Though they spent a great deal of time at the cottage setting up Hadrian's room, putting the library together, and fiddling in the garden, they also visited Hogwarts regularly. Everyone remarked that, with the way he was growing and scooting along, Hadrian was going to walk early. He had also become more vocal, and he enjoyed screeching as the giant squid splashed in the warm water of the lake.

By the time the new semester started, Elizabeth was five months pregnant and feeling wonderful. Severus had taken her back to Madam Malkin's to purchase flowy Maternity gowns, which would expand as she grew. Severus provided lotions that would help her skin as it expanded, and he could often be found sitting on the couch in the evenings rubbing her feet and admiring his beautiful wife.


	19. Chapter 19

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters. Please read and review. I enjoy constructive criticism. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments. You all keep me motivated! Ok, one last little lemon, and the main event. I hope you all enjoy this one. I've had this idea in my head the whole time, and I thought it would be fun. Let me know what you think! The next chapter will likely be an epilogue. It has been a pleasure! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! (Chapter title: Hello Goodbye by the Beatles).

Under Your Spell

Chapter 19: Hello Goodbye

Hermione, now Mrs. Weasley, had settled into married life comfortably. She and Ron were living in a cottage not far from Hagrid's hut. Ron was commuting to the Ministry via the floo, and Hermione was still working as Minerva's apprentice. She was working on completing her thesis and teaching. Minerva had encouraged her to find a room in the castle to live in, but she had wanted to avoid running into Severus and Elizabeth. Despite her best efforts, she constantly saw them. She passed them in the hallways, saw them at dinner, and even passed them regularly as she walked home after work in the evenings. They enjoyed playing with Hadrian in the small garden she passed on her way home. It was the quickest route. Usually, she just looked down and continued to walk quickly.

Her conscience had been plaguing her since, well, before she woke, really. It had taken everything she had to continue on, but this gnawing guilt was eating away at her. Finally, she went to visit Mrs. Snape one afternoon when she knew Severus would be away. She knocked on the door and fidgeted nervously.

"Hello," Elizabeth said politely. "Won't you come in?"

Though she was very polite and offered Hermione tee, the young girl couldn't help but feel extremely awkward. She held her tea cup tightly and sipped frequently. She declined a biscuit.

The pregnant woman sat back into the plush cushions awkwardly and rubbed her belly.

"I . . . I think it's wonderful what you're doing." Hermione gestured to her belly.

Elizabeth smiled softly, "thank you." She nodded and waited, sure that the young woman had come to discuss something other than her pregnancy.

"I, well, that is." She sighed uncomfortably. "I wanted to apologize." She said as she stared intently at her cup. "I was awful to you, and I . . . I could have hurt you seriously or even . . ." The young Witch hiccoughed and began to cry wretchedly. She set her teacup down and buried her face in the full sleeve of her robe.

Elizabeth worked her way forward and handed the young woman a handkerchief. Severus had bought her quite a few when he realized how hormonal pregnant women were. She was prone to breaking out in tears herself.

"Mrs. Weasley. There was nothing you could do. It was a spell." She shrugged helplessly when the young woman finally dried her red, weepy eyes and looked at her. "I don't blame you." The young woman looked sympathetically at Hermione.

This only made Hermione began crying harder.

Elizabeth cocked her head curiously and smiled slowly. "Mrs. Weasley?"

She waited while Hermione attempted to dry her eyes with the sodden handkerchief. She leaned forward awkwardly and handed her another.

Hermione sniffed and looked at Elizabeth curiously.

"Are you, could you possibly be . . pregnant?" She asked as she examined Hermione curiously.

"Well, I . . . oh." Hermione said. "I don't know." She bit her lip and pulled out her wand. Her fingers shook nervously as she looked from her stomach to Elizabeths. She spoke the words of the spell, and she held her breath. Within moments a bright light hovered over her stomach and then split in two. She gasped. "No . . twins! Damn fertile Weasleys. This is all his fault" She groused.

Elizabeth giggled. She had met most of the Weasleys by this time, and she had to admit, there were a lot of them. The twins were a bit much. She hoped that Hermione's children would be a bit less boisterous for her sake.

"Well, I'm sure you can handle it. Minerva will no doubt offer you the service of a House Elf." Elizabeth reasoned.

Hermione was too stunned to reply.

"Mrs. Weasley, if you have any questions or you just need someone to talk to, feel free to come to me." Elizabeth offered.

"Hermione, please call me Hermione." She looked at the other woman and smiled wryly. "I have a feeling you are going to be seeing a lot of me. I have no desire to talk to my husband's mother about some of the things my body is going to do. Though heaven knows the woman has had enough children." She smirked.

Elizabeth giggled. They spent the afternoon chatting until Severus finished in his lab. Hermione extended her apology to Severus and her thanks for his help. She left the snug little family to their evening together.

Severus and Elizabeth spent many evenings at the Malfoy's. In October, when Elizabeth was six months pregnant, they threw a ball in her honor. She wore a diaphanous, green, silk gown. Severus gifted her with emerald earrings and upon her arrival Lucius and Narcissa gifted her with a lovely emerald necklace. It was dripping with large emeralds and small diamonds.

"Oh, I can't accept this." She protested as she stroked the lovely stoned. "It's too much!" She closed the velvet lined lid of the heavy box and handed it back to the couple.

Lucius' eyebrows rose and he looked pointedly at Severus.

Severus, dressed in elaborate Wizarding robes, sat down beside his wife. "Elizabeth, it is inappropriate to reject such a gift particularly in the spirit that it has been given." He spoke gently to her. "You must accept it."

Elizabeth looked to Narcissa, who nodded and smiled kindly.

"But it seems so . . . . Thank you," she blushed hotly and allowed Lucius to hang the jewels around her neck. Narcissa kissed her cheek and rubbed her tummy. She gasped when one little foot kicked her hand. The women smiled at one another.

"A baby always knows their mother." Elizabeth said as she smiled at Narcissa.

They enjoyed a light dinner and waited as the guests arrived. Severus escorted Elizabeth down when it was time to begin the festivities. Lucius led her in the first dance while Severus danced with Narcissa.

When Severus was finally able to dance with his wife, he was eager to tell her how lovely she looked.

"Severus," she chided, "I look like a blimp!" She giggled. "My feet are swollen, and my face is puffy. I dance like a walrus." She gave a moue of distaste.

"Nonsense, you are lovely, and you dance like an angel. I will be sure to rub your feet when we get home," he promised.

Pansey and Draco had come, and she was sporting a bump as well. The women retired early to the drawing room while some of the men went to the study to enjoy a glass of port. Even though the hosts had retired, the ball raged on for some time. The house elves continued to distribute Champaign, and Blaize Zabini was left in charge. He had a rousing time with several men, but he seemed to be favoring the attentions of the handsome Charlie Weasley. He had been the only Weasley to stay late into the night, and while he had spent the earlier part of the evening dancing with his mother, sister, and sisters-in-law as the evening progressed, he enjoyed the attentions of the young, handsome Zabini.

Severus arrived at the drawing room and eavesdropped and listened to his wife wax poetic about Hadrian's latest achievements. "He is already starting to pull himself up. He will take steps and then fall on his bottom. He loves babbling to his daddy as well, and I swear he almost said Mommy yesterday."

Narcissa pipped up, "He grows more like Severus every day. The last time you brought him to visit; he kept reaching for my earrings. When I told him no, he scowled at me fiercely!" She tittered.

Severus stepped into the room quietly, "if you are quite finished?" He smirked.

Elizabeth jumped and brought her hand to her breast, "Oh! I hate it when you do that!"

"It really is tiresome," Pansey gave her ascent. "I can't tell you how many times he did that when Draco and I were just trying to find some time alone in the Astronomy Tower." She smiled wryly.

"I was merely protecting your virtue, Pansey," Severus arched a brow. "Or, would you care for me to tell your mother-in-law what you and her son were up to at night in the Astronomy tower?" He grinned slyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Panse said nonchalantly.

"I suppose I could always send her a pensieve full of memories." He said thoughtfully and nodded.

"You wouldn't," Pansey's eyes grew large and she glared at the dark haired Wizard.

Severus shrugged and helped Elizabeth stand gingerly.

They left and when they arrived back in their quarters, Severus drew a bath and enjoyed rubbing a sponge over his wife's body.

He brought her to bed wearing only the gleaming, vibrant jewels she had been wearing that evening. And despite her protest, he showed her just how sexy she was.

The last three months passed more awkwardly than the previous. Elizabeth began to move more slowly, but she enjoyed tea with Hermione on a daily basis. Severus would come home and Hermione would leave. Then the loving husband would rub his wife's feet with a lotion to reduce swelling, help her to bathe, and then tend to her as only a husband knew how.

It was during the final part of her pregnancy and Elizabeth's stomach had grown enormously round when Elizabeth had begun crying softly.

Severus, who had just fallen asleep, woke and like a dutiful husband began offering her pillows, food, a handkerchief, a foot rub, a bath . . ., but he was unsuccessful in determining what was wrong with his wife.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded with her.

"I . .. I'm so huge! I don't know how you can stand to look at me!" She cried heartily.

Severus helped her to sit up and he scooted behind her and began rubbing her lower back.

"I'm enormous. I can barely move on my own, and I waddle everywhere I go. My body is so out of whack. I'll never be normal again." She sniffed.

Severus arched a brow, "Oh, have no fears. Madam Pomfrey will put you back together again or have you forgotten? But, only if that is what you wish. I would love you just as you are." He kissed her cheek.

"Oh Severus," she tried to turn around and kiss him, but she couldn't manage it. "Come here," she pulled him to her and kissed him.

Severus ran his hand over her belly and felt a foot kick his hand. "I think they are awake." He smiled.

"Severus, I need you." She begged.

XXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus, who never tired of his wife, needed no more encouragement. He was ready to go in a matter of seconds. They had found that the easiest way to accomplish such maneuvers was in the bathroom. Severus magicked the tub deeper and created a cushioned bench on which she could recline. It supported her gently as she lay on her side, and he slid behind her. Elizabeth lifted her leg and Severus entered her slowly, gently.

"Yessss," Elizabeth hissed as he entered her tight sheath. Elizabeth moaned, but was unable to really move with any sort of grace. Severus felt her muscles shiver around him. He reached around to caress her large, round breasts. He had enjoyed sucking on them recently. The milk had grown more rich, and both he and Hadrian had sucked greedily from her.

Just thinking about it caused him to thicken as he pumped more urgently into her. His mouth found her ear and he nibbled and whispered in her ear. "You're so beautiful. I can't wait until I can fill you with another child, our child. Do you have any idea how irresistible you are when you are pregnant? You smell and taste like ambrosia. I love the way you glow, and I can feel the power emanating from you. It seeps into my pores at night, and I wake with longing for you. Do you know how many nights I've lain beside you wanting you again after I've just had you?" He asked.

"Oh Severus, why didn't you say anything? I could never get enough of you either, my husband." She arched against him as best she could, and he sucked on her neck as he rubbed her round belly and pleasured her. Her moans grew in intensity, and Severus felt her muscles quiver in anticipation.

He grabbed her hip and thrust more urgently.

"Harder!" She begged.

Severus slammed into her harder.

"Oh yes!" Elizabeth Screamed.

Severus continued to slam his hips forward as his thick cock slid into her. "Oh . . Gods Elizabeth!" He chanted as her tight sleeve gripped him, milked him. The water splashed around them as they bucked and writhed in ecstasy.

Severus continued to thrust as her muscles quivered and she called his name in a harsh whisper.

Severus caressed her gently until his flaccid cock slipped out of her sensitive little slit.

XXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They bathed each other, and Severus helped her to bed. He positioned the pillows under her hips and belly. They were both sated and tired and fell asleep quickly.

Several hours later, Severus was awakened by his wife.

"Severus, it's time." Elizabeth hissed.

"Time? Time for what?" He asked sleepily. He listened to her breathe in and out loudly before she finally answered.

"The babies. They are coming." She groaned.

"Now?" He sat up, hair askew and eyes wide. Wordlessly and wandlessly he stoked the fire and lit the candles. The room flared to life. Still in his night shirt, he ran to the floo and called Madam Pomfrey, "It's TIME!" He bellowed.

Severus threw on a robe and helped Elizabeth stand, "I need to walk," she said. She walked a few paces and then grunted in pain.

Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room, and Severus pointed to the bedside table, which had been enlarged. There were potions, clean rags and a bowl of hot water sitting on it. Madam Pomfrey set up her things and then examined Elizabeth.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed, "It won't be long."

"Narcissa!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I'll send word, " Severus called his patronus. A large puma leaped out of his wand and disappeared through the wall. They both blinked at it curiously.

Elizabeth groaned as the next contraction hit. Her water broke and spilled onto the carpet. Madam Pomfrey vanished it.

"Well, my dear," she asked. "Would you like a birthing chair, do you want to squat, or would you prefer to lay down.

"A chair?" She asked confused.

Madam Pomfrey transfigured a footstool into a birthing chair, which had a cushioned back and a horseshoe shaped seat. They helped her to sit, and Madam Pomfrey checked her status as she urged Elizabeth to breathe through the next contraction.

"You are almost ready to push." The woman said.

Motty appeared, "Sir," she said to Severus, "the Malfoy's is here. Motty has given them tea."

"Alright Motty, Thank you" He said as he waved the elf away.

Motty smiled and patted Elizabeth's belly as the young woman pushed her sweaty hair out of her face. "Theys be here soon!" She squealed. A gentle spark shot from Elizabeth's belly to Motty's hand. Her ears flapped excitedly and her luminous eyes filled with tears. She giggled knowingly and left.

"Severus!" Elizabeth groaned and gripped his hand. "Please!" She huffed as she attempted to breathe through the contraction.

"Ok, with the next contraction I will need you to push." Madam Pomfrey said.

Severus looked at the panicked look in Elizabeth's face. She had admitted earlier in her pregnancy that she had had pain medications at the Muggle hospital, and when Madam Pomfrey told her they would give her plenty after the birth, she had protested. "You can do it without," the nurse had assured her.

Severus had brewed a potion for her, and he ran to the table and grabbed it.

"It will only slow the birth down." Madam Pomfrey said.

"This won't ," Severus assured her. He had researched well to find this one, and it had taken a month to brew. It would take the edge off of the pain, but it was meant to use right before the woman began to push. He had prepared a salve for her, which she had been using throughout the pregnancy. It would prevent her from tearing.

Severus told Elizabeth to sit forward. He transfigured the chair to allow him to sit behind her. He helped her to drink the potion. As she leaned back he let her grab his forearms as he placed his hands on the side of her belly and his chin lightly on the top of her head. He sighed as she relaxed some, "thank you, Severus," she sniffed. He could hear the relief in her voice.

Madam Pomfrey prepared a blanket to catch the first baby. "Alright, push." The nurse urged.

Elizabeth bore down as the contraction hit and gripped Severus' forearms. He felt the magical energy within her flare, and he used it to steady her vitals and help her muscles push.

"Again," the nurse ordered.

Elizabeth pushed again and grunted as she felt the pressure.

"The head is out. Push once more!" The woman urged.

Elizabeth waited for the urge and then pushed again. They heard the wail of the babe as Madam Pomfrey cleared her mouth and cleaned her gently with magic. She placed the babe on Elizabeth's belly. She looked down at the white blond head of the child. Severus adjusted the baby, and they both looked into the most startling blue eyes.

"Isn't she a beauty?" The older woman asked.

Elizabeth cried, "Hello there lovely," she cooed.

Madam Pomfrey wrapped the pale, squalling babe and placed her in a bassinette she had prepared.

Elizabeth grunted as the next contraction hit her.

"Push dear," the nurse said.

Elizabeth pushed and Severus whispered encouragement.

"Again!" The woman said.

The nurse caught the next babe, and as she cleaned it they heard her exclaim jovially, "well, won't your parent's be surprised!" She placed the babe on Elizabeth's belly.

She looked down at the wide black eyes of the calm babe. Black, silky hair covered his small head. His red, puckered face was turned up to hers and as he reached for her face uncoordinatedly a bright jolt of energy sparked from his tiny, grasping fingers.

"How in Merlin's name?" Severus said with awe.

Madam Pomfrey chuckled, drew blood from Severus, wiped it on the child's head and muttered a paternity charm. She laughed again as her suspicion was confirmed.

"It's called Magic, Severus." She said knowingly. "I hope you have a name," She said as she walked out of the room to call in the Malfoy's

Elizabeth cradled the little boy to her and cried tears of joy. Severus kissed her tired, sweaty face.

"Thank you . . . I love you my little wife." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Severus."

Severus cast a cleansing charm on Elizabeth and levitated her to the bed. He tucked her and the new baby in snugly. He picked up the little blond baby and placed her in Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth smiled down at both of them. The dark headed little boy had been calm the entire time, but the little girl had cried pitifully until she was laid next to the boy. Her tiny little hand reached for his. He turned his head toward hers calmly and looked at her with his blurry dark eyes. HIs brows scrunched questioningly. It was the most uncanny think that either Elizabeth or Severus had ever seen.

Narcissa drew near the bed and gasped as she saw the babes.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth smiled, "but I'm afraid one of them is ours."

Narcissa laughed, "You don't know what a relief that is! May I?" She reached for the little blond girl. She looked over at Lucius, who was in awe of the little babe. "Hello Eurydice," she said to the little nymph like babe.

"Of course," Elizabeth said as Severus picked up the child and handed her to Narcissa. The blond woman had been taking a potion to stimulate milk production, so she took the squeaking child to the sitting room, laid a blanket over her shoulder and fed the child while Lucius watched.

Severus and Elizabeth were left more than a little stunned but very happy. He held his son proudly and smiled down at the solemn boy. He looked a great deal like his brother had before he had grown plump from his mother's milk. Together, Severus thought, the boys would be unstoppable. His little display of magic earlier had let them both know that he would be just as talented as his brother.

"What will we call him?" Elizabeth asked.

Severus smirked, "Orpheus, of course."


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter Universe. I make no money from these efforts and appreciate the opportunity to borrow her characters.

Thank you to everyone who has read and those of you who have reviewed. This is the first full length fic I have ever written, and my goal was to hit 80 thousand words. I believe I did it! Maybe not if you subtract all my notes… I have appreciated reading every one of your comments, and I always welcome your constructive criticism. I know this fic was very fluffy and Elizabeth was a Mary Jane, but thank you for reading nonetheless! I'm afraid I like happy endings a great deal. I am sure that you realize that I am not a medical professional, a child psychologist, or a published author. Forgive me for the inaccuracies and the errors. Thank you again. Life gets pretty down sometimes, so you have all helped keep my spirits up! I hope I've provided you with some enjoyment in return! (Epilogue: Angel by Aerosmith)

Under Your Spell

Epilogue (Angel)

It was evident from the first that Eurydice and Orpheus shared a special bond. Whenever they were together, they both seemed content. Hadrian and Orpheus were like two peas in a pod, and it wasn't long before they were both toddling around after their father, who was more than happy to teach them everything he knew.

On Hadrian's fourth birthday, the ministry rescinded the mandate requiring families to produce so many children; however, the ministry agreed to continue providing for those families who chose to have more children. They had seized a great deal of wealth from known Death Eaters, and it had been invested profitably in Muggle technologies stocks. When Kingsley took over as Minister, he was quick to urge the Wizengamot to end the mandates but continue to offer the incentives. Birth Rates had risen dramatically.

The birthday celebration for Hadrian was held at Malfoy Manor. The party was quite large. Pansey and Draco brought their children Robert and Elena, who were with Hadrian, Orpheus, and Eurydice at the petting zoo. Charlie Zabini - Weasley had been asked to provide safe, pretty animals for the children to hold and cuddle. Naturally, he had brought some pygmy puffs from his brothers' store. Robert had taken the pink pygmy puff from Eurydice and given it to his sister Elyna. This had made the little girl cry, and Hadrian and Orpheus were forced to threaten Robert. Though, they got along with the other children on most occasions, Orpheus staunchly defended Eurydice, and where his brother's loyalties lay, Hadrian was sure to follow.

Thankfully, Charlie produced a purple pygmy puff, and Eurydice cuddled the little thing happily. Robert, Hadrian and Orpheus made peace once again, and all was right in the world. Severus had watched it all while holding Cassiopeia, who had turned one year old a month ago. She had dark, silky hair like her father, but otherwise, she was the spitting image of her mother.

Elizabeth walked up, "It's time for cake!" She smiled at the children who were happily cuddling the rabbits that Charlie had just brought out. At the announcement that cake was being served, the children ran for the table. There were quite a few little red headed Weasleys, a couple of messy haired Potters and even an awkward Longbottom happily shoveling cake and ice cream in their greedy little faces.

Severus and Elizabeth stood back as Orpheus held Eurydice's hand, helped her to her seat and gave her his piece of cake. His solemn, dark eyes watched the young girl at his side. When she was done, her vibrant blue eyes looked into his and she smiled. She took his hand in hers and led him to a soft patch of grass under a tree where they played quietly.

For his fourth birthday, Orpheus asked for a lyre. His father had told him the story of Eurydice and Orpheus, and the boy had been thoughtful for a week until he had finally gone to his father and told him of his desire to learn to sing and play the lyre.

Lucius knew a young man who was willing to teach the boy, so Severus paid for a years worth of lessons. Severus and Elizabeth were amazed when, within a month, they boy began to play for his sick brother. Hadrian had caught dragon pox, and he was in a great deal of pain. He was no longer contagious, so Orpheus had asked him if he would like to hear a song. Hadrian had nodded tearfully.

When Orpheus had begun to play, Hadrian's room was suffused with light. When his small, tremulous voice wove through the room, Hadrian's body was lifted off the bed. Elizabeth was coming up the stair to bring Hadrian some soup, and Severus was tucking Cassiopeia into bed when they heard the music and witnessed the flash of magic.

Severus and Elizabeth stood in the doorway and watched at Orpheus wove magic with his voice and fingers. The music healed his brother, but Severus also noticed the tell-tale signs which denoted that Orpheus was not only using his own magic but his brother's as well. There was a flow of . . . particles that suggested that the power of the spell was woven by the two in harmony.

When the song was done, Hadrian was asleep, and Orpheus uncrossed his feet and stood, a willowy boy of four, and kissed his brother's cheek. He turned, took his mother's hand and allowed her to put him to bed.

Severus kissed his son and left Elizabeth to tuck him in.

"It was a beautiful thing you did, Orpheus," she smiled down at the little boy.

"Thank you, mother." He said sedately. His dark eyes took in his mother's face avidly. "You're going to have another girl, you know." He smiled secretively.

Elizabeth startled, "how do you know?" She asked.

"She talks to us, Hadrian and Me, like Cassie did before she came." He said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean? Can you talk to your brother and sister without being in the same room?" She asked.

"Oh yes and Eurydice, too." He nodded. "I tell her goodnight and goodmorning everyday."

Elizabeth patted his head and kissed his cheek gently, "well, that's very sweet of you."

Severus smiled when she told him this bit of news; he had known that their children would be powerful. He rolled over and spoke to her belly gently, "hello there, little Aiode. You will be their little muse won't you?" He said as he stroked his wife's abdomen.

The next morning Hadrian was feeling spry, and he was tapping on every surface available. Elizabeth was humming merrily along with the tune that Orpheus was humming, and Severus looked up at Hadrian irritably, "would you please desist. I am trying to eat my breakfast, and you should not be beating on the table as if it were a drum." He arched his brow imperiously.

Hadrian lowered his head sheepishly and Orpheus replied, "He needs a tympanon."

"A what?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"A drum." Severus smirked.

When they caught Cassiopeia blowing in one of her toys to make it whistle and Severus remarked that she should stop, it wasn't a flute. Orpheus told them, "Cassie needs a pan flute," and he walked quietly from the room.

Severus' eyebrows rose and he looked at Elizabeth, who sat next to him on the couch knitting booties. She shrugged her shoulders. He came home the next day with a large drum and two mallets for Hadrian and a pan flute for Cassiopeia.

That night, during dinner, Elizabeth asked Orpheus what instrument Aiode would play.

"She will play the lute some, but really, she won't need an instrument. She will write powerful songs and sing beautifully."

Elizabeth blinked curiously, cocked her head and asked another question, "How many more children will we have?"

Hadrian snickered and Orpheus looked at her wryly, very like Severus, "I'm a musician not a prophet. I have no idea, but if you could manage it, I'd like another brother," he smirked cheekily.

Severus looked at him archly over the top of his paper.

It was that same year that Severus resigned from his position at Hogwarts. Though they had offered him a very wonderful salary to come back and teach, he no longer needed the money. With Elizabeth's help, he had grown the potion's business. She and Motty helped him to tend the greenhouse, and with Elizabeth's help, he was able to brew many potions. She proved to be a very competent brewer, and as long as he was in the room during critical stages, there was no issue with her helping him to brew. She was like an extension of his own power, and he often pulled from her during particularly complex potions. He also found that there were many potions once beyond his ability as a long potion's brewer that were now possible with her help. It was like having another Severus in the room, if not as knowledgeable or as skilled, she proved willing to learn and a very capable student.

Elizabeth enjoyed the time she spent with Severus in the lab. With him home, there was more time to work with him, and they worked with the children together. There was no primary school nearby, so they home schooled the children, which could often prove interesting with such clever and astute children. They all excelled at potions, reading and science, but arithmancy was more difficult for Hadrian than Orpheus. However Hadrian had a knack for languages and excelled at Ancient Ruins. Severus remarked that they would have little to learn at Hogwarts by the time they were eleven, so studious were they.

Though they spent a great deal of time at the Malfoy's, who had two more children by this time - both through surrogacy - they also enjoyed visiting the Weasley's and the Potters. Severus was very close to Harry by this time, and he had recently offered Miss. Granger a position in development. He was formally setting up a business in Hogsmeade instead of running everything through the lab. He hired Hermione to run the shop and work in the lab that would be established there. She was to hire an assistant to help her stock items and watch the register while she worked on her research.

The children's magic grew in strength, and by the time their mother was ready to deliver Aiode, they no longer needed music lessons. They were all quite proficient and spent hours practicing together.

It was late in the evening on the eve of Halloween when Elizabeth's contractions hit. Severus alerted Madam Pomfrey, who came as quickly as she could.

When she ran a diagnostic spell, she discovered that the baby was breech, and when she tried to turn the child, she was unsuccessful. Elizabeth was having trouble birthing the baby, and the later it grew the weaker her heart became. Severus was in a panic and had begun to cry silent tears as he rubbed his limp wife's belly. She had no more strength to push.

"Don't you leave me, Elizabeth" Severus' voice was low and pleading. "Please, fight for me, for this babe." He accioed a restoring potion, but it had little effect.

She was exhausted, and the sun had begun to rise when she told him, "I can't. I haven't the strength."

Madam Pomfrey cast every spell she knew to restore the woman's heart function and rid her body of toxins, but she couldn't work fast enough.

Suddenly, little Hadrian pushed his way through the door, which had been heavily warded. Orpheus followed and little Cassie toddled behind them on her short, plump legs. Her tall, lean brothers helped her to sit next to their mother's bed.

"You must leave," Madam Pomfrey huffed.

Severus looked at them expectantly, and Hadrian came over to grab his mother's limp hand in his, "we heard them call for us, mother and Aiode," he looked at his father. "We are here to help." He assured him.

"Please, help your mother," Severus begged as he wiped his wife's sweaty brow, pulled her hair back from her face and kissed her cheek.

Elizabeth whimpered as another contraction hit her.

Hadrian began to play a slow steady beat and Orpheus strummed on his lyre. Nothing happened until Cassiopeia began to blow gently into her flute. Orpheus' voice rose high and soothing and the room began to glow with an ethereal light. Severus felt the pull and he succumbed to it and allowed it to draw from him as he focused on Elizabeth and Aiode. He felt his wife respond and he felt the baby move slightly. Hadrian's lower voice joined in harmony with Orpheus' and Cassiopeia began a haunting melody to accompany their intertwined voices.

Severus watched as his wife's belly rippled with the movements of the child, and within moments his wife was suffused with light. She arched back, gripped his hands and pushed. Madam Pomfrey caught the child, cleared her mouth, and cleaned her. The boys did not halt their singing.

Elizabeth had begun to bleed, and Cassie's melody grew more urgent. Severus was startled watching the little girl deftly play the seemingly cumbersome instrument. The boys began to sing more loudly, Hadrian's drum beats grew insistent, and Orpheus' plucking intensified.

Severus poured himself into his wife and drew from her own reserves in order to heal her. He was unaware of it, but his own baritone sung a healing spell that merged with the children's melody.

Madam Pomfrey was stunned by the music and magic the children were weaving. Coming to her senses, she poured a blood replenishing potion down Elizabeth's throat, and cast a diagnostic spell. Slowly, Elizabeth's heart rate evened out and her breathing deepened. The light began to wane and Severus could tell that the color had returned to his wife's face.

When Madam Pomfrey said she was stable, Severus moved her to the bed. Aiode, who had been quiet to this point, began to cry for her mother.

Elizabeth was awakened by the insistent mewl and reached for her child. The babe latched to her plump nipple hungrily and ate until her belly was fully. The children gathered around. Severus picked up Cassiopeia, who was too short to see over the bed. She reached for her mother, and her father laid her gently next to his wife and the sleeping child. The dark headed toddler stroked her sister's head gently and scooted closer to her mother so that she could drink from her as well. The boys left, and Severus lay down on the large bed next to his sleeping girls and marveled at the wonders of love, life and magic.

He whispered softly into his wife's ear, "I love you, my dear."

They spent their days happily together in their sleepy, little cottage, and not a day went by when they did not express their love and thankfulness for each other.

X

X

Thank you so much for reading my (saccharine) little story. I appreciate those of you who have stuck with it. I welcome your feedback! I hope you will read my other fic, which is currently in progress called The Charm of Making. It is co-authored.

I wanted to tell you again about the Role Playing site I joined. I didn't think I would get into it, but it is an absolutely blast! Our ideas grew and inspired a fic! I encourage you to check out the site and join. There are a lot of main characters available. I'm currently playing Snape, so if you decide to join, tell them Snape sent you! You are free to become Canon characters or O/C's. We need teachers and students.

The fic I am co authoring is called the Charm of Making with Peppernator0817 It is not copied we are just choosing to post on both accounts. This story is based (in part) on an RP from a site that can be found on google, merely search One More Time, One Less Lie. We portray only Severus and Arianna our lovely OC as well as a few others that may be dropped in from time to time. One More Time, One Less Lie is a Proboards run Roleplay site owned and run by Peppernator0817(Joyce). We are currently accepting applications and welcome all levels of experience. If you are interested google the name or visit onelesslie DOT proboards DOT com - just take out the spaces and place dots where needed.


End file.
